le cirque tsubasa
by mokona-pyuh
Summary: Fye et Tchii se sont enfuis du cirque Seles et ont rejoins le cirque Tsubasa. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Mais kurogane, qui partage sa roulotte avec le blond et sa soeur, est bien décidé à savoir pourquoi Fye pleure à la fin de chaque spectacle... Dernier chapitre en ligne ! Rating M pour toutes sortes de propos morbides et malsains.
1. une arrivée plutôt mouvementée

**Bonjour, chers fans de moi ! (ne me regardez pas avec ce regard plein de sous-entendus !) Voici une nouvelle fic, sortie des fin fonds de mon ordinateur ! Elle porte sur le cirque.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... quel dommage... mais le numéro de Fye est à moi ! Dit d'abord !**

**Note à l'attention des lecteurs !**

_**Je tenait à remercier tout les lecteurs, de toutes mes fics, même ceux qui n'ont jamais reviewé. Je suis désolée, mais à chaque fois, j'oublie de répondre aux reviews, alors voilà, je prend un peu de place pour remercier chacun très chaleureusement, du mieux que je peux, pour supporter mes fics, pour les lires, et pour parfois laisser des reviews ! Je remercie tout ceux qui m'encouragent, tout ceux qui m'aident, tout ceux qui me donnent des idées. Bref, je remercie tout le monde !**_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Le cirque tsubasa<strong>

**Chapitre un: Une arrivée assez mouvementée...**

Le cirque tsubasa était de retour dans la ville de shura depuis bientôt une semaine. Toute la ville était en liesse. Le cirque Tsubasa était le plus vieux cirque que l´on connaissait. Aussi vieux que la patronne, Yuko, qui d´ailleurs ne faisait pas son àge. Chaque année, il revenait avec de nouveaux spectacles, et restait un mois à Shura. On ne parlait plus que de ca, et tout les soirs le spectacle annoncait complet. C´était une réussite totale.

Dans la rue principale, personne ne faisait attention aux deux personnes qui marchaient d´une démarche mal assurée en direction du grand chapiteau coloré, tenant chacun une malette dans les deux mains. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas invisibles. On donnerait au plus vieux 18 ans, tandis qu´à la plus jeune on en donnerait 8 de moins. Tout deux étaient blonds, et si la plus petite avait de beaux yeux noisettes, le grand en avait des bleus azur, défiant l´imagination, mais l'un d'eux était caché par un bandeau. La petite fille prêtait une oreille distraite aux conversations, les yeux rivés sur le chapiteau du cirques.

La petite fille: Fye nii-san... Il y a un cirque en ville.

Fye: Oui. C´est pour ca qu´on est là, Tchii.

Tchii: Non ! Tu m´avais promis qu´on irait plus !

Tchii avait tiré le bras de son grand frère, qui s´agenouilla et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux. Il lui montra les roulottes aux couleurs vives.

Fye: Tchii... Tu trouve que celui-ci ressemble à celui où on était ?

Tchii:...

Fye: Ne t´inquiète pas. Si ils ne sont pas gentils, on partira tout de suite, d´accord ?

Tchii:...Voui.

Fye: Bien ! Tu verras, je suis sûr que ce sera très bien. Et puis, il faut qu´on gagne un peu d´argent.

Ils se mirent en route vers une des barrières qui annoncait: "Interdit au public, accès réservé aux artistes". La mallette de Fye lui parût soudain peser des tonnes, mais il sourit, pour faire bonne figure, et passa la barrière d´un bond. Ensuite il prit sa petite soeur par les hanches et la mit sur ses épaules. Elle se mit à rire, d´un petit rire cristallin. Qui s´arrêta quand elle vit l´air pas vraiment accueuillant de l´homme en face d´eux. C´était un grand homme qui devait avoir 25-30 ans maximum. Il était baraqué et ses cheveux noirs étaient hérissés en pics. Son torse nu laissait voir une musculature parfaite sous une peau bien bronzée.

Homme: Oh, vous savez pas lire ? C´est marqué interdit au public !

Fye: Ben on est pas du public...

Homme: Alors z´êtes qui ?

Fye: On se présente avant de poser cette question, non ? Mais comme c´est si gentillement demandé... Moi c´est Fye.D Flowright et voici ma petite soeur, Tchii Flowright. Et toi, c´est ?

Il avait fait un grand sourire, un de ces faux sourires dont il avait la spécialité et qui trompaient tout le monde. L´homme le regarda d´un air colèrique. Fye se rendit compte alors qu´il avait des yeux rouges sang. Il réprima un tremblement en agrandissant son sourire. l'homme le toisa avant de lacher dans un grognement:

Homme: C´est Kurogane Suwa, et je crois pas t´avoir autorisé à me tutoyer.

L´air de Fye se fit plus dur. Tchii sentit le changement d´humeur et se mit à trembler, sous l´air interrogateur de Kurogane. Il eut vaguement l'impression que son oeil changeait de couleur, mais ce devait être la lumière.

Fye: Parce qu´il faut te dire s´il te plait ? Et toi aussi, tu me tutoie à ce que je sâche...

Tchii: Fye nii-san !

Kurogane: Je me fous de ta politesse. Tu va virer sur le champ.

Fye, avec un sourire ironique: Ben tiens... Je crois que cette chère Yuko sera heureuse de savoir que tu m´as foutu à la porte ! Mais puisque tu insiste, on s´en va.

Tchii: Non, nii-san ! Ne fais pas ca !

Fye s'apprêtait à sortir du cirque, avec tchii en train d´essayer de le raisonner sur les épaules, quand une main lui agrippa le bras. Kurogane le regardait avec un air mauvais.

Kurogane: D´où tu connais Yuko, toi ?

Fye: Ben tu t´en fous, non ? Maintenant on part, comme tu l´as demandé...

Tchii se mit soudain à pleurer, et à crier.

Tchii: Fye nii-san ! Réveille toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Debout !

Sous le regard étonné de Kurogane l'oeil de Fye redevint plus doux et rieur, son sourire se remit en place. Il fit descendre Tchii de ses épaules et posa ses valises.

Fye: Désolée Tchii, Ton grand frère est de retour. Merci !

Il se tourna vers kurogane, un air triste sur le visage.

Fye: Désolé pour ca... Pourrais tu m´ammener à Yuko ?

Kurogane ne savait quoi penser de ce changement, mais il finit par aquiescer.

Kuro: Après tout, c´est elle qui verra si elle te connais.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent sous le chapiteau, où toute la troupe se trouvait pour le déjeuner. Dans un parfait ensemble, ils tournèrent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Certains poussèrent des cris de surprises, et un cri hystérique surpassa les autres, ce qui fit que tout le monde se tût.<p>

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et sa copie conforme en masculin et aux cheveux noirs se jetèrent dans les bras du blond, qui avait lâché la main de Tchii.

Jumeaux: Fye ! Tu nous as manqué !

Fye, avec un grand sourire: Vous aussi, Soel, Larg. (Soel est le mokona blanc et Larg le noir)

Ils avisèrent ensuite tchii et allèrent lui faire un gros câlin.

Tchii: Moko-chan ! Je peut plus respirer !

Soel: C´est que vous nous avez tellement manqué...

Larg: Et Yuko disait toujours que vous alliez venir chez nous !

Fye: Yuko a toujours raison, vous le savez bien.

Les quatres compères se sourirent. Et alors que personne ou presque ne comprenait rien, une voix féminine retentit.

Yuko: Et bien... On dirais qu´il est enfin venu ! Je l´avais prédit !

Kurogane, qui ne comprenait rien intervint, sous les sourires narquois de Yuko et de Fye ainsi que ceux des Mokona.

Kuro: Mais qui c´est, à la fin ? Comment il vous connais ?

Yuko: Fye est un artiste comme nous tous, dont le numéro est unique. Je suis aller voir en spectacle dans le cirque où il était employé, et nous avons discuté. Depuis nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois, mais depuis plusieurs année on s´était perdu de vue. Il a démissionné de son cirque pour raisons personnelles, et il viens ici pour se faire employer.

Fye: Comme d´habitude, tu sais tout sur tout, Yuko-san. Mais bien sûr...

Yuko: Oui, si ca ne tenait qu'a moi, tu serais employé d'emblée, mais il faut que la troupe vote.

Fye: Tu m'avais prévenu. Maintenant ?

Yuko: Oui, Maintenant.

Kuro: On va voter tout de suite ?

Soel et Larg, en coeur: Oui ! On veut voir !

Tchii et Fye se rendirent au milieu de la piste. Tchii ouvrit sa mallette. La petite installa un clavier de piano. Fye se mit bien au centre, droit, la tête inclinée, afin qu'on ne voit pas ses yeux.

kuro: mais ils vont pas faire leur truc en même temps, si ?

yuko: Si. Tchii fait partie du numéro de Fye, c'est autant son numéro que le sien.

kuro: a quoi on dois s'attendre ?

les mokonas: a de l'inédit !

Fye alla fermer les ouvertures qui filtraient la lumière, et ne laissa rien qui puisse éclairer Tchii. il resta immobile tandis que les premières notes de piano retentissaient. Tchii avait les yeux fermés, et pourtant elle faisait courir ses doigts de plus en plus vite sur les touches, et une douce mélodie envoutante emplit le chapiteau. Fye ne bougeait toujours pas. On ne les voyait que très peu, mais on les voyait tout de même.

kuro: mais qu´est-ce qu´il fout, purée ?

soel: tu sais kurokuro, un grand artiste comme lui se doit de faire le vide dans son esprit avant tout.

Larg: Sinon sa prestation serait gachée. Et puis tchii doit commencer à chanter...

Comme si elle les avait entendu, Tchii se mit à chanter d´une voix douce et lente. Fye ne bougea pas tout de suite, se contentant d'ouvrir les doigts. Un bouquet de fleurs blanches commença à pousser dans ses mains, sous les yeux ébahis de la troupe. Le bouquet émettait une douce lueur, qui éclairait juste l'artiste, et continuait à pousser. Fye commençait à se faire envahir par les fleurs blanches. Puis soudain, la musique se modifia imperceptiblement. Fye commença à se mouvoir. Il commença à effectuer une danse lente.

Il lança les fleurs en hauteur, et elles retombèrent en une poussière lumineuse, qui se mit à tourbillonner autour du danseur. Elle se regroupa dans sa mains, et fye se mit à tracer des sortes de signes en l'air avec son doigt, sans cesser de tourner sur lui-même. Les signes se mirent à bouger, soudain, comme dotés d'une vie propre. Ils commencèrent à se transformer en une multitude d'oiseau blancs, lumineux, qui prirent leur envol. Le blond tendit la main, comme pour les retenir, mais l'un des oiseaux tomba dans sa main, comme mort. Tout les oiseaux vinrent alors se poser sur la pianiste, qui avait arrêter de chanter dès que l'oiseau était tombé. La musique était lente, mais très belle. Elle continua de jouer, sans faire attention aux volatiles sur elle. Mais l'oiseau mort se changea en liquide blanc lumineux, qui lui coula entre les doigts.

Le liquide tombé au sol se transforma soudain en billes de verres lumineuses, qui se mirent à rouler vers fye, qui dansait toujours lentement. Elles se muèrent en escalier blanc et lumineux, devant les yeux toujours surpris de la troupe. Le blond commença alors à gravir les marches de cet escalier. Les marches qu'il avait déjà gravit disparaissaient derrière lui. Une fois que le blond fut arrivé au plus haut que lui permettait l'escalier, une porte apparut, tout aussi blanche et lumineuse que les marches. Il poussa la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit, tandis qu'un fil de funambule apparaissait, aussi blanc qu'un fil d'araignée. Le blond s'y engagea sans hésiter. L'escalier disparu, et une ombrelle avec des motifs de spirales lui apparu entre les doigts. Il commença à danser au son du piano, qui n'avait pas cessé, sur le fil.

Soudain, de la neige blanche qui éclairait la scène avec douceur se mit à tomber. Elle disparaissait juste avant de tomber sur le sol. Fye était au plus haut du chapiteau, sur son fil. Il n'avait pas peur de tomber. L'ombrelle se changea soudain en une paire d'ailes d'oiseau, qui lui apparut sur le dos. Le blond sur son fil ressemblait à un ange qui dansait dans la neige. Et puis, la musique ralentit, et le blond s'arrêta de danser. Le fil disparût, faisant tomber l'ange. Dont les ailes commençaient à se disloquer en plumes. Des cris fusèrent dans l'assemblée, mais Yûko, d'un geste de la main, les empêcha de se ruer sur scène. La chute du blond se fit de plus en plus douce, et il se posa en douceur sur le sol, recouvert de plumes blanches. Comme si de rien n'était, il recommença à danser. Puis la musique ralentit à nouveau, et les plumes tombées sur le sol vinrent se grouper dans les mains du blond. La neige arrêta de tomber. Le blond souffla sur les plumes, qui s'envolèrent vers le public, en forme de papillons blancs. Yûko tendit le doigts vers le plus gros, qui alla se poser sur elle. Puis, alors que le public essayait de toucher les insectes, ils disparurent en gerbe d'étincelles blanches. Les oiseaux qui étaient restés sur la petite tchii se divisèrent en deux groupes. D'un côté, ils se métamorphosèrent en un aigle blanc, qui alla se poser sur le bras de Fye. De l'autre, ils se changèrent doucement en la silhouette d'un chat blanc, qui sauta sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'inclina, signifiant la fin du spectacle.

Personne ne bougea, et la musique se mit a ralentir, puis s´arrêta. Tchii s'approcha de son frère et l'aigle alla se poser sur elle.

Elle tendit un mouchoir au blond, qui ne bougeait pas. Il releva la tête, et s'essuya l'oeil, qui dégoulinait de ce qui semblait être des larmes.

Kuro: Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? Il s´est fait mal en tombant ?

Yuko: Non. La chute, c´est dans son spectacle. Ce sont des larmes de tristesse.

Fye se tourna vers Tchii et lui fit un grand sourire.

Fye: Merci Tchii. Tu t´es surpassée, pour le chant et le piano. Félicitations.

Tchii, avec un sourire timide: Merci. Toi aussi tu était très bien.

Yuko se leva et alla les rejoindres au centre de la piste. Elle eut un grand sourire et chuchota un "Félicitation" chaleureux au borgne et à la petite blonde. Elle ouvrit les bras et s´exclama:

Yuko: Si quelqu'un est d´avis qu'ils partent, qu'il le dise ou se taise à jamais !

Personne ne parla et le borgne eut un sourire. Tchii aussi, mais il était beaucoup plus naturel que celui de son frère, même si personne ne le remarqua. Sauf Yûko et Kurogane. Mais ils ne dirent rien.

Puis, la troupe se présenta.

Kurogane suwa, cracheur de feu et jongleur avec des torches. Tomoyo Daidoji, styliste et costumière de la troupe. Sakura kinimoto, funnambule. Shaolan Li, aprenti cracheur de feu et jongleur avec les pieds. Yuzuriha nekoi et Kusanagi Shiyu, dresseurs de fauves et de chiens. Watanuki Kimihiro et Shizuka Domeki, cuisiniers de la troupe, et médecins. Akira Iujin, Suo Takamura, Nokoru Imonoyama, musiciens. Fuu Hooji, Umi Ryuuzaki, Hikaru Shido, trapézistes. Mokona Soel et Mokona Larg étaient clown, Yûko Ichihara jouait la voyante. Seichiro Sakurazuka et Fuuma Monou, lanceurs de couteaux. Himawari Kunogi, dresseuse de chevaux. Karen Kasumi, "dresseuse de feu". Ryu Ô et Sôma , spécialistes du lancé "d'étoiles" (des boomerangs, kunais, shurikens, tout ce que vous voulez, où des morceaux de tissus colorés sont attachés, donnant l'impression de voir des étoiles filantes.) Chun Nyan (oui, je sais, ça s'écrit pas comme ça ^^), équilibriste sur ballon.

Tout le monde lui souhaita la bienvenue, et le pressa de questions.

Sakura: Comment avez vous fait, pour la chute du fil ? C'est tellement dangereux !

Fye: Ce n'est qu'un tour, Sakura-chan, je ne pouvais pas me faire mal.

Yuzuhira: Et les escaliers, il n'y en a pas, alors comment avez vous fait pour les monter ?

Akira: Et le chat, c'est un vrai ?

Hikaru: Et l'aigle ?

Umi: Et pour la neige, on aurait dit de la vrai !

Himawari: Et tu ne pouvais pas t'envoler, avec tes ailes ?

Devant ce flot de questions, Fye recula un peu, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire. Il chercha un peu Yuko des yeux, pour trouver de l'aide, mais elle était en train de discuter avec Tchii et une petite fille, qui s'appelait Kobato. Heureusement, l'arrivée de deux jeunes hommes dans le chapiteau lui sauva la mise.

?: Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a de l'agitation...

?: Oui, tu as raison, kamui... on dirait même qu'ils n'ont pas fini de manger !

Kamui: alors là, ça doit être important, si ils n'ont pas fini leur repas...

Ils eurent un petit sourire moqueur envers la troupe et s'approchèrent du centre de leur attention. Kamui et l'autre écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant le blond, et celui-ci en fit de même. Enfin, il écarquilla son unique oeil.

Fye: KAMUI, SUBARU ?

Subaru et kamui: FYE ?

Tchii, en sautant au coup de kamui: Kamui-kun, Subaru-kun ! Je croyais que je ne vous verrais plus jamais ! vous m'avez manqué !

Fye remarqua du coin de l'oeil que Fuuma avait une petite lueur jalouse dans le regard, malgré son grand sourire. Il nota mentalement d'aller un peu fouiner dans les relations des jumeaux quand il aurait le temps. Il s'approcha de Subaru, qui était libre (car tchii tenait toujours kamui dans ses petits bras), et le questionna en souriant:

Fye: Alors c'est là que vous étiez ! On avait eut peur qu'il vous soit arrivé malheur ! Comment avez vous fait pour venir ici sans encombres ?

Subaru, qui avait un sourire doux: On est parti de nuit et on est tombé sur yûko-san, qui passait justement en voiture, en revenant des courses.

Fye, avec un sourire grand comme deux maisons: Sacrée Yûko ! Toujours là quand il faut !

Subaru, avec un sourire au moins aussi grand: Tu l'as dit, une vrai sorcière !

Yûko: Mais c'est fini de vous moquer de la faible femme que je suis ?

Plusieurs étouffement et quintes de toux s'emparèrent de la troupe, mais devant l'air furieux de la dirigeante, elles cessèrent aussi vite qu'elles n'avaient commencé. Kurogane en profita pour demander:

kurogane, avec son habituel froncement de sourcil: Vous vous connaissez ? Mon dieu, mais ce type est une idole hyper connue, ou quoi ?

Kamui, que Tchii avait lâché pour aller voir Subaru: Eh bien non. Il était dans le même cirque que nous. On se connais depuis nos 10 ans.

Kusanagi, qui avait un air pensif: Mais alors... Il était aussi, avec cette gosse, dans le cirque Seles ?

La troupe en entier, sauf les mokona, Yûko, Kamui et Subaru: SELES !

Seles était un cirque très connu, où seul les meilleurs artistes travaillaient, et ils devaient passer un concours très difficile pour être engagé. Ce cirque était dirigé par Ashura Seles. Les seuls qui pouvaient rivaliser étaient le cirque Tsubasa, mais il ne l'avait rattrapé que depuis peu, grâce à la venue de certains membres. Tout les artistes souhaitaient y aller, et d'ailleurs, le cirque Seles travaillaient avec l'entreprise artistique Read, dirigée par Fei-Wan Read.

Sôma: C'est pas étonnant... Kamui et Subaru sont d'excellents illusionnistes, et Fye et sa petite soeur ont un numéro sublime.

Subaru, avec un air ennuyé: Oh zut, nous avons loupé le vote ? J'aurais voulu le voir... Il est tellement beau !

Ryu Ô: C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'Ashura les ait laissé partir...

Tchii, avec un air sérieux: Qui te dit qu'ils nous ont laissé partir ? Pourquoi crois tu que Subaru-kun et Kamui-kun aient dû partir de nuit ?

Un silence répondit à cette annonce. Yûko le rompit.

Yûko: Bon, c'est pas tout, mais moi, Subaru, Kamui et Fye ont à discuter. Tchii, tu reste avec Kobato. Les autres, reprenez l'entrainement.

Alors que la troupe se dispersait, la gérante appela le cracheur de feu.

Yûko: Kurogane ! Je voulais te dire... Puisque tu es le seul à avoir une roulotte où il reste deux lits, Fye et Tchii y emménageront ! Et ne discute pas !

Kurogane, en grognant: On peut pas le mettre dans la tienne ?

Yûko, avec un sourire on ne peut plus sadique: Bien sûr... Si tu prend les Mokona avec toi... Pas de problèmes !

Kurogane, avec l'air effrayé, comme si on lui avait proposé un marché avec le diable: Non, non, ça ira !

Yûko partit en riant, suivie des jumeaux et de fye, qui abhorraient tous un sourire moqueur.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre ^^<strong>

**Vous seriez gentils de me laisser une reviews... *yeux de mokona-trop-choupi-kawai-trop-mignon***

**Et vous êtes gentils, hein ? *yeux de Fye-suppliant-larmoyant-trop-beau-et sexy***

**Merci !**


	2. entretien avec yûko et sortie glace

**Bijour ! Et c'est une superbe journée qui fini !**

**Et pourquoi ça ? car je poste le second chapitre de cette fic ^^**

**MWAHAHAhahaha...haha.. ha ? Ben pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Je ne suis pas folle, vous savez...**

**Bref, je remercie Sei-chan pour sa reviews ! Reviews à laquelle je vais tout de suite répondre:**

**Sei-chan: Woaaah, tant de lecture ! Merci ! Contente que ma fic te plaise, en tout cas ! Ce sera une fic kuro/Fye, c'est sûr, mais comme il y a plein de personnages, je vais beaucoup les faire intervenir. Car si c'est une fic kuro/Fye, c'est avant tout l'histoire du cirque tsubasa et de tout les artistes présents ! Ah, toi aussi, tu as peur des clowns ? *Dans mes bras !* J'ai une fan ? Pour de vrai ? Woaaaah ! *sautille de joie* En fait, pour le numéro de Fye, je ne savais pas vraiment trop quoi faire. puis je me suis dit qu'un tour lumineux qui change de forme, ça lui conviendrait, car ça ressemble à sa magie ^^ Contente qu'il te plaise, car j'avais peur de le louper ^^' Eh oui, il est obligé d'être méfiant, car le charme de ce couple c'est justement qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas au début, mais que finalement, ils sont amoureux XD Ben tu serras encore plus heureuse qu'en plus on risque de les voir souvent, ces chers Subaru et kamui :3 Niveaux couple... Ben, je t'invite à jeter un oeil aux pairings, que j'ai mis en dessous ^^ Moi aussi je suis fan de romances x) Pour le cirque Seles, on risque de le croiser à un moment, effectivement... Pour te rassurer, tu as tout compris ^^ C'est vrai que ce cirque n'est pas bien accueillant... Mais personne, à part les artistes et le patron, ne sait que les artistes s'enfuient (eh oui, il as pris quelques années de vacances chère madame ! Tout à fait, une retraite prématurée ! Un accident regrettable qui fait qu'il doit se reconvertir, cher monsieur ! :3). Bien sûr, que ça sera dévoilé dans la fic, donc patience ^^ Merci de ton soutiens ! Je les attendrai avec impatience ! La description des mokona humains ? Euh... Bonne question xP Je dirai qu'ils ont les cheveux blancs et noirs, et les yeux (quand ils les ouvrent, car ils sont fermés) rouges et noirs. Leur chevelure est courte mais pas très régulière, car ça fait comme des oreilles de lapin XD Ils sont petits en taille malgré qu'ils soient adultes. Ils portent souvent des vêtements trop grands pour eux, ce qui les rends kawaii ^^" Ils ont le teint très pâle. Voilà à peu près... PS: Au fait, tu ne serais pas inscrite au forum manga-clamp ?**

**Pairings: Kuro/Fye, Saku/Shao, Kamui/Fuuma, Sub/Sei, Moko/Moko (et oui, même si ils sont frère et soeur), Yuzu/Kusa, Wata/Dome, Yûko/Clow (sous-entendu), Ashu/Fye (sous-entendu), peut-être du sôma/ammateratsu et peut-être du Tomoyo/Nokoru (pour sei-chan^^).**

**Donc je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre deux: Entretien avec Yûko et sortie Glaces<strong>

Les jumeaux et Fye étaient dans la roulotte de Yûko, assis à une petite table ronde. Elle leur avait offert une coupe de saké qu'ils avaient accepté. La sorcière se pencha par la fenêtre et appela Watanuki, afin qu'il leur apporte des biscuits. Celui-ci ronchona mais se dirigea vers la roulotte cuisine. Yûko s'assis et pris un air grave.

Yûko: Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir...

Kamui: Parce que tu es une ivrogne irrécupérable et que tu voyais dans l'arrivée de Fye une occasion de faire un apéritif ?

Yûko lui lança un regard noir. Subaru et Fye se mirent à rire, tandis que Kamui abhorrait un petit sourire moqueur. La sorcière répliqua.

Yûko, avec les sourcils froncés, ce qui lui donnait l'air de kurogane: Assez ri. C'est très sérieux. Nous sommes ici pour parler de toi, Fye. Enfin, plus en globalité du cirque Seles.

Les yeux des trois jeunes hommes s'assombrirent. C'était une partie de leur passé qu'ils n'aimaient pas aborder. Mais comme il fallait bien en parler un jour ou l'autre, ce fut Subaru qui posa la première question.

Subaru, avec un air inquiet: Bon, nous n'avons le choix. Au fait, Fye, j'ai été surpris. Par Elda, qui a l'air heureuse, mais aussi par toi. Comment se fait-il que tu sois partit sans Yui ?

Fye sentit les larmes lui monter à l'oeil. Yûko le regarda d'un air compatissant, et l'encouragea d'un signe de la main. Les jumeaux l'encouragèrent du regard à commencer.

Fye, avec la voix tremblante: Eh bien...

Pendant ce temps, un Watanuki grommelant sortait des cuisines, les bras chargés d'un plateau plein de biscuits. Il se mit en route pour la roulotte, mais se fit intercepter par Kobato et Tchii, qui passaient par là et lui demandèrent ce qu'il comptait faire avec tout ces biscuits. Watanuki leur confia avec un air bougon que c'était cette satanée sorcière qui était pas fichue d'être autonome, qui lui avait demandé cela. Il en profita pour étaler ses petits malheurs aux deux petites filles qui l'écoutaient d'un air intéressé.

Watanuki: à tout les coups elle va les accompagner d'une bonne bouteille de saké ! Ce n'est qu'une sale ivrogne et une goinfre sans nom ! Dans cette troupe, je dois me plier en quatre pour le repas !

Kurogane, qui passait lui aussi par là, se mêla à la conversation.

Kurogane: J'ai entendu saké et repas ? Quelqu'un à prévu une fête ?

Kobato: Non ! C'est Wata-kun qui doit apporter des biscuits à Yûko !

Tchii: Et qui dit qu'ils vont boire du saké avec car elle est ivrogne !

Watanuki: Chhhhut ! Si elle l'apprend, elle serrait capable de me mettre de corvée de vaisselle pendant plus de deux mois !

Kurogane, avec un air blasé: Ben, tu sais quoi, gamine, j'espère que ton frère tient bien l'alcool.

Tchii: Euh... Tchii ne sait pas si Fye tient bien l'alcool...

Kurogane, en levant un sourcil: Pourquoi tu parle à la troisième personne du singulier ? Et tu veux dire que tu ne l'as jamais vu boire ?

Tchii: Eh bien, Tchii parle comme ça quand elle ne sait pas quelque chose. Et non, Tchii n'a jamais vu boire Fye-niisan en une année.

Alors que Kurogane allait poser une question à la petite blonde, Watanuki les interrompis.

Watanuki: Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire... A moins que vous n'alliez leur apporter le plateau ? Oui, tiens, faites ça !

Il fourra le plateau dans les bras de Kurogane, et partit en courant pour s'occuper du repas du soir. Celui-ci le regarda abasourdi, puis grommela qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il demanda à Tchii si elle voulait l'accompagner, et celle ci jeta un regard gêné à Kobato. Celle-ci allait se proposer de les accompagner. Pile à cet instant, Akira arriva en courant.

Akira: Kobato-chan ! Je te cherchais ! Viens vite, Takamura sempai a besoin de toi !

Kobato: J'arriiiiive ! Un instaaaant !

Elle se tourna vers Tchii.

Kobato, en tenant les mains de Tchii: je suis désolée ! On se retrouve après !

Tchii, avec un sourire doux: Ce n'est pas grave, je vais accompagner Kurogane-san. A tout à l'heure !

Kobato partit en courant rejoindre le musicien. Kurogane regarda la petite blonde.

Kurogane: Au fait, pourquoi tu disait que tu n'avais pas vu ton frère boire en une année ? Avant il buvait ?

Tchii: Tchii ne sait pas.

Kurogane, en levant un sourcil: comment ça ?

Tchii: Tchii ne sait pas ce que Fye-niisan a fait avant il y a une année. Tchii a perdu la mémoire.

Kurogane: Ah.

Au même moment, dans la roulotte de Yûko.

Subaru et Kamui, les yeux équarquillés: Quoi ? Elda est amnésique ?

Subaru, l'air pensif: Je vois. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'appelle Tchii désormais... C'était son surnom à l'époque... Je me rappelle qu'on l'appelait toujours comme ça. Que sait-elle exactement ?

Fye, l'oeil baissé: Elle sait juste qu'elle est ma soeur. Elle ne sait ni son vrai nom, ni l'existence de Freya. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait avant qu'elle ne perde la mémoire. Elle se souvient un peu des moments heureux, avec vous, moi, et aussi avec les Mokona et Yûko. Et comme on l'appelait Tchii-chan, elle pense qu'elle s'appelle comme ça.

Kamui: C'est mieux comme ça. Et pour Yui ? Tu n'as pas répondu à la question.

Fye se tourna vers Yûko, les larmes toujours à l'oeil. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard doux et bienveillant.

Yûko: Si tu veux leur en parler, c'est mieux que tu le fasse maintenant. Sinon, je crains que tu n'en ai plus l'occasion.

Fye baissa la tête. Il ferma l'oeil, expira longuement. Quand il releva la tête, son regard était sombre et triste. On voyait qu'il retenait ses larmes à grand peine, quand il déclara d'une voix froide.

Fye: Yui est là.

Subaru, avec un air interrogatif: Pardon ? Mais alors, pourquoi n'avez vous pas fait votre numéro ensemble ? Vous êtes inséparable...

Kamui: Non, Subaru. Ils _étaient _inséparables. Je crois que ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que ce n'est pas Yui, qui est absent, mais bien Fye. N'est-ce pas, Yui ?

Fye baissa à nouveau l'oeil, et les larmes commencèrent à couler d'elles même. Kamui avait toujours été intelligent. Il n'y avait pas a s'étonner qu'il trouve tout de suite la réponse.

Subaru, avec des larmes dans les yeux: C'est toi, Yui ? Vous m'aviez dit que vous échangeriez de prénoms si il arrivait malheur à l'autre... Pour continuer à le faire vivre... ça veut dire que Fye est...

Fye: Oui. Il a eu un accident, peu après que vous soyez partis. Il ne... Il n'en a pas réchappé... mais j'aimerai que vous continuiez à m'appeler fye.

Kamui, en baisant les yeux: désolé...

Subaru se jeta dans les bras de Fye, et leurs larmes redoublèrent. Ils se mirent à sangloter en silence. Yûko et Kamui les regardaient en silence, ne voulant pas troubler ce moment de tristesse. Eux même était en deuil, mais ils étaient moins démonstratifs. Le moment semblait vouloir s'éterniser.

Mais Kurogane et Tchii avait l'air d'en avoir décidé autrement, car ils débarquèrent dans la roulotte avec leur plateau.

Kurogane, avec un air visiblement très contrarié: Voici le plateau de...

Il se stoppa net en voyant les deux jeunes hommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il commença par faire un pas en arrière, en se préparant à s'excuser, mais Tchii, qui elle avait vu les larmes l'interrompis en s'écriant:

Tchii: Oh Fye-niisan, Subaru-kun, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Kamui se tourna vers elle, la larme à l'oeil, mais l'air profondément gêné de laisser voir ses émotions, lui aussi.

Kamui: Ah, Tchii-chan ! Fye nous as appris que tu avais perdu la mémoire. je suis désolé...

Tchii, avec sincérité: Pas moi. Je me souviens juste de quelques moments avec vous, et de certains moment avec nii-san, mais ils sont heureux. Et puis, je me souviens mieux de vous, après vous avoir vu une nouvelle fois.

Subaru se décolla de Fye, et le cracheur de feu qui n'avait rien dit, un peu choqué de les voir aussi "intimes", put voir clairement leurs yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

Yûko, à l'intention de Kurogane: Ils se consolaient juste de la perte de quelqu'un d'important. Tu devrais ne pas te faire d'idées.

Kurogane: ça ne me regarde pas...

Yûko, en souriant d'un air entendu: Bien sûr... Je disais ça comme ça...

Subaru, se tournant vers tchii, après avoir essuyé ses yeux rougis: Alors, petite Tchii-chan, tu te rappelle peut-être le jour de ton anniversaire des 6 ans ?

Tchii, avec un grand sourire: Oui ! Tu m'avais sorti Kelo du chapeau ! D'ailleurs, il est toujours là, avec Yue... Fye-niisan, tu leur montre ?

Fye sourit, un sourire un peu forcé mais personne ne sembla le remarquer, et ferma l'oeil. De ses mains sortit une lueur bleutée, et il se mit à tracer un cercle dans l'air. Une boule bleutée, émettant une jolie lumière, atterrit dans ses mains. Elle se divisa en deux, et les deux billes se transformèrent en l'aigle et le chat qui étaient déjà apparus lors de son numéro. Ils arrêtèrent d'émettre de la lumière bleu, et on pût voir un aigle blanc/gris et un chat au pelage doré.

L'aigle s'envola vers vers Kamui et se posa sur son épaule, tandis que le chat bondissait sur les genoux de Subaru.

Kamui: Yue... C'est moi qui te l'avais offert, Tchii-chan, non ?

Tchii, en souriant: Oui ! Et Kelo c'est Subaru qui me l'avais offert.

Kurogane regardait le blond, dont le regard avait retrouvé sa malice. Il avait eu l'air si triste, au moment de faire apparaitre les deux animaux... Son oeil était à présent à nouveau brillant. Mais bizarrement, Kurogane sentait que ce n'était pas très naturel.

Kurogane: D'ailleurs, comment tu peux faire apparaitre des animaux aussi facilement, toi ? Tu n'as nulle part ou les planquer.

Fye, avec un grand sourire: Ben, voyons _Kuro-chan_, un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets !

Kurogane: Comment tu m'as appelé, le blond !

Fye, toujours avec un grand sourire: Kuro-chan ! Tu préfère Kuro-nyan ?

Kurogane, avec les sourcils encore plus froncé que d'habitude et une aura noire de colère: C'EST KUROGANE, CRETIN !

Yûko se mit à rire. Fye bondit hors de la roulotte et se mis à chantonner.

Fye: Kuro-chan, kuro-nyan, kuro-wan, kuro-won, kuro-pon, kuro-pîî, kuro-pyu, kuro-chu, kurokuro...!

Kurogane sortit à son tour, et se mit à lui courir après, en brandissant une batte de métal rouge qui se trouvait dans la roulotte de Yûko.

Yûko, en arrêtant de rire: EH ! C'est ma métal cutter ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Yûko sortit à son tour, pour courir après le brun. Mokona et Mokona qui passaient par là trouvèrent que ça avait l'air amusant et se mirent à suivre Yûko en sautillant et en poussant des "Pyuh!" retentissants.

Subaru se mit à rire, vite imité par Tchii, et par Kamui, un peu plus réservé.

Le boucan que cela faisait rameuta vite toute la troupe, qui les regarda avec amusement et étonnement. Ryu, Karen, Chun Nyan, Doméki, Fuuma, Seichiro et Kusanagi prirent même les paris. Finalement, ce fut Fye et Yûko qui gagnèrent, Yûko ayant réussi à récupérer sa batte, mettant fin à la course sans que Kurogane aie rattrapé le borgne. Kusanagi, Fuuma et Seichiro empochèrent leurs gains avec un sourire satisfait, alors que le reste des parieurs partaient, dépités.

Ryu, à Sôma: Pff, c'est pas drôle... J'avais parié Kurogane, moi...

Sôma: Tu devrais simplement arrêter de parier ton argent. Tu es un vrai gamin.

Karen: Bah, soit pas trop dure, sôma... Il a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu.

Chun (chun, c'est chun nyan, je le répéterais pas ^^): Ben, en même temps, tu as perdu, toi aussi !

Karen: Et toi ?

Chun, avec un petit air ravi: J'avais parié Kurogane et Soel ! Et comme Kurogane a perdu, mais qu'il gagne contre Soel, je garde mon argent !

Elle leur désigna Le mokona aux cheveux blancs, qui était en train de se faire tirer les joues impitoyablement par le cracheur de feu, sans pour autant sembler ressentir la douleur.

Yuzuriha, qui tenait la main de Kusanagi, arriva, et leur désigna le mokona aux cheveux noirs, qui subissait le même sort, mais avec Watanuki.

Yuzuriha, avec un petit sourire: Le pauvre, je crois qu'il a encore piqué de la nourriture à Watanunu !

Karen: Tu as tout faux ! Il l'a surpris en train d'embrasser Doméki dans la cuisine... Il est tout de suite allé cafter à ceux qu'il rencontrait.

Chun: Ah bon ?

Kusanagi: C'était prévisible... Depuis le temps qu'ils s'aiment, il fallait bien que l'un d'eux fasse le premier pas.

Ryu, avec un petit air moqueur: Tu peux parler, tu en as mis, toi aussi, du temps à avouer à Yuzu-chan que tu l'aimais !

Yuzuriha: Oui, mais maintenant c'est fait ! D'ailleurs, on comptait aller s'acheter des glaces, en ville ! Quelqu'un veut venir ?

Une ovation parcouru le troupe, et presque tout le monde se regroupa autour du couple de dompteurs. Kusanagi soupira en se rendant compte que leur petite dégustation en tête à tête était gâchée.

Kobato, qui arrivait en tenant Tchii par la main: Nous ! Nous ! On viens !

Tchii jeta un regard inquiet à son frère. Celui-ci sourit et s'approcha du groupe.

Fye: Je viens aussi. Et puis Tchii, du moment que tu reste avec Kobato-chan et le reste de la troupe, tout ira bien !

La petite blonde sourit puis suivis Kobato vers la ville. Yuzuriha et son amant se mirent en route eux aussi, et bientôt presque toute la troupe les suivis. Fye resta en arrière, avec Yûko, Watanuki, Doméki, Kurogane, Fuuma, Seichiro et les jumeaux Shiro (comme c'est le nom de famille de kamui, on va dire que c'est aussi celui de Subaru). Fye, la sorcière et le cracheur de feu ne bougèrent pas, mais bientôt Doméki proposa une glace au cuisinier, qui accepta en ronchonnant et en rougissant imperceptiblement. Fuuma et Seichiro, comme inspirés en proposèrent alors à Subaru et Kamui. Subaru accepta en rougissant, tandis que Kamui grognait qu'il n'acceptait que pour surveiller son frère. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Fye se tourna en souriant vers Kurogane.

Fye: Eh ben, kuro-myu, tu n'aime pas les glaces ?

Kurogane, en grognant: C'est Kurogane ! Nan. J'aime pas ce qui est sucré.

Le borgne écarquilla son oeil bleu.

Fye: Ah bon ? C'est possible, ça ?

Yûko, avec un sourire narquois: Pour Kurogane, rien n'est impossible ! Car ce qu'il ne te dit pas, c'est qu'il aime bien le chocolat bien noir !

Kurogane: La ferme !

Fye, avec un grand sourire : Voilà qui me rassure un peu ! Il est encore humain !

Yûko: N'est-ce pas ? On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais il a un coeur gros comme ça, et il est très attaché à toute la troupe.

Fye, avec un air étoné, qui jurait avec le petit air moqueur qui luisait dans son oeil: Nooooon ? Tu ne me feras jamais avaler ça !

Kurogane, avec une veine qui battait sur sa tempe: 'TAIN ! ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !

Fye: Hyaaa ! Kuro-nya est en colère !

Kurogane, en hurlant: C'est KUROGANE, BAAAKAAAA !

Le blond se mit à courir droit devant lui, pour rejoindre la troupe d'artiste, qui était déjà loin, poursuivis par un brun en colère. Yûko les regarda partir en riant. Elle entendit encore Fye crier "Hyaaa ! A l'aide, Sakura-chan ! Kuro-pîî veut me tuer !", puis retourna dans sa roulotte. Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant l'aigle blanc et le chat doré s'échapper. La voyante sourit et murmura:

Yûko: Regarde, Clow... Tes enfants sont heureux. Enfin... Il reste quelques coeurs à réchauffer, mais ce n'est plus qu'une affaire de temps. Ils vont traverser quelques épreuves, et en ressortirons grandis.

Elle rentra dans sa roulotte, ferma la porte. Elle saisit une photo encadrée sur laquelle on pouvait voir un homme grand avec une queue de cheval et un air bienveillant. Elle eut un sourire triste.

Yûko: Mais c'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas, mon amour ?

...

L'aigle pris le chat doré dans ses serres. Ils s'envolèrent, et se posèrent tout deux sur Fye, un sur l'épaule, un sur les genoux, qui s'était assis sur un banc avec sa glace dans une main. Il se mit à les caresser pensivement, en regardant le ciel qui commençait à se teinter d'orange et de rose, avec l'autre main. le brun à côté de lui s'était fait trainer là de force, et avait été obligé de manger la glace au chocolat que le blond lui avait offert. Sentant la pression de la truffe de Kelo sur sa main, Fye sourit et lui tendis sa glace que le chat lécha en ronronnant.

Sakura remarqua les animaux et alla rejoindre les deux hommes, s'asseyant à côté du blond. Elle tourna son regard vert émeraude et doux vers lui.

Sakura: Ce sont donc des vrais ? Ils sont magnifiques. Et ce chat a l'air d'aimer les sucreries.

Fye, en remarquant sa présence, se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Son Oeil était bienveillant, et bizarrement il n'eut pas besoin de se forcer à sourire. Un sourire un peu mélancolique, mais un vrai sourire.

Fye: Merci Sakura-chan. Ce sont des cadeaux que Subaru et Kamui ont offert à Tchii pour ses 6 ans. Ils s'appellent Kelo et Yue. Et Kelo est un gros gourmand !

Sakura, en changeant un peu de sujet: Ils... Subaru-san et Kamui-san étaient vraiment dans le cirque Seles avec vous ?

Fye se crispa un peu, ce que le brun à côté de lui remarqua. Néanmoins il sourit et répondit à la jeune fille:

Fye: Oui. Nous sommes des amis d'enfances. On se connait depuis nos dix ans... C'est l'âge auquel ils sont arrivé au cirque...

Sakura, impressionnée: Ils étaient artistes à l'âge de dix ans ? Et vous ?

Fye, qui se crispait un peu plus à chaque question: Je suis né au cirque. Tchii aussi. Nous avons commencé à pratiqué dès que nous avons étés capable de parler.

Sakura, de plus en plus impressionnée: Woé ? Mais vous pratiquez depuis combien de temps, dans ce cas ?

Fye, avec un grand sourire tout à fait faux: Tchii a dix ans, ça fait donc 7 ou 6 ans, et moi ça va bientôt faire 27 ou 26 ans... Tiens, regarde, il y a Tomoyo-chan qui te fais de grands signes, là-bas. Et il y a Shaolan-kun avec elle...

La rousse rosit et s'excusa rapidement avant de rejoindre la costumière et le jongleur. kurogane se tourna vers le borgne.

Kurogane, d'un air un peu étonné: En gros, si ce que tu dit est vrai, tu as 30 ans, et les jumeaux shiro aussi ?

Fye, en souriant: Hyuuu ! Bravo, tu es doué en math !

Kurogane, ignorant sa remarque: ... Tu les fait pas, les trente ans. Eux non plus.

Fye, avec un sourire publicitaire: C'est grâce à notre crème antirides ! Non, je rigole... Mais toi, kuro-chii, tu as quel âge ?

Kurogane: 25 ans...

Fye, avec un sourire moqueur: Mon dieu, tu es encore jeune !

Kurogane ne répondit pas, s'occupant de regarder la troupe qui dégustait ses glaces. Umi courait après Hikaru et Soel. Kamui pestait contre Seichiro et Fuuma, tandis que Subaru essayait de calmer son frère tant bien que mal. Larg se faisait courser par Watanuki, à qui il avait piqué la glace et Doméki allait en recommander une pour le jeune homme. Tchii et Kobato parlaient avec le trio de musiciens. Himawari commandait elle aussi une glace. Sakura rougissait sous une remarque de Tomoyo, tandis que Shaolan la regardait tendrement. Karen, Ryu, Chun et Sôma discutaient entre eux, et furent vite rejoins par Fuu. Yuzuriha et Kusanagi était ensemble sur un banc et regardaient les oiseaux sur le sol qui picoraient quelques miettes. Il se tourna finalement vers le blond, qui regardait lui aussi la troupe, avec un air bienveillant ainsi que... de la mélancolie ? Kurogane hésita un instant, la bouche ouverte, avant de se décider à poser sa question.

Kurogane: Et pourquoi vous avez fui votre cirque, ta frangine, toi, et les jumeaux ?

Fye arrêta de sourire un instant, mais se repris rapidement. Il regarda les jumeaux, et répondit sans regarder le brun.

Fye: On peut dire... Que les jumeaux avaient trop de succès, et que ça devenait malsain pour eux de rester là-bas...

Kurogane: ... Et toi et la gamine ?

Fye tourna son regard vers la petite blonde, qui riait aux éclats, portée sur les épaules de Suo. Il eut un sourire triste, qui n'échappa au brun, mais ne répondis pas. Il se passa un moment sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Finalement, le blond répondit.

Fye, toujours sans regarder Kurogane: Et bien... Je pense qu'on serait partis aussi, à un moment ou à un autre, mais il se trouve que j'ai laissé quelqu'un au fond de l'eau, et qu'il est désormais endormi... Si il se réveille, il risque de nous chercher. Voilà.

Le cracheur de feu sentait que le blond ne lui disait qu'une partie de la vérité. de toute façon, il ne comprenait même pas comment quelqu'un qu'on laissait au fond de l'eau ne soit qu'endormi, et non pas mort. Il soupira finalement, en se disant qu'après tout, tout ceci n'était pas ses affaires.

Il tourna son regard dans la même direction que celui du blond. Le soleil se couchait. Fye murmura quelque chose à ses animaux, et l'aigle s'envola en emportant le chat dans ses serres. Il reporta son attention sur la troupe. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne se force. Son oeil reflétait le ciel. Il murmura:

Fye: Mais on dirait que pendant un moment la vie va être plus clémente avec nous... Tant mieux.

Le brun n'entendit pas sa dernière phrase.

fye: n'est-ce pas, Fye ?

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

***^v^***

**C'est fini ! enfin, je veux dire, le chapitre deux est fini ^^**

**C'est pas trop tôt ! j'espère que vous avez aprecié !**

**Et que vous avez tout compris !**

**Le prochain chapitre, ce sera le premier spectacle en public de Fye et Tchii, ainsi que le début de la cohabitation avec Kuro-chan !**

**D'ailleurs, tiens, pour me dire vos avis, ou même si il y a des incohérences, pourquoi ne pas laisser une reviews ? XD**

**Svp ?**


	3. spectale et conneries de Fye

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite tant attendue par tout le monde de ma fic !

J'y ai mis comme promis le spectacle et le début de la cohabitation entre kuro et fye. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas très bien développé...

J'espère que néanmoins cela vous conviendra !

Et je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! Cela me fait très plaisir !

**mokonii: Merci, Et bien, voilà la suite, espérons qu'elle te plaise ^^  
><strong>

**Sei-chan: Merci ^^ Derien, moi aussi il fallait que je me fixe leur portrait ^^ ! Tant mieux si tu aime les pairings ! La cohabitation n'est malheureusement pas très développée... J'espère que ça te plaira tout de même ! Ce ne sera pas vraiment des flash-back. Ce sera raconté, rêvé, mais sûrement pas beaucoup de flash-back ^^ J'essaye de donner le tout petit peu par petit peu. Oui, la famille est une famille nombreuse XD Pour les numéros, tu va les voir dans ce chapitre, en plus ou moins détaillé. Oui, watanuki est un cas social ! Et la mort de Fye sera révélée plus tard ^^ Toya et Yukito habitant autre part et ne vont voir Sakura que rarement. Il est possible qu'on les voie dans un chapitre. Et oui, et il y en aura d'autres XD En même temps kobato et tchii sont faites pour s'entendre ! La voilà, la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Ps: j'ai vu, merci ^^  
><strong>

**Madoka: Merci ^^ Je suis désolée, cette fois ça a été plus long. J'espère qu'au moins ce chapitre correspondra à tes attentes !**

**Petite inconnue: Merci ^^ La voilà, le début de la cohabitation, même si ce n'est pas très bien développé... j'espère que tu aimeras !  
><strong>

**Pairings: Kuro/Fye, Saku/Shao, Kamui/Fuuma, Sub/Sei, Moko/Moko (et oui, même si ils sont frère et soeur), Yuzu/Kusa, Wata/Dome, Yûko/Clow (sous-entendu), Ashu/Fye (sous-entendu), peut-être du sôma/ammateratsu et peut-être du Tomoyo/Nokoru (pour sei-chan^^).**

Donc je vous souhaite à tous une bonne, voir excellente lecture !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

Chapitre 3: Spectacle et conneries de Fye, ou comment une semaine bien menée donne une fête avec beaucoup de saké.

...

Le soir même, c'était l'effervescence, dans le public. La nouvelle qu'un nouveau numéro avait vu le jour avec de nouveaux artistes s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Tandis que tout les artistes regardaient avec anxiété le monde qui était réunis dans les gradins, Fye, sa petite sœur et les jumeaux shiro discutaient le plus calmement du monde. Quand Yuzuriha le fit remarquer à son amant, Il lui apprit que la superficie des gradins du cirque Seles était trois fois plus grande, et que la plus part du temps les gens s'asseyaient même par terre. Les quatre artistes avaient donc vu beaucoup plus de monde, lors d'un spectacle.

Enfin, la lumière s'éteint au dessus du public, qui arrêta immédiatement de parler. Yûko arriva, habillée en robe rouge, pas très décente, et salua le public.

Yûko, avec un grand sourire commercial:" Bienvenue, chers spectateurs et spectatrices ! Bienvenue à notre spectacle ! Voici la liste des numéros prévus ce soir !

En premier, La parade des chevaux !

En second, les cracheurs de feu et les jongleurs !

En troisième, les trapézistes !

En quatrième, la funambule !

En cinquième, les dresseurs de fauves et de chiens !

En sixième, les clowns !

En septième, la voyance Flash !

En huitième, les lanceurs de couteaux !

En neuvième, les illusionnistes !

En dixième, les étoiles filantes !

En onzième, l'équilibriste !

En douzième, la dresseuse de feu !

Et enfin, en treizième, un tout nouveau numéro magique: La danse de l'ange !

Bien, à présent... Applaudissez bien fooooooort... Himawari Kunogi et ses chevaux !"

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre, et la fanfare se mit à jouer. Une file de chevaux entrèrent sur scène, tous habillées de tapis colorés et de franges de tissus, faisant ressortir leur pelage blanc, noir, ou marron soyeux. Sur un grand étalon noir, Himawari était debout, souriante, vêtue d'une tenue violette qui brillait de milles feux. Elle se mit à faire des figures acrobatiques, commençant par un équilibre, un pont, puis passant de cheval en cheval en faisant des pirouettes. On avait l'impression de voir une Fée, avec ses bonds prodigieux et ses couettes noires qui voltigeaient derrière elle.

Au bout d'un certain moment, les chevaux sortirent, sous les applaudissements enthousiastes du public. Yûko entra, annonça la venue de Kurogane et de Shaolan, et ceux-ci prirent sa place.

Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer une musique plus grave et rythmée qu'avant, et Shaolan alluma une coupe d'huile. Puis, il se mit à jongler avec des torches éteintes. Quand le nombre de torches avec les quelles il jonglait atteint la dizaine, Kurogane souffla du feu dessus, en une grande flamme. Tandis que Shaolan continuait à jongler avec ses torches désormais enflammées, Kurogane continuait de cracher le feu, qui montait désormais vers le haut du chapiteau.

Fye, qui regardait le spectacle par un trou dans le rideau, fut très surpris en voyant que le feu ressemblait un peu... à un dragon. Ce dragon ouvrit la gueule, et cracha à son tour une gerbe de feu, qui finit en feu d'artifice, pour la plus grande joie des enfants. Shaolan ne jonglait maintenant plus qu'avec une main, puisqu'il faisait le poirier sur l'autre. Kurogane se saisit de balles imbibées d'huile, et les lui lança sur les pieds, avec les quels le jeune homme se mit à jongler. Il envoya ses tisonniers au cracheur de feu, qui les réceptionna d'une main, et alluma les balles avec les quelles Shaolan jonglait avec les pieds. Puis, soudain, toutes les balles se firent envoyer dans un baquet d'eau fraiche, dans un coin de la scène. Le brun fit une pirouette pour se remettre sur ses pieds, et la lumière s'éteignit presque entièrement. Les deux cracheurs de feu renversèrent la tête en arrière, et dans un ensemble parfait crachèrent une énorme gerbe de feu en forme de dragon, qui s'approcha dangereusement du public, puis s'évanouit dans l'air.

Le public mit un petit temps, avant de se lever et d'applaudir à tout rompre.

Puis se passa le numéro d'Hikaru, Umi et Fuu, dont la grâce et la légèreté en charmèrent plus d'un. Sakura aussi, était tel un oiseau, sur son fil. Elle effectuait ses figures avec aisance, sans cesser de sourire. Puis arrivèrent Yuzuriha et Kusanagi, qui installèrent leur numéro pendant l'entracte, alors que Kobato vendait des sucreries, et que Tchii vendait des petits souvenirs. Il débutèrent avec les fauves, qui sautaient sans grogner dans les cerceaux en feu. Yuzuriha chevaucha même un lion, qui tenait la tête de Kusanagi dans sa gueule sans le mordre. Puis leurs chiens arrivèrent. Ils effectuèrent des numéros acrobatiques. Inuki et Iorogi, un chien-loup et un drôle de chien gris bleu, se démarquaient par leur adresse. D'ailleurs, Kobato fit là son apparition, et elle mit une torche sous le nez du chien bleu, qui se mit à cracher du feu. Ensuite arrivèrent les Mokona, dont les numéros différents étaient du nombre de 108, et qui étaient aussi courts que drôles. Ensuite arriva Yûko, qui regardait une boule de cristal. Elle prédit à un homme du public nommé suichiro que le lendemain il trouverait l'amour de sa vie dans la personne d'une jeune fille nommée Kohaku. Après vint le numéro de Fûûma et de Seichiro. Ils se lançaient des couteaux dessus, avec une précision et une vitesse redoutable, que l'autre évitait, tout en relançant d'autres couteaux. A la fin, ils montrèrent au public la série de cibles qu'ils avaient disséminé sur la scène. Au centre de chaque cible se trouvait une ou deux douzaine de couteaux, enfoncés jusqu'au manche. Juste après arrivèrent les jumeaux shiro.

leur numéro était très impressionnant. Ils firent tout d'abord pousser un oranger dans un pot. Puis, ayant emprunté le chapeau d'un homme au premier rang, ils firent sortir à tour de rôle des colombes, des lapins, des rubans. Et quand un perroquet s'envola, Kamui l'attrapa et le remit dans le chapeau. Il le rendit à son propriétaire, qui vit avec effarement qu'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Puis, Subaru se mit dans une boîte, que l'autre ferma à clé. Kamui fit tourner la boite, pour montrer au public qu'il n'y avait aucun échappatoire, et demanda à quelqu'un de vérifier que personne ne sortait par derrière. Il se mit donc à planter des sabres dans la boîte. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Et quand il referma la porte, retira les sabres et rouvrit la boîte, son frère se tenait là, flambant comme un sou neuf. La personne du public admit n'avoir rien vu d'étrange. S'ensuivit encore d'autres tour du même genre. Enfin, le public applaudit et les artistes se retirèrent.

Après, ce fut à Ryu et Sôma de faire leur numéro. Ils bluffèrent le public, en s'entourant rapidement de plusieurs dizaines d'objet colorés et enrubannées, qui créèrent une tornade de couleur. Puis, ce fut le tour de Chun Nyan, sur son ballon, qui époustouflait les enfants, et même les adultes. Après arriva Karen, dans son costume aussi rouge que sa chevelure bouclé mouvements amples de ses bras naquirent de petites flammes, qui se déposaient un peu de partout. Elle fit aussi d'autres figures en flammes, et aucune ne brûlait le public, qui tendait la main, curieux.

Enfin arriva le tour de Fye. Juste avant d'arriver sur le plateau, ils se firent intercepter par les illusionnistes.

Kamui: Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Fye: Ne vous inquiétez donc pas...

Subaru: Mais... Bon, comment tu te sens ?

Fye, avec un sourire sincère: Heureux. C'est notre premier spectacle hors de Seles.

Tchii sourit aux jumeaux et leur garantit que tout irait bien. Le borgne et sa sœur se rendirent sur scène, avec le clavier de la plus jeune. Les lumières s'éteignirent, le silence se fit dans la salle. Le piano se mit à jouer, et une petite boule lumineuse, un peu jaune, jaillit des mains jointes du blond. Elle tourna autour de lui un instant, avant de se changer en une multitude de bougies lumineuses. Les bougies flottaient, éclairant Fye, qui dansait. La musique au piano était plutôt vive et joyeuse, et Le blond virevoltait. Et puis une rivière transparente mais brillant d'une douce lumière jaune apparut. Dedans nageaient des poissons lumineux. Le borgne, en sautillant, s'y engagea, et des pierres plates et luisantes naissaient sous ses pas. Puis, le cours d'eau se mit à s'élever en spirale, et Fye continua à avancer dessus. Au fur et à mesure qu'il montait, on voyait des ailes d'anges, brillant d'une lueur jaune et chaude, lui pousser dans le dos. Arrivée tout en haut, la rivière tombait en cascade. Le blond continuait à danser sur l'eau, se rapprochant petit à petit du bord. Il arriva enfin à la fin de l'eau plate, et la plaque sous ses pieds s'effrita. Il se mit à chuter lentement. Ses ailes disparurent. Un petit cri fusa dans l'assemblée. Au dernier instant, une bulle d'eau apparut sous Fye, et il plongea dedans. A l'intérieur, il se mit à nager vers le haut, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il montait, l'eau le suivait. Soudain il émergea, en une gerbe d'éclaboussure, qui se changea en nuée de libellules lumineuses. Il sortit de la bulle en montant des escaliers invisibles, puis sauta à terre. L'eau vint alors se regrouper dans sa main sous la forme d'une bille lumineuse. Cette bille explosa en une pluie de pétales de fleurs lumineux et jaunes. Devant le public ébahis apparurent Yue et Kelo. Ils avaient tout deux dans la gueule un Lys blanc. Ils allèrent le donner à une petite fille du premier rang, qui sourit, heureuse. Puis, les deux animaux changèrent de forme. Kelo se transforma en un grand lion paré de magnifiques ailes, et Yue en un ange aux longs cheveux gris. Les deux apparitions s'envolèrent alors vers le toit du chapiteau, et disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Fye et Tchii saluèrent. Le public se leva et applaudit à tout rompre. Une ovation digne de celles qui accueillaient un dieu retentit. Les deux artistes saluèrent une nouvelle fois et passèrent le rideau.

Tout de suite, Subaru, Kamui et Tchii se précipitèrent sur Fye...Juste avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, les larmes à l'œil. Toute la troupe se tourna vers eux, étonnée.

Chun, paniquée: Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Sakura, dans le même état: Il est malade ?

Kobato, arrivant en courant: Et Tchii ? Elle va bien ?

Yûko arriva, écartant la troupe agglutinée autour du borgne. Tchii sourit à Kobato, et Subaru et un sourire rassurant pour tout le monde.

Subaru: Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Cela lui arrive souvent !

Yûko toucha le visage du blond. Elle eut un petit sourire. Elle se tourna vers la troupe, attendant son verdict.

Yûko: Subaru a raison. Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Le blond ouvrit son unique œil. Il eut un brusque mouvement de recul en voyant tout le monde autour de lui. Puis il se reprit, en se rendant compte que c'était la troupe qui le regardait avec des mines soulagées. Il sourit faiblement et se tourna vers Kamui.

Fye: Je me suis encore évanoui, c'est ça ? Ahlala... Je suis désolé...

Kamui, lui tendant la main pour qu'il se relève: Ne t'excuse pas... On aurait dû faire attention.

Fye prit la main du brun, et se releva. Au delà du rideau, la foule en délire réclamait la parade finale à grand cris. Le blond sourit à ceux autour de lui, un peu gêné.

Fye: Et bien, nous n'allons pas les faire attendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, et se mit en place pour le défilé de fin. Sous l'œil inquiet de sa sœur, Fye fit apparaître une boule jaune lumineuse, qui se changea en la forme agrandie de Kelo. Le blond, vacillant un peu, prit la petite blonde et la mit sur le dos de la créature. Il prit lui même appui sur son dos avec une main. Puis il afficha son plus beau sourire commercial, et ils suivirent Kobato, sur le dos d'Iorogi, qui était devant eux. durant tout le temps que dura le tour de piste, il ne flancha pas. Il ne flancha pas non plus au moment de dire bonne nuit à tout les membres du cirque. Puis, il se dirigea vers Kurogane, qui avait eut la bonne grâce de les attendre. Il lui demanda de guider Kelo jusqu'à sa roulotte. Il murmura qu'il allait sûrement faire un petit somme... Et s'effondra sans plus de cérémonie dans les bras du brun aux yeux rouges.

Tchii, avec une mine inquiète: Met le sur le dos de Kelo, il le portera. Mais il faut se dépêcher...

Le cracheur de feu ravala toutes les questions et protestations qui lui brûlaient les lèvres et posa le blond sur le dos du lion ailé. il se mit ensuite en route. Kelo, qui portait la petite blonde et son frère, le suivait docilement. Mais à dix mètres de la roulotte du cracheur de feu, l'animal se mit à luire. Tchii poussa un cri, qui alerta Kurogane. Celui-ci prit Fye dans ses bras, à la manière d'une princesse, tandis que la petite blonde descendait précipitamment de Kelo. Juste à temps. Le lion fut entouré par de la lumière jaune et se transforma à nouveau en chat. Le brun le regarda, ahuri.

Kurogane, un peu (juste un peu) affolé: Mais ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Déjà que ce lion qui apparait n'importe comment c'est bizarre, mais si en plus il se dé-transforme n'importe quand, on est mal !

Tchii, très calmement (on se demande qui est l'enfant, dans l'histoire -.-'): Mais voyons, calmez vous... Vous savez, c'est mon frère qui le transforme. Donc, vu son état, c'était plus que probable que Kelo revienne à son état naturel.

Kurogane, se sentant un peu bête: Ah... Oui...

Le blond rappela soudain sa présence au brun, en poussant un gémissement, dans ses bras.

Tchii, avec beaucoup de sérieux: Il doit avoir de la fièvre. Bon, il faut se dépêcher d'aller l'allonger. Une fois que ce sera fait, il faudra aller chercher des linges et de l'eau fraiche. Je vais m'occuper de le surveiller.

Kurogane regarda la gamine qui avait parlé sans hésitation, avec étonnement. Ses yeux étaient plus durs qu'à l'accoutumée. On aurait dit une autre personne.

Le brun rentra le borgne dans la roulotte et le coucha sur la paillasse prévue à cet effet. Puis, il alla chercher ce que Tchii lui avait demandé. Quand il arriva, elle se tourna vers lui. On lisait de la gratitude dans son regard.

Tchii, avec un sourire triste: Merci. Vous êtes la première personne à s'occuper de lui ainsi, après Les jumeaux Shiro et Yûko.

Kurogane, en grommelant, gêné: c'est tout naturel. mais dis moi... je sais que ça peut paraître idiot, mais... tu parait...

Tchii, souriant durement: Changée ?

Kurogane, grognant, toujours aussi gêné: Ouais, c'est ça.

Tchii, avec un air triste: C'est normal. Je ne suis pas Tchii.

Le brun la regarda comme si elle était une Alien venant de mars. La blonde le regardait toujours d'un air triste, avec cependant une pointe de moquerie devant l'air d'incompréhension totale du brun. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, comme si elle venait de révéler un secret.

Tchii (?): Tu ne dois pas en parler avec Tchii. Fye se chargera de t'en parler, si tu lui demande.

Kurogane, étonné: ... Très bien...

La jeune blonde sourit et s'endormit, à côté de son frère. Le cracheur de feu la mit sur sa paillasse, et couvrit les deux blonds. Puis il s'allongea sur la sienne, en soupirant.

Mais quel est donc cette famille de taré ?

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, Fye se réveilla en sursaut. Il remarqua tout d'abord que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir. Il avait donc dormi environ pendant 8h00. Il sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi si longtemps sans rêver... ou plutôt cauchemarder.<p>

Il se leva doucement, en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Tchii, qui dormait paisiblement sur la paillasse à côté de lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre ses chaussures et descendit de la roulotte pieds nus, dans l'herbe encore humide de rosée. Il fit quelques pas puis siffla. Yue apparut au dessus de lui et vint se poser sur son épaule. Dans le bec de l'aigle étaient coincés quelques poils de rongeurs. Le borgne sourit au volatile.

Fye: Alors, tu es heureux de pouvoir à nouveau chasser en liberté pendant les nuits, hum ?

Kurogane: Parce que ce n'était pas le cas, avant ?

le blond se retourna vivement vers le brun. Il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine, et un poignard brillait, à moitié sortit de sa manche. Il le rangea dans sa cachette, espérant que le cracheur de feu n'avait rien vu. Autant vouloir la lune.

Kurogane, en haussant un sourcil: Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un poignard dans ta manche, toi ? c'est dangereux, tu sais.

Fye, en souriant d'un air mystérieux: Oh, c'est l'habitude... On est jamais trop prudent...

Alors que Kurogane commençait à se dire que le blond pouvait être sérieux de temps en temps, le borgne leva un doigt en l'air, comme pour ajouter quelque chose.

Fye, avec un sourire énooorme: Oui ! Après tout, les lutins, ça rode souvent près des roulottes ! C'est dangereux un lutin, tu sais Kuro-mia !

le cracheur de feu se ramassa comme une vieille loque par terre. Rectification: Ce blond ne pourras jamais, non jamais, être sérieux. Il se releva en grognant, et en voyant le visage hilare de Fye, il fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête... il se mit à le poursuivre en hurlant.

Kurogane: C'EST KUROGANE ! JE VAIS TE BOUSILLER CE QUI TE RESTE DE CERVELLE, LE BLOND !

Fye, a moitié mort de rire: Hyaaaa ! Kuro-pya veut me tuer !

Kurogane: C'EST KUROGANE, CRÉTIN DE MAGE !

Soudain, une fenêtre de roulotte s'ouvrit, sur Watanuki en colère.

Watanuki, criant en chuchotant (dur XD bon ok, je me tais): -Eh ! Y en a qui veulent dormir, là ! taisez vous, un peu !-

Et il referma son volet violemment, pour appuyer ses paroles. Fye sourit au brun.

Fye, en chuchotant: -Ben on dirait qu'on va devoir arrêter, kukunene !-

Kurogane: -Hn... Et c'est Kurogane, Baka !-

Il allèrent s'asseoir sur le toit d'une roulotte, par un chemin que le blond avait trouvé la veille. Ils restèrent un peu ainsi, en silence, jusqu'à ce que le brun le rompe.

Kurogane: Oi, le mage...

Fye, se tournant vers lui, avec un sourire gros comme une tranche de pastèque (1): oui, Kuro-nee ?

Kurogane: Kurogane ! Bref... ta sœur... Elle a une sœur jumelle, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Le blond s'arrêta tout de suite de sourire. Il écarquilla son œil bleu, et son poignard revint tout seul dans sa main. Il s'écarta un peu du brun, qui ne comprenait pas la réaction du blond.

Fye, avec un air menaçant: Comment tu sais ça ?

Le brun n'en menait pas large, avec le couteau du blond pointé vers lui. Mais il ne montra rien sur son visage qu'une profonde indifférence.

Kurogane: Je ne le sais pas. C'est la gamine, hier, qui était étrange. Quand je lui ai dit, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas Tchii, et que tu m'expliquerais. Et aussi qu'il ne fallait rien dire à Tchii.

Fye soupira de soulagement. Son poignard retourna expressément dans sa manche. Il se tourna vers le ciel, et prit un air triste.

Fye: Oui. Enfin, non. Celle que tu as vue, c'est Freya. C'était la jumelle de Tchii.

Kurogane: C'était...?

Fye: Oui. Elles étaient inséparables. Le jour des six ans de Tchii, elle était encore vivante. Le lendemain, elle ne l'était plus. C'est Tchii qui a trouvé son corps. Elle était mourante. Et on ne sait pas comment, mais elle a hébergé l'âme de sa sœur dans son corps. On suppose que c'est grâce au lien qui unit les jumeaux que ça a été possible.

Kurogane:... Et ça a un lien avec son amnésie ?

Fye: Oui. Tchii a supporté ses souvenirs avec sa sœur défunte pendant trois ans. Pendant trois ans, elle n'a été que l'ombre d'elle même. Elle faisait des cauchemars, revoyait Freya en rêve, appelait à l'aide. Et puis, elle changeait de temps à autre de personnalité. Freya elle aussi était malheureuse. Elle pensait que l'état de sa jumelle venait d'elle. Donc au bout de trois ans, elle a fait le choix d'effacer tout les souvenir que Tchii avait d'elle, pour qu'elle soit plus heureuse. Maintenant, Tchii a oublié la plus part de ses souvenirs, car elle était toujours avec sa sœur. Et Freya continue de veiller sur elle.

Kurogane regarda le blond. Il avait perdu une de ses petites sœurs, l'autre était amnésique et ne se souvenait plus d'aucun moment triste de son existence. D'ailleurs de presque aucun moment de son existence, tout bonnement. Et lui ? Tout ce qui avait pût arriver, il ne le partageait avec personne. Il devait porter son fardeau tout seul. Il devait cacher son malheur à sa sœur, pour la préserver de tout. Il cachait son malheur pour le bonheur des autres.

Pendant un instant, il eut pitié du blond. Plutôt de la compassion, en fait. Lui aussi était dans une situation assez désagréable... Le cracheur de feu se prit à penser que si ils partageaient ensemble leurs peines, peut-être que le poids sur leurs épaules s'allègerait.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Et puis, ce n'était pas ses affaires, et le blond ne fouillerais pas dans les siennes. Point à la ligne.

Fye: A quoi tu pense donc de si déplaisant, pour avoir les sourcils qui se joignent, Kuro-chu ?

Kurogane: C'EST KUROGANE ! ET C'EST MON EXPRESSION NATUR...

Fye, se bouchant les oreilles: Chhhhht ! moins fort, Ku-ro-tou-tou !

Kurogane, chuchotant en criant, ou plutôt criant en chuchotant: -C'est Kurogane, imbécile de blond !-

Le borgne sauta au bas de la roulotte, sans se faire mal, et s'enfuit sur la pointe des pieds en riant, bientôt suivit d'un brun en colère, qui était lui aussi sur la pointe des pieds. Ils se renvoyaient des répliques chuchotées, ce qui donnait en somme un spectacle assez comique, que la plus part des artistes regardaient par leurs volets en souriant (ils ont tous étés réveillés par Kuro...), n'osant pas troubler cette scène de profonde amitié.

Mais bientôt deux clowns ne purent résister à l'envie de participer, et on pût voir les Mokona gambader, main dans la main, pour suivre en riant silencieusement le blond. Les trois compères chantonnaient gaiement "promenons nous dans les bois, pendant que Kuro n'y est pas ! Si Kuro y était, il nous tuerait ! Kuro y est tu ? M'entend tu ? Que fais tu ?", ce à quoi le brun répondait qu'il allait les tuer, avec son grand sourire charmeur -devrais-je dire sa grimace de rage ?-.

Puis soudain, ils se divisèrent en deux groupes, qui partirent se perdre entre les roulottes des artistes. Kurogane regarda à droite puis à gauche, ne sachant pas qui suivre. Voyant soudain une tignasse blonde qui semblait le narguer vers la droite, il partit dans cette direction.

On put bientôt observer le spectacle que l'on retrouve dans de nombreux films comiques: Kurogane passait, on voyait Fye passer à un autre endroit et les Mokona aussi, puis lorsque le brun passait dans la rangée où se trouvaient précédemment ses proies, elles étaient parties autre part. Au bout d'un moment ce fût même Kurogane qui se faisait poursuivre par les trois "proies", avant de se rendre compte de leur présence et de se retourner, tandis que les autres détalaient comme des lapins.

Jusqu'au moment ou Yûko sortit de sa roulotte pour crier.

Yûko: WATANUNU ! ET LE P'TIT DEJ' ? DÉPÊCHE TOI DE LE PRÉPARER, ON A FAIM !

les Mokona, arrivant derrière elle en se tenant les mains, comme si ils dansaient la valse (à la manière de maru et moro): On a Faim, on a faim ! Watanunu !

Kusanagi, passant la tête par la fenêtre: Elle a raison, Wata-kun !

Ryû: Ouais !

Fûûma, en sortant de sa roulotte: Pareil !

Alors que Watanuki, qui était sortit dehors pour voir la course poursuite commençait à virer au rouge de rage, Doméki passa la tête par la fenêtre de la roulotte à son tour.

Doméki: Chui d'accord...

Watanuki, avec de la vapeur qui lui sortait par les oreilles: RAAAAAAAAH ! TOUS DES VENTRES A PATTES ! PUISQUE C'EST COMME ÇA, VOUS N'AUREZ PAS DE DESSERT CE SOIR !

La troupe en entière avec des expressions scandalisées: QUOIIIIIIIII ?

Heureusement pour certains d'entre eux, il y avait encore leurs expertes en manipulation. Sakura, Himawari, Kobato, Yuzuriha et Tchii se dirigèrent vers le malheureux cuistot, avec un air de chien battu.

Sakura, avec son air de petit minou triste: Mais moi je n'ai rien fait... Tomoyo-chan et Shaolan-kun non plus...

Watanuki, toujours en colère: mouais...

Himawari, avec un joli sourire: Watanuki-kun, et Doméki-san et moi auront-nous un dessert ? s'il te plaiiiit !

Watanuki, en se radoucissant: Peut-être...

Yuzuriha, avec un air de chien battu, emprunté à Inuki: S'il te plait, Watanuki-kun... Je ne t'ai rien fait... Et puis Kusanagi me ferait la tête si il n'avait pas de dessert...

Watanuki, hésitant: je verrais...

Tchii et Kobato, avec des yeux grand comme ceux du chat potté: Wata-kuuuuuun... S'il te plaîîîîîîîîît... Pour Fye nii-san et nous...

Watanuki, s'étant pris le coup de grâce, céda sous les remords et les regrets.

Watanuki: Raah, vous avez gagné, tout le monde aura du dessert !

La troupe: YAHOOOOO !

Watanuki, avec un petit sourire sadique: Sauf Yûko, Soel et Larg!

Les trois concernés: MAIIIIIIIIIIS... !

Et le cuisinier s'éloigna en ricanant, très vite poursuivit par trois personnes en manque de dessert du soir.

* * *

><p>La semaine se déroula -presque- sans incident notoires. On recensait bien sûr un ou deux Mokona écrasés par un cuisinier irascible ou un cracheur de feu en rogne, mais rien de grave.<p>

Enfin, c'est sans compter un certain blond, qui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à un certain brun. Il avait commencé par lui sucrer son toast du petit déjeuner. Puis il avait caché les torches du cracheur de feu au fond d'un baquet d'eau. Il avait malencontreusement échangé le dentifrice avec de la mayonnaise. Il demanda à Tomoyo de revoir le costume du brun, chose qu'elle accepta de faire avec joie, pour le malheur du brun, qui essaya de se cacher dans les cuisines. Mais il se fit dénoncer par Larg, car Fye avait promis une promenade sur le dos de Kelo (2) à celui qui le retrouverait et que tout le monde le cherchait donc activement.

Le blond réveillait chaque matin son colocataire avec un seau d'eau glacé, donnant lieu à des courses poursuite interminables. Parfois même il réussissait à faire sortir le brun juste en serviette (en ayant remplacé le shampoing par du vinaigre par exemple), ce qui valait au brun des coup d'œil appréciateurs, juste avant qu'il ne parte s'enfermer dans sa roulotte, pour ne pas mourir de honte.

Chaque repas, le blond allait s'asseoir avec le brun et l'assommais sous les questions débiles et les surnoms insupportables. La plus part du temps, les Mokona le rejoignait, et on pouvait assister à des courses poursuites à travers tout le chapiteau. C'était d'ailleurs devenu un passe temps quotidien que personne ne voulait manquer.

Fye avait sans cesse de nouvelles idées saugrenues pour pourrir les journées de son brun favori. Il se servait régulièrement dans les réserves de saké du brun, avant de se faire pincer puis poursuivre.

Une fois il dérangea le cracheur de feu alors que celui-ci s'exerçait. Le brun aux yeux rouges lui courut donc après en crachant le feu (au sens propre), tandis que le blond poussait des hurlements pas très masculins du genre "Hyaaaa ! A l'aide, j'ai un démon, non, un dragon à mes trousses !". D'ailleurs, Fûûma se prit au jeu en s'écriant "oh, ciel ! Une princesse en détresse !" ce à quoi la princesse répondit par un autre cri "Ah ! Venez m'aider mon preux chevalier !". Le lanceur de couteau avait donc soulevé Fye dans ses bras, le portant comme une princesse, tout en disant "Ne craignez rien, princesse ! Je pourfendrais ce dragon pour vous, si cela est votre souhait !". "Oh, mon sauveur !" et sur ces mots, le blond colla une bise sur la joue de son chevalier. Puis il se dégagea des bras du brun en ajoutant, espiègle, "la prochaine fois, essaye de sauver la princesse Kamui plutôt que moi, hein !" ce qui laissa un Fûûma rougissant, tandis que le dragon continuait à poursuivre la princesse. "eh bien, on dirait qu'il t'a percé à jour !" déclara Kusanagi en posant une main sur l'épaule du lanceur de couteau, "d'ailleurs je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de penchants...", ce qui lui valu un "Ah, ta gueule..." pas convaincu du brun souriant.

Et d'autres fois encore, le blond se glissait dans le lit du brun, qui le renvoyait sur sa paillasse en gueulant. Le blond prenait alors un air de chat triste et geignait qu'il avait froid. le brun se tournait alors, lui disant qu'il s'en fichait. Mais le rouge qui lui montait alors au joues n'aurait trompé personne.

Les spectacles du soir se déroulaient sans encombres, et un dîner de fête eut lieu en fin de semaine, durant lequel tout le monde sans exception eut du dessert (Les Mokona ayant piqué le sien à Kurogane et la naïve Sakura ayant donné une part du sien à Yûko qui versait des larmes de crocodile). On ouvrit même une bouteille de saké. Ou peut-être deux. Ou bien Trois. Ou même quatre. Ou plus.

On se rendit vite compte que Sakura ne tenait pas l'alcool, et Shaolan non plus. Watanuki ne tarda pas à les rejoindre dans un état d'ivresse total. Ryû en fit de même, suivit par Tchii, Kobato et Chun, Soel ayant mis de l'alcool dans le verre de tout le monde. Le reste de la troupe termina vite dans un état lamentable, Tous couchés les uns sur les autres, grommelant et riant comme les bourrés qu'ils étaient.

Hors de cette vision d'horreur se trouvaient Yûko, Tomoyo, Soel, Larg, Doméki, Fûûma, Seichiro, Subaru, Kamui, Karen, Sôma, Kurogane et Fye, qui regardaient Kusanagi tentant de rattraper Yuzuriha qui miaulait, tandis que Shaolan et Ryu se battaient avec des petites cuillères. Autour d'eux s'étendaient un champ de bouteilles vides, et chacun en avait encore deux ou trois caisses autour de lui.

Fye, en souriant: Et bien ! On peut dire que c'est un sacré champ de bataille !

Kurogane: Ouais, et qui c'est qui va les remettre au lit, hum ?

Doméki: Je m'occupe de Kimihiro et de Kobato-chan, si tu veux.

Sôma: Et moi de Ryu-ô.

Kamui: Nous on va pas tarder à y aller, parce que je sens que Subaru va bientôt nous quitter.

Fûûma: Alors on va vous raccompagner, hein, Niisan ?

Fye, regardant Les lanceurs de couteaux: Ah, vous êtes frères ?

Fûûma: Non, mais c'est tout comme !

Yûko: Ah, c'est beau l'amour fraternel... D'ailleurs, je vais aller coucher ces deux là, même si j'aurais aimer profiter un peu plus des bouteilles.

Elle désigna les Mokona, qui commençaient à miauler en se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Fye sourit.

Fye: On peut dire que ces deux là s'aiment, en effet... Ils sont mignons...

Yûko, avec un petit sourire un peu mystérieux et un peu sadique: Tu aurais peut-être été comme eux...

Fye sourit à nouveau, un peu rougissant et triste, mais ne dit rien. Le borgne avait un sourire forcé, et seul le cracheur de feu s'en rendit compte. Au bout d'un moment il déclara, toujours en souriant.

Fye: Et bien, qui sait ?

Kurogane: Pourquoi ?

Alors que Fye se crispait un peu plus, Tomoyo vola à son secours, sans le savoir.

Tomoyo, en souriant: Bon, moi je vais coucher Sakura et Shaolan et je reviens !

Fye, en agitant la main: On t'attend là, KuroKuro et moi !

Kurogane, en grommelant: C'est ça... Ou alors juste lui...

Fye se tourna vers lui en le détaillant avec curiosité. Il le toisa un instant puis vida la bouteille qu'il tenait en main. Il en saisit une nouvelle.

Kurogane, se tournant vers lui: Oi, le mage, tu devrais pas arrêter ? Tu en es à combien de bouteilles ?

Fye: Et bien... Attend... 1,2,3,10,20... Je dirais au moins 30. Et toi ?

Kurogane jeta un œil derrière le borgne puis derrière lui.

Kurogane: Je dirais que t'en a avalé le double de ce que tu dis, et moi pas loin non plus...

Fye: Et bien, tu tiens bien l'alcool, Kuro-pyon... Doméki et Tomoyo aussi.

Kurogane: Ouais... Enfin, Tomoyo tiens mieux que moi. Et on dirais que les illusionnistes aussi tiennent bien.

Fye: Moui... Kamui mieux que Subaru-kun, tout de même. D'ailleurs, tu connais Tomoyo depuis quand ?

Kurogane:... Longtemps. C'est ma cousine.

Fye: Ahhh... Je comprend ! Et tes parents, ils font quoi ?

Le cracheur de feu ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis soupira.

Kurogane: ... ils sont morts. A part Tomoyo, sa sœur Ammateratsu et sa mère, Sonomi, il ne reste personne de ma famille. Tous morts dans un incendie.

Fye: Ah, désolé...

Kurogane: C'est rien. Et les tiens ?

Ce fut au tour de Fye de se taire. Le borgne se tourna vers le cracheur de feu, un sourire triste sur le visage.

Fye: Ils sont morts aussi. Notre mère est morte à l'accouchement de Tchii et Freya, et notre père s'est suicidé peu après. Nous n'avons pas d'autre famille. Ou du moins nous ne la connaissons pas.

Kurogane, baissant les yeux: Je vois...

Ainsi donc, le blond avait perdu ses parents, une de ses petites sœur, l'autre était amnésique... Sans compter qu'il avait sûrement perdu son œil de manière pas très agréable. Le brun regarda le blond, qui sirotait sa coupelle de saké avec un sourire distrait. Jusqu'à quel point le borgne cachait-il sa douleur ? Combien de malheur portait il donc sur ses frêles épaules ? Beaucoup plus que lui en tout cas.

Tomoyo revint rapidement, amenant avec elle un bon saké de sa réserve secrète.

Tomoyo, avec un sourire d'ange: Hohoho ! Je l'ai piqué à Yûko, il y une ou deux semaines... il est excellent, tu verra !

Fye, avec le même sourire tout à fait innocent: Ah oui ! Soel m'a donné le même contre ma part de dessert, tiens je l'ai sur moi !

Tomoyo: C'est que tu as de la ressource ! Et tu tiens bien l'alcool !

Fye: Huhuhu, je te retourne le compliment.

Kurogane les regardait avec un air entre blasé et craintif, tandis que la conversation commençait à se tourner dans la direction "alors tu es la cousine de Kuro-nya?""Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai une bonne idée, à ce propos...""Niark Niark Niark, je suis toute ouïe !". Une alliance Fye-Tomoyo lui serait fatale. Il décida de jouer dans le détournement de sujet.

Kurogane: Au fait Tomoyo, dans combien de temps est-ce que le départ est fixé ?

Tomoyo: On pars dans deux jours !

Kurogane, surpris: c'est plus tôt que les autres années.

Tomoyo: Yûko a appris qu'un autre cirque avait réservé la place pour des représentation à Sura. Donc, si on ne veux pas de rivalité, il vaut mieux que l'on parte. Surtout qu'il paye mieux sa place à la mairie que nous...

Ils se turent tandis que le nom de ce cirque commençait à s'insinuer doucement dans les esprit, comme un poison.

Fye, en chuchotant: Seles...

* * *

><p>(1) ne me demandez pas où je pêche mes comparaisons.<p>

(2) Pas le petit Kelo, bien sûr ! Le grand !

**...**

**c'est la fin du troisième chapitre !**

**Dans le prochain... Héhéhé, vous verrez bien !  
><strong>

**Allez, vous m'aimez, hein !**

**Euh... non ?**

**Bon ben... euh... a plus ! *s'enfuit***

**Fye, passant par là: Si vous voulez savoir la suite, alors laissez une reviews !**

**Kurogane, avec un petit sourire carnassier: Et pour tuer l'auteur aussi.**

**Mokona, en pointant une direction de la patte: D'ailleurs, elle est partie par là !**

**Fye: Elle peut être rattrapée facilement en prenant une moto...**

**Kurogane: Tenez, je vous prête la mienne...  
><strong>

**Mokona-pyuh, très loin: ESPÈCES DE TRAITRES ! JE ME VENGERAI ! VOUS ALLEZ SOUFFRIR ! REVIEEEEEEEEWS !**


	4. rêve et neige

**Coucou !**

**Bon alors, je suis désolée d'avoir duré si longtemps, mais là, l'inspiration n'était pas présente DU TOUT. Donc comme je l'ai fait en très longtemps, je ne sais pas si il y a des incohérence, et si c'est le cas, merci de me le signaler ^^**

**Les réponses aux reviews, qui me font toujours aussi chaud au cœur, merci de me soutenir, même si je ne suis pas bien rapide. D'ailleurs je suis désolée, mais ayant toujours du mal à me connecter de temps à autre je répond donc ici aux anonymes et aux membres T_T :**

**mokona-san:**** Merci ! Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise ! Pour le rapprochement, ça va prendre un petit temps, mais ils y arriveront ^^**

**Yûko-sensei:**** Merci, j'ai fait exprès, je pensais depuis longtemps faire une fic sur ce thème, qui impliquait donc beaucoup de personnages ^^ pour les numéros, il suffit de regarder leurs caractères ! Eh oui, je sais, il faut que je fasse quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas fait ça encore ce chapitre... J'essayerai quelque chose au prochain ! En tout cas, tu va être ravie, car pour le coup, Kuro a cédé, cette fois XD Merci, en espérant que la suite te plaise !**

**Mokona-chan:** **Merci du compliment ^^ je suis désolée, c'est pas tout de suite... mais j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

**Elia Noshi:**** Merci beaucoup ! Kurogane commence vraiment à se douter de quelque chose, mais au prochain chapitre, je te garantis que ça va quelque peu... bouger XD en espérant que ça te plaise !**

**Suzuwi:**** C'est gentil, je voulais le faire autant humoristique que possible car à compter un peu de celui-là et encore plus du prochain, on va avoir du sombre à ne plus voir plus loin que notre pif XD Comme tu vois j'ai pris plein de temps, je suis désolée T_T j'espère au moins que cette fois aussi tu te régaleras et que tu n'auras aucun infarctus ( pour quelque raison que ce soit ^^).**

**Mokonii:**** ah mon (ma ?) pauvre ! Je suis désolée, j'ai vraiment pris du retard ! Gomen ! Pour les personnages, tu as un récapitulatif au début, si tu veux ! Et bien merci, en espérant que la suite te plaise autant.**

**Petite inconnue:**** Je suis désolée, ça fait partie des doutes que je pose, je ne peux pas répondre. Oui, Kelo est le meilleur XD Merci, je m'accroche pour vous tous !**

**Dans ce chapitre, on commence à en apprendre un tout petit peu plus sur le passé de Fye, quelques couples se dessinent et des ennuis se profilent... Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre quatre : rêve et neige<strong>

_Un rideau rouge, une scène de spectacle. Deux petits garçons cherchent leur mère._

_Des gradins vides qui entourent la scène. Ils seront remplis ce soir. Mais leur mère reste introuvable. Il fait froid. Le ciel est gris. Il pourrait neiger._

_En dehors du chapiteau bleu, des roulottes aux couleurs froides. Dans l'une d'elle, les enfants retrouvent leur mère, avec leur père. Sur la roulotte bleu ciel est écrit « Seles » en lettres gothiques._

_La mère pousse un cri, le père l'encourage. Une petite tête sort, bientôt suivie d'une autre. De grands yeux noisettes s'ouvrent. La mère est faible mais sourit en entendant leurs cris. Les enfants regardent par la fenêtre de la roulotte._

_« Alors... ? »_

_« Ce sont deux petites filles en pleine forme, mon amour. »_

_L'heureux père les tend à sa femme. Celle-ci les accueille avec un faible sourire, mais un sourire qui rayonne de joie._

_« Comme elles sont mignonnes... »_

_« Comment va tu les appeler ? »_

_« Celle-ci s'appellera Elda. Et l'autre s'appellera Freya ! »_

_Le père sourit, et prend une des deux jumelle dans ses bras. Les deux garçons n'osent pas entrer, de peur de briser la douce scène se déroulant devant eux. Ils se sourient avant de reporter leur attention sur le couple et leurs filles. Leurs deux sœurs sont si mignonnes. Freya a les yeux un peu plus foncé que sa sœur._

_« Encore des jumeaux... Tu va te tuer, si tu fais des jumeaux à chaque fois... »_

_Le père sourit à sa femme, montrant qu'il blaguait. Mais comme pour lui donner raison, une flaque rouge s'élargit sur les draps. La femme pousse un petit cri de souffrance. Son visage pâle tremble, elle peine à respirer. Elle commence à vaciller et lâche la petite aux yeux noisette. Elle cherche la main de son mari de la sienne, tremblante. Qui retombe avec un bruit mat. A travers le petit nuage de buée sur la vitre, les deux frères ont tout vu._

_« Maman ! »_

_Dans un cri, les deux garçons se précipitent auprès de leur mère, pour la retenir et rattraper la petite. Leurs grands yeux bleus sont écarquillés de peur. Ils ne comprennent pas. Leur mère allait bien. Maintenant elle semble dormir, tandis que leur père essaye de la réveiller._

_Les cris alertent bientôt les personnes aux alentour. L'infirmière de la troupe arrive. Elle est vielle, les cheveux grisonnants. Son expression est inquiète._

_« Oh non ! Elle a déjà accouché ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenue ? »_

_« Je.. Je suis désolé ! Elle a commencé à perdre les eaux alors que je dormais, et dans la catastrophe... Je n'ai pas voulu la laisser seule ! »_

_« C'est malin ! Poussez vous ! Vous voyez bien qu'elle perd trop de sang ! »_

_L'infirmière comme le père sont affolés. La sage femme se tourne vers les deux blonds et leur confie leurs sœurs, en leur faisant signe de quitter la roulotte._

_Les jumelles pleurent tant et plus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout le monde s'agite autant. Où est leur mère ? Pourquoi les a-t-on arrachées de l'écrin protecteur de ses bras ? Pourquoi sont-elles mouillées alors qu'il ne pleut pas ?_

_Les deux jumeaux non plus ne comprennent pas. Mais ils ne peuvent rien faire, à part essayer de bercer leurs sœurs, tout en versant des gouttes salés sur leurs jeunes sœurs._

_Doucement, tout doucement, il commence à neiger._

_Les quatre enfants attendent que leurs parents sortent, souriants comme avant, qu'ils viennent les prendre dans leurs bras en leur disant que tout va bien._

_Ils attendent longtemps, dans le froid et la neige, devant la roulotte bleue ciel._

_Ils attendent, mais ni l'infirmière, ni leur père, ni leur mère ne vient._

_Ils attendent en silence, mais rien ne vient déchirer l'atmosphère blanche, vide de sons et de couleurs, vide de joie. Vide de vie._

_Même leurs quatre petits cœurs ne font plus de bruit, de peur de tout déranger._

_Les enfants ont arrêté de pleurer._

_Soudain un cri._

_Quatre pieds qui se précipitent._

_A l'intérieur, le père, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de sa femme, qui sanglote._

_L'infirmière se tourne vers eux. Elle a un air grave._

_« Je suis désolée, les enfants, mais votre mère est morte. »_

_Comme si elles avaient compris, les jumelles se remettent à crier._

_Les deux blond regardent le corps froid de leur mère sans comprendre._

_Morte ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, déjà ? C'est quand on ne bouge plus ? Qu'on ne respire plus ? Qu'on ne sourira plus ? Qu'on n'ouvrira plus les yeux ? C'est comme si on dormait ?_

_Les deux blonds ne comprennent pas._

_Dans ces cas là, c'est mieux de demander à un adulte._

_« Papa, quand est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller, Maman ? »_

_Mais leur père ne répond pas._

_« Hein, dis ? Pourquoi elle ne se lève pas, alors que Elda et Freya pleurent ? »_

_« Papa... »_

_Les larmes débordent de leurs yeux bleus._

_« Papa, pourquoi elle bouge plus ? Pourquoi elle vient pas nous consoler ? »_

_« Papa, pourquoi tu pleure ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu réveille pas maman ? »_

_Leurs petites voix tremblent. Ils se serrent la main, et serrent leurs petites sœurs de l'autre._

_« Papa...? Papa, dis, pourquoi tu la réveille pas ? »_

_Le père se lève d'un bond et se tourne vers eux, le visage furibond et couvert de larmes._

_« ELLE EST MORTE ! ELLE NE SE REVEILLERA PLUS ! PLUS JAMAIS ! »_

_Il se retourne à nouveau vers sa femme, lui caresse le visage._

_« Je suis tout seul... »_

_Soudain il se tourne vers une petite commode. Il ouvre le tiroir et fouille fébrilement dedans. Il en sort un couteau, de ses mains tremblantes._

_Ses enfants et l'infirmière le regardent, commençant à comprendre. Trop tard._

_« Attend moi, mon amour... »_

_Il y a du sang partout._

_Il y a un cri, reprit par l'infirmière et par les deux jumelles._

_La vielle femme se précipite._

_Dehors, il neige._

_Le père tombe par terre, tenant sa femme par la main._

_Les deux jumeaux le regardent faire un dernier sourire._

_Ils ont l'impression que la scène se déroule au ralenti._

_Ils font un pas, puis deux._

_Ils hésitent._

_Ils s'approchent de leur père, que l'infirmière cherche à ranimer._

_Il y a du sang partout._

_Freya et Elda pleurent._

_Il neige, dehors._

_Un pas._

_Deux pas._

_Trois pas._

_Une larme qui s'écrase par terre._

_Un autre pas._

_Encore un._

_Ils s'agenouillent dans le sang._

_Une autre larme s'écrase par terre._

_Leur père a un couteau planté dans le cœur._

_« PAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »_

…

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

Fye se réveilla en sursaut, en même temps que Kurogane. Mais si le cracheur de feu ouvris juste les yeux d'un coup réveillé par le cri du mage, celui-ci se redressa d'un bloc, haletant, en sueur.

Il tremblait un peu. Il se tourna vers Tchii, qui dormait comme une bien heureuse à côté de lui. Le borgne fit un imperceptible sourire, triste. Il tendis la main, lui caressa les cheveux et la joue avec tendresse. Il aurait aimé la préserver de toutes ces ignominies...

Puis il se leva et sortit de la roulotte doucement, pieds nus.

Dehors, il leva son unique œil vers le ciel couvert de nuages. Son souffle formait des nuages de buées. Le blond se dit qu'il allait sûrement neiger. Bizarrement, avec Cèles dans les parages cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Allez savoir pourquoi la neige et le froid le suivaient toujours. Peut-être parce que c'était l'exact reflet de son cœur, de la glace.

"Kurogane, arrivant derrière lui : Oi ! Tu va attraper froid, à rester comme ça !

Fye, se tournant vers lui avec un sourire : Tu sais Kuro-pyon, moi je suis habitué. C'est toi qui va choper la crève !

Kurogane :... tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Fye, sans cesser de sourire : ...Et toi ?

Kurogane, en soupirant : Ouais. Mais ça répond pas à ma question. Tu as rêvé de quoi ?

Fye :... Du jour de la naissance de Tchii.

Kurogane : Ah."

Un flocon de neige flotta vers Fye, qui l'attrapa avec ses doigts fins. Le flocon se mit à fondre doucement. De la buée se formait devant leurs deux visages. Le menton de Fye tremblait légèrement.

"Fye, sans regarder Kurogane : Il neigeait aussi, ce jour là... Non, pas que ce jour là... Il neigeait chaque jour passé à Seles. Et maintenant qu'il revient, il neige à nouveau. C'est étrange, non ?

Kurogane : Ouais.

Fye, toujours sans regarder le brun, essayant d'attraper un autre flocon : Si ça se trouve, c'est parce qu'il est tout près que j'ai rêvé de ça...

Kurogane :...

Fye : Tu sais, Kuro, je crois que j'ai un peu peur."

Kurogane le regarda, surpris. Le blond lui tournait toujours le dos. Il tremblait un peu, mais le brun était sûr que ce n'était pas de froid. Il fit alors une chose dont personne, pas même lui, ne se serait douté qu'il lui était possible de faire. Il prit Fye dans ses bras, les joues d'un rouge soutenu.

"Fye, lui aussi rouge, une larme perlant au coin de son unique œil : Kuro ?

Kurogane : Tu as le droit d'avoir peur. Tu as le droit d'être triste. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avant, mais tu es un être humain normal. Et un être humain a des émotions.

Fye, avec un petit sourire sincère et heureux que Kurogane ne pouvait pas voir : Oui."

Le blond se tourna vers le cracheur de feu en souriant d'un air espiègle. Celui-ci ne l'ayant pas lâché, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, leurs visages à moins de 5 millimètres l'un de l'autre. Le borgne en oublia de sourire et rougit à nouveau. Si les deux hommes pensèrent qu'ils suffirait que l'un d'eux se penche vers l'autre pour rompre les barrières qu'ils avaient érigé autour d'eux, aucun des deux ne le fit. Ils n'étaient pas prêts. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Fye ouvrit la bouche afin de rompre ce silence gênant, son sourire espiègle à nouveau plaqué sur son visage.

"Fye, souriant : Dis-donc, tu es vraiment aussi chaud qu'un dragon !

Kurogane, avec un air grognon et gêné, détournant le regard : Tch! Et toi tu es vraiment aussi vulnérable qu'une princesse !

Fye, avec un sourire énigmatique : Vulnérable, vraiment ? Bah, les princesses échappent toujours aux dragons, j'en sais quelque chose !

Kurogane, avec un petit sourire moqueur : Tu sais que des fois, les princesses sont aussi tellement embêtantes que le dragon veut qu'elles s'en aillent ?

Fye, avec un air théâtralement offusqué : Quel méchant dragon ! En punition, je vais dormir avec toi cette nuit !"

Et le blond fila dans la roulotte se glisser sur la paillasse du brun. Kurogane rentra à son tour, après avoir lâché un petit « Nan, mais il en est hors de question ! » furieux. En voyant son lit occupé, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre dans celui du blond. Blond qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

"Kurogane : Toi ...!

Fye, avec un air innocent : moui ? Tu ne me laisserai quand même pas tout seul, Kuro-dragon ?

Kurogane: Tch! C'est surtout que j'ai la flemme de bouger !

Fye, avec un air réjoui: Comme tu es gentil, Kuro-chan !

Kurogane: Laisse moi dormir, maintenant !

Fye: Oui, Kuro-ronchon !

Kurogane, une veine battant sur sa tempe : C'est KU-RO-GA-NE !

Fye, d'une voix endormie : moui Kuro-tan..."

Kurogane ne répondit pas et tourna le dos au blond. Celui-ci se pelotonna un peu plus contre le dos chaud du brun, qui ne réagis pas, laissant penser qu'il dormait.

Mais il en était tout autre.

Ses yeux rouges sang, il se posait des questions. Pourquoi le blond avait il parlé d'un cauchemar, alors qu'il avait dit avoir rêvé du jour de la naissance de sa sœur ? Les naissances sont pourtant des jours heureux...

_Ma mère est morte à l'accouchement._

La voix de Fye retentit dans son esprit, comme une coup de fouet. Ah oui. Le jour d'une naissance est un jour heureux. Mais le jour d'une mort ne l'est pas. Pas du tout.

Alors, il pleurait vraiment ? « Il peut être triste, ce type ? » se demanda-t-il... avant de se foutre une paire de claque mentale monumentales.

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait être triste ! Il ne le montrait juste pas !

Après tout, Fye était un être humain, comme il y en a tant d'autres... C'était sûrement son passé qui... oui mais pour en savoir plus à ce sujet, il faudrait qu'il lui en parle...

«mon petit Kurogane, tu rêve ! Il te connais depuis quoi... une semaine ? Tu crois qu'il fait confiance au premier inconnu venu ? BAKA ! Et puis, pourquoi tu te préoccupe de lui ? Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Avant de devoir se lancer dans un débat intérieur, Kurogane préféra s'endormir.

Les blessures du cœur sont les plus longues à cicatriser.

Et il le savait.

Autant que Fye.

* * *

><p>le lendemain matin, Fye se réveilla dans une position pour le moins... gênante. Kurogane dormait comme une masse, à moitié allongé sur lui et le serrant dans ses bras. Le blond ne bougea pas, pétrifié. Il voyait déjà la scène dans sa tête ; Lui demandant gentiment au cracheur de feu de se pousser, lui se réveillant en sursaut et, se rendant compte de la position où il était, gueulerait un coup, réveillant tout le monde. Et les Mokona auraient tôt fait de rappliquer et de constater que Kurogane n'avait pas dormi dans son lit ! Et ils seraient victimes de ragots, et le brun l'éviterait constamment, et il n'aurait plus de souffre-douleur !<p>

« Ah non, on n'enlève pas son souffre douleur préféré à Fye. D. Flowright ! » ronchonna-t-il intérieurement.

Il entreprit donc de trouver une solution à son problème, de préférence avant que les problèmes ne viennent à lui. Alors qu'il envisageait de se dégager tout doucement, un petit gémissement vint précipiter les choses.

Tchii se réveillait.

Le mage fit donc la seule chose possible à cet instant: Il se dégagea très vite de sous le brun en le poussant littéralement hors de la paillasse et sauta agilement sur la paillasse de celui-ci.

Pile à temps.

Alors que le brun se redressait en grognant, surpris d'avoir été bougé aussi violemment, Tchii se leva pour constater que les deux hommes avaient échangé leurs places.

Fye fit celui qui venait de se réveiller, et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Fye, avec un air étonné: ano ? On dirait qu'on a pas vu où on se couchait, hier soir ! On s'est trompé de lit, Kuro-tan... Et on dirait que tu t'es même couché à côté !

Kurogane, qui avait compris ce qui s'était passé: Ouais... et c'est Kurogane !

Fye, avec un grand sourire: Oui, oui Kuro-wankooooooo !

Kurogane, avec une veine menaçant d'exploser: j'espère que tu sais courir vite, très vite !

Fye, avec un air super innocent: ben oui, mais pourquoiiiiiii ?"

Et il sauta hors de la roulotte, avec agilité, vite poursuivis par le brun rageur. Mais Kurogane se prit une boule de neige dans la tête à peine le nez dehors. Il avait neigé toute la nuit, et le paysage était recouvert d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres de la matière blanche et froide. Les roulottes avaient toutes comme un chapeau blanc, et de la buée se formait devant les visages des artistes qui sortaient dehors. Yuzuriha la première s'extasia devant le spectacle sous l'œil attendri de Kusanagi, et commença à faire un bonhomme de neige, vite rejointe par Tchii, Kobato, Chun, Fuu et Hikaru.

Tout les artistes sortaient tour à tour, couverts d'écharpes, bonnets et gants afin de voir le paysage blanc et pur, avant d'aller rejoindre les autres pour s'amuser.

Si Fuuma, son habituel sourire sur le visage, déclara que d'habitude il ne neigeait pas à cette saison, et encore moins dans cette région, personne n'y fit vraiment attention, à part Fye, Kamui et Subaru, qui se crispèrent.

Mais Yûko déclara qu'ils avaient un jour de congé, car ils étaient au point sur le spectacle et qu'aujourd'hui exceptionnellement ils pouvaient s'abstenir d'entrainement. Elle ajouta au cuistot qu'elle voulait AB-SO-LU-MENT un repas d'hiver qui ferait honneur à cette journée, ce qui n'en fit râler qu'un car tout les autres étaient tous euphoriques.

Watanuki, tout ronchon de devoir encore se surpasser pour le repas, et Domeki se lancèrent dans un concours du meilleurs bonhomme de neige, dont Himawari était l'arbitre.

Les Mokona, Ryu-ô, Shaolan, Sakura, Umi, Akira, Fye et Kurogane étaient pris dans une immense bataille de boules de neige, filmés par Tomoyo et Nokoru, et sous l'œil rieur de Fuuma, Seichiro, Karen, Kamui, Sôma et Yûko.

Mais les observateurs, à part les caméra-mans, se retrouvèrent vite pris dans la guerre quand Suo, qui venait de sortir de sa roulotte, se prit une boule de neige d'Akira et essaya de la relancer sur Soel, qui utilisa une de ses « 108 techniques secrètes » et relança des boules par millier sur toute personne présente, y compris Yûko. Seul Larg fût épargné par la déferlante de neige, et étrangement, Fye et les jumeaux Shiro (Kamui et Subaru) aussi. Même ceux qui construisaient des bonshommes de neige furent atteints.

Très vite, on vit des camps distincts qui s'abritaient derrière des murs de fortune construits à la va-vite :

La team Holic Tsubasa : composée de Yûko, Watanuki, Domeki, Himawari, Tchii, Fye, Kurogane (enrôlé de force), Kobato, Shaolan et Sakura.

La team des anges de rayearth : Yuzuriha, Kamui, Subaru, Karen, Umi, Fuu, Hikaru, Soel et Chun.

la team des sceaux détectives : Fuuma, Seichiro, Kusanagi, Suo, Akira, Sôma, Larg et Ryu-ô.

On avait jugé plus juste de séparer les Mokona et Yûko, et Yuzuriha et Kusanagi, pimentant ainsi le jeu. Chaque équipe avait des personnes plus fortes que les autres (comme Kamui, Subaru, les lanceurs de couteaux, Kurogane et Fye...) et des personnes plus faibles (Tchii, Kobato, Chun, Akira...).

La bataille battait de son plein.

Bien qu'en couple, Yuzuriha et Kusanagi s'affrontaient avec le sourire, rattrapant l'autre dès qu'il faisait mine de tomber, mais lui envoyant impitoyablement des balles blanches dessus.

Seichiro s'acharnait sur Subaru, qui évitait agilement ses attaques, tandis que Kamui attaquait sans relâche Fuuma, dès qu'il voulait aider son frère. Les quatre attaquaient et évitaient les projectiles tellement bien et aisément qu'on aurait pu douter que ce ne soit une chorégraphie.

Kobato et Tchii riaient, cachées derrière le mur de leur camp, rajoutant de la neige avec leurs petites mains gantées de laine.

Fuu avait déclaré forfait et était désormais à côté de Tomoyo et Nokoru, à une certaine distance tout de même pour laisser les deux amis d'enfance discuter.

Umi et Hikaru bataillaient vivement contre Suo et Akira, donnant un combat égal encore une fois. Umi fit un grand sourire à Suo, qui perdit soudain tout ses moyens, rouge comme une pivoine. La jeune fille en profita pour prendre l'avantage.

Karen et Sôma, la frivole et la sérieuse, s'affrontaient elles aussi en duel, mais on aurait dit qu'elles réglaient plus leurs compte qu'autre chose. Ryu-ô et Chun, qui se battaient sans trop de conviction, crurent entendre Sôma déclarer furieusement à Karen qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'elle influence Ryu-ô sur les paris, et encore moins qu'elle lui pique des sous-vêtements pour sortir le soir !

Soel et Larg avaient vite fait une alliance contre Kurogane, Fye, Watanuki et Domeki. Mais Yûko s'était joint à eux, et les deux clowns avaient déchanté... Ou plutôt, ils utilisaient maintenant une technique consistant à se cacher l'un derrière l'autre, tour à tour, le temps de lancer une boule l'autre en faisait une nouvelle. Mais la gérante répliquait en les renvoyant dans le tas de combattants avec sa métal cutter adorée.

Shaolan protégeait Sakura, qui faisait des boules de neiges pour ceux de son équipe.

Très vite, chaque artiste utilisa ses talents pour se sortir de la mêlée.

Yuzuriha utilisait inuki pour ramasser la neige, Kusanagi défonçait les projectiles qui venaient dans sa direction.

Seichiro et Fuuma faisaient des boules en forme de couteaux, et les mages utilisaient des tours de passe passe pour les faire disparaître. À la place, il réapparaissait d'autres boules projetées à nouveau contre les deux « frères ».

Kobato, afin de défendre sa position et celle de Tchii utilisait Ioryogi, en lui faisant cracher le feu pour faire fondre la neige, et de toute manière, devant l'adorable bouille des deux petites filles, personne n'osait attaquer franchement.

Hikaru et Umi se lançaient en l'air tour à tour afin d'avoir un meilleur angle d'attaque. Suo et Akira eux, n'en menaient pas large car à quoi pourraient servir des trompettes, des violons et autres dans une bataille de ce genre ?

Sôma utilisait ses shurikens pour stopper les boules en vol, et Karen tentait d'en faire fondre une partie, mais dans les deux cas, des projectiles les atteignaient. Himawari avait rejoint leur duel, son grand sourire sur les lèvres mais avec une aura sombre derrière elle. Bizarrement, les deux femmes eurent tôt fait de glisser sur une plaque de verglas, les mettant hors jeu pour un moment.

Chun s'amusait à poursuivre Ryu-ô, perchée sur une énorme boule de neige qui écrasa malencontreusement Akira. Le jeune homme eut beau lancer ses shurikens, rien ne stoppa la boule infernale qui lui roula dessus.

Soel comme Larg utilisaient leurs 108 techniques secrètes (enfin celles utilisables à cet instant) à tout va, semant la discorde un peu de partout, mais en face d'eux, Fye, Kurogane, Domeki et Watanuki n'étaient pas en reste. Fye utilisait son agilité pour tout éviter et envoyait Yue les bombarder depuis le ciel. Le cracheur de feu se contentait de faire fondre les projectiles, et parfois il utilisait un bâton pour fendre les boules en deux, ensuite il renvoyait avec rage ses balles et on aurait juré qu'il visait Fye, mais à chaque fois le blond évitait et une personne ennemie derrière lui se la prenait dans la tête. Watanuki utilisait une poêle pour renvoyer les projectiles, et Domeki l'encourageait, en balayant la neige pour permettre à Sakura de faire des provisions.

Shaolan protégeait toujours celle-ci en balançant de formidables coups de pieds sur tout ce qui s'approchait de trop près.

On se rendit vite compte que Yûko avait déserté et était aux côtés de Fuu, une boisson chaude sur les genoux et un plateau d'amuse-gueules à côté d'elle.

Au bout d'une longue bataille, il ne resta plus que Fye, Tchii et Kobato, Kurogane, Subaru et Kamui, Fuuma et Seichiro ainsi qu'Himawari dans la course.

Domeki et Watanuki étaient partis en cuisine pour préparer un bon repas chaud, Suo, Akira, Umi et Ryu-ô s'étaient fait aplatir, Chun s'était fait avoir par la déferlante de boules de neige des Mokona et de Hikaru, Kusanagi et Yuzuriha en avait eu marre de se taper dessus, préférant largement se câliner, Soel et Larg avaient tout deux pâtis de l'irascibilité de Watanuki et Kurogane, Sôma et Karen n'avaient pas voulu retourner au front, préférant se crêper le chignon assises, Hikaru avait finit par se faire avoir par la bouille trop choupi-trognon de Soel, et Sakura s'étant pris une boule de neige dans le nez, Shaolan avait paniqué et s'en était pris une bien grosse dans le crâne, l'assommant à moitié.

Bref, tout le petit monde finit par se diriger vers la tente-cantine, afin de prendre un repas bien mérité. Tous étaient épuisés mais souriaient comme des enfants (à part certains comme Seichiro, Kamui et Kurogane.).

Et seul deux personnes se rendirent compte que le sourire de Fye et de Subaru était faux.

Mais Yûko et Kurogane ne dirent rien. Ou du moins, pas explicitement.

"Kurogane, sans regarder la voyante: C'est parce que Seles approche, hein ?

Yûko, sans regarder non plus le brun: Oui. Parce qu'ils ont peur de revoir des personnes qu'ils n'aiment pas.

Kurogane: ...Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé, pour qu'ils viennent ici ?

Yûko: Je ne suis pas la personne à qui il faut poser la question. C'est à eux que tu dois demander.

Kurogane: ...Bah, après tout c'est pas mes oignons.

Yûko, avec un petit sourire énigmatique: Ils t'en parleront sûrement un jour... Vos destins sont liés... Le leur, le tien, et celui de toutes les personnes présentes ici. Tout vos destins sont liés. A vous de découvrir quel est ce lien.

Kurogane: … Mouais..."

Agacé par l'énigme, il détestait les énigmes, il se leva et retourna voir le reste de la troupe, qui s'occupait désormais de prendre des pelles, afin de déblayer la neige autour du cirque. Malheureusement, Ils eurent beau se démener pour déblayer tout, il se remit à neiger plusieurs fois, réduisant leurs efforts à néant.

A la fin de la journée, on du se rendre à l'évidence: Si il y avait moins de neige ici, il y en avait toujours autant autre part. Les spectateurs ayant réservé appelaient pour annuler, et personne ne vint à l'heure du spectacle.

Les artistes, un peu déprimés, restaient dans le chapiteau principal, où Fye et Sakura s'occupaient de servir des cafés et des chocolats chauds à tout le monde.

Alors que l'atmosphère silencieuse commençait à peser lourd, Yûko arriva en fanfare, provoquant un courant d'air froid qui fit frissonner les moins couverts.

Elle fit un grand sourire, vite repris par les Mokona qui la suivaient.

"Yûko: Comme ce soir il n'y a rien a faire...

Soel: Que tout le monde s'ennuie...

Larg: et que tout le monde déprime...!

Yûko: J'ai décidé que nous allions faire un spectacle rien que pour nous !

Soel et Larg, en cœur: Rien que pour nous ! On va manger, danser, boire, s'amuser !

Yûko: Bref, on commence par manger sur les gradins, tandis que chacun fait son numéro, puis on mange tous ensemble le dessert, et enfin on finit par un grand bal !

Soel: Et pour que nos musiciens puissent en profiter...

Larg: Nous avons ramené une radio et des CD !

Yûko, Soel et Larg, de concert: Envoyez la musique !"

Watanuki arriva avec un chariot roulant plein de nourriture et de boissons chaudes, Domeki apportait des coussins pour pouvoir être confortablement assis, et Kobato appuya en se hissant sur la pointe de ses petits pieds sur le bouton « Play » D'une immense radio (enceintes comprises).

Une musique enjouée et assez moderne se mit à retentir, et tout le monde retrouva le sourire en s'approchant du chariot, où ils récoltaient un plateau de nourriture et un coussin. Tchii arriva, ses petits bras chargés de couvertures, et manqua de tomber. Heureusement, Fye la rattrapa et lui prit sa charge trop lourde des bras. Le borgne distribua les couvertures à chacun et alla s'asseoir à côté de Subaru et Kamui, que Tchii avait rejoint, en tenant la main de Kobato.

Chun et Ryu-ô, en parfaite harmonie requirent l'attention générale, en se mettant au centre de la piste.

"Chun: On a une idée !

Ryu-ô: Je dirais même plus, nous avons une bonne idée !

Chun: on propose un tirage au sort !

Ryu-ô acquiesça avec un grand sourire."

Tout le monde les regarda sans comprendre. Ce fut Karen et Sôma qui trouvèrent les premières, avec un air entendu.

"Karen et Sôma: Ahh, un tirage au sort ! Je comprends !"

Et elles se regardèrent en souriant, avant de se rendre compte de la personne à qui elles souriaient et de recommencer à se chamailler.

Soel et Larg comprirent aussi et vinrent au centre de la piste.

"Soel: Mais oui, un tirage au sort !

Larg: Expliquez donc, vous deux !

Ryu-ô: Et bien, vous écrivez chacun vos noms sur un papier...

Chun: Et on met les papiers dans un récipient.

Soel, qui voulait garder la vedette: On tire au sort un papier...

Larg, qui voulait la même chose: Ou même deux...

Chun, se prenant au jeu: Ou trois...

Ryu-ô, qui ne perdrait pas: Voir quatre !

Les quatre personnes, en se regardant méchamment et en haussant le ton: Bref, on tire un nombre de papier aléatoire ET LES PERSONNES **TIREES AU SORT**..."

Yuzuriha, qui ne le sentait pas, arriva avec un gros marteau et en assomma deux, tandis que Yûko et sa métal cutter se chargeaient des deux autres.

"Yuzuriha, avec un grand sourire et en se frottant les mains: Les personnes tirées au sort feront un numéro ensemble !"

Fuuma et Seichiro regardèrent les jumeaux illusionnistes avec un grand sourire, un peu effrayant. Ils déclarèrent que c'était une très bonne idée, et chacun fut d'accord. Sauf Kurogane et Kamui, mais on leur força un peu la main, et ils durent écrire leurs noms aussi. Tandis que tout le monde retournait en riant à son assiette, le blond borgne saisit Tchii et Subaru saisit Kobato. Ils les portèrent pour les mettre sur une chaise et leur firent tirer un papier chacune, les mettant bien haut pour qu'elles lisent bien fort.

Les deux petites filles tirèrent d'abord Umi et Suo, qui firent un peu de trapèze, Suo connaissant les bases. Puis Tomoyo et Nokoru, qui passèrent le film de la bataille de boule de neige. Puis ce fut Fye et Watanuki, le borgne énervant le cuistot, avant de lui faire des compliments, ce qui donnait, au vu de l'air perdu du brun, un spectacle comique. Puis elles tirèrent Tchii, Yuzuriha et Chun, qui firent une course poursuite en ballon. Il y eut plein d'autres groupes, tous plus variés les uns que les autres. Tchii et Kobato tirèrent une nouvelle fois.

"Tchii: Alors... Soel !

Kobato: Et Kurogane !

Kurogane, avec une affreuse grimace: QUOI ? PAS QUESTION QUE JE FASSE QUOIQUE CE SOIT AVEC CE CLOWN !

Fye, en se bouchant une oreille: Si tu veux on peut rajouter deux personnes !

Yûko, avec un grand sourire sadique: Mais tu ne peux pas te défiler !

Kurogane: Bon, Bon, rajoutez deux personnes, mais après on me laisse tranquille !

Tchii, avec un sourire gros comme une maison: j'ai tiré Larg !

Kurogane, avec le visage très très pâle: Oh Mon Dieu !

Kobato, avec un sourire grand comme celui de Totoro: Et moi j'ai tiré Fy..."

Kurogane, encore plus pâle bondit sur le papier et le remit dans le récipient en jurant. Il gueula qu'il voulait qu'on tire un autre nom.

"Kobato, un peu triste: Maiiiiis...

Fye, avec un grand sourire: Vas-y Kobato-chan, tu peux re-tirer un papier ! Si ça se trouve, il va tomber sur Yûko !

Kobato, avec un petit sourire: D'accord ! Alors j'ai... Yu..."

Kurogane verdit, mais attendit un instant, juste pour voir si il entendait l'ombre d'un « Ko ».

"Kobato, qui avait du mal à lire: Yu... Yui ? C'est qui ça, Yui ?

Kamui, recrachant ce qu'il mangeait sur Fuuma: Hein !

Subaru, crachant son chocolat chaud sur Seichiro: Quoi !

Fye, rentrant dans le pilier en face de lui: Aïe ! Pardon ? Yui !"

Il y eut un grand silence tandis que tout le monde regardait les trois ex-Selesiens avec de grands yeux ronds. Fye, Subaru et Kamui pâlirent et se précipitèrent tout les trois vers la petite fille, lui arrachant le papier des mains. Elle se mit à sangloter, apeurée, et Yûko la pris dans ses bras, en regardant les trois jeunes hommes d'un air anxieux. Ceux-ci tremblaient tellement qu'il leur fallut une bonne minute pour déplier correctement le papier. Les trois garçons, avec l'air d'aller à un enterrement lurent.

"Kamui, qui fronçait les sourcils: Yu... Ah, c'est qui qui a écrit ?

Subaru, avec un air vraiment paniqué et anxieux: oui, c'est mal écrit, c'est marqué... euh... Yu...

Fye, avec un sourire fatigué, réprimant un soupir de soulagement: c'est marqué Yue ! Pas Yui ! C'est Tchii qui a noté, je reconnais l'écriture...

Subaru, avec un sourire rassuré, un peu forcé: Ah bon, j'ai cru !

Kamui, avec une mine fatiguée: Ne me refaites jamais le coup !"

Fye et Subaru se serrèrent dans leurs bras, attirant Kamui de force. Tchii les rejoints, n'ayant rien compris, et cria « Ouais, un câlin ! ». Soel et Larg, qui savaient ce qui se passait mais ne laissaient rien paraître firent de même, puis Kobato qui s'était calmée et Sakura, puis ce fut le tour de Yuzuriha et Chun, et Tomoyo et Hikaru s'ajoutèrent, et bientôt un gros amas de personnes s'écroula à terre pour surcharge.

Personne n'avait compris ce qui venait de se passer, et ce fut les lanceurs de couteau, un peu beaucoup fâchés qui posèrent LA question en premier.

"Fuuma: Dites, c'est qui Yui ?

Seichiro: Parce que là, il nous doit deux vestes neuves !"

Yûko vint au secours des trois jeunes gens.

"Yûko: Vous pouvez en demander une neuve à Tomoyo, voyons !

Tomoyo, avec un énooooorme sourire et les yeux qui brillaient: oui, j'en serais ravie, et puis il faut que je prenne vos mesures ! A tous !"

Toute la troupe recula d'un pas, devant les yeux illuminés de joie de la costumière. Ils se dépêchèrent de regagner leurs places, et réclamèrent le dessert avec vigueur.

Fye expliqua à Tchii qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire participer Yue, tandis que Watanuki servait de la tarte au pomme encore chaude aux éternels affamés.

Les conversations repartirent de plus belle, et l'incident fut oublié. Alors que la musique commençait à devenir propice à la danse, des couples se formèrent.

Yuzuriha, bien entendu, avec Kusanagi, ainsi que Soel avec Larg. Puis, Seichiro invita Subaru, qui accepta en rougissant, et Kamui se fit trainer de force sur la piste par Fuuma et son éternel sourire. Tomoyo poussa Shaolan à inviter Sakura, et se fit elle-même inviter par Nokoru, qui s'était auparavant chargé de pousser Suo à demander une danse à Umi et Akira à Hikaru « Car c'est plus galant, même si c'est pas de l'amour, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ». Tchii et Kobato sautillaient main dans la main, s'amusant comme des folles.

Ryu-ô et Chun, « juste pour s'amuser », les rejoignirent, vite suivis par Fye qui trainait Kurogane, Domeki qui trainait Watanuki. Yûko, Himawari, Sôma, Fuu et Karen avaient la charge de garder la caméra de Tomoyo et celle de Nokoru, qui tournaient. Mais Yûko demanda à toutes de prendre part à la danse, et Himawari se mit avec Fuu tandis que Sôma et Karen se lançaient des éclairs.

Soudain, la sonnerie d'un téléphone sonna, comme une alarme lugubre, qui tranchait sur la bonne humeur ambiante. C'était le téléphone de l'accueil, et Yûko alla décrocher. Au bout de 5 minutes, elle revint, et tout le monde se tût devant son air grave.

Pour la forme, elle réclama le silence avant de parler, et Soel arrêta la musique tandis que chacun retournait à sa place.

"Larg, avec une mine inquiète: Yûko, c'était qui, au téléphone ?

Soel: Oui, il voulait quoi ?

Yûko, avec une petite ride lui barrant le front: Écoutez moi. C'était le maire, au téléphone."

Une rumeur se répandit tout de suite dans les gradins, répétant « Le maire ? ». Yûko continua sans se formaliser, et le silence se fit à nouveau.

"Yûko: La route par où nous devions partir demain est bloquée par la neige. Nous ne pourrons pas partir tant qu'elle ne sera pas déblayée, ce qui pourrait prendre du temps. Le maire s'engage à ne plus nous faire payer notre place tant que nous serons bloqués, car il y a peu de chance pour que beaucoup de monde ne se déplace voir le spectacle."

Elle marqua un temps, durant lequel ceux venant de Seles se regardèrent, consternés.

"Fye: Donc on va se retrouver ici en même temps que Seles ?

Yûko: Oui, ça risque fort.

Kurogane: Mais si on est bloqué, Seles ne peut pas venir non plus !

Fuuma: Il a raison, c'est débile !

Yûko: désolée de vous décevoir, mais les ex-Selesiens ici présents vous le confirmeront...

Subaru, l'air déchiré: Oui. Seles est un cirque qui, étrangement, a toujours amené la neige avec lui. Donc...

Kamui, finissant en fronçant les sourcils: Il s'est équipé pour pouvoir rouler dans la neige."

Ce fut Tchii qui finit, avec la voix grave, et ceux qui l'entendirent parler et qui connaissaient son secret comprirent que ce n'était pas Tchii mais Freya qui parlait. Et sa petite voix d'enfant trop sérieuse et sombre retentis comme on sonne le glas.

"Freya: Quel que soit le temps, il viendra."

…

**A suivre !**

* * *

><p><strong>Niark niark niark !<strong>

**Ça y est, c'est finit ! *commence à envisager de prendre des vacances***

**Et bien je peux vous dire que j'en ai bavé ! Ça fait, euuuuuh... 3 mois que je planche dessus sans en tirer quoi que ce soit ! Donc là, celui qui ose me faire un reproche, c'est à ses risques et périls è.é**

**Comment ça, la fin ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma fin ? Elle est tout bonnement géniale ! *big smile un poil sadique***

**bon d'accord, j'aurais pu éviter de faire ça... mais qui me lirait, sinon ?**

**Bref, dans le chapitre suivant, Seles est là et tout va se casser la figure... Venez lire !**

**Quand ce sera sorti, EVIDEMENT ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sortira plus tôt !**

***regarde kuro, fye et mokona, ainsi que tout le reste***

**mokona-pyuh, avec un grand sourire innocent: Et vous, essayez seulement de leur dire où je suis, et je vous jure que dans le prochain chapitre il y aura des morts !**

**Tous: *GULP***

**Sakura, chuchotant comme une petite souris: Elle a pris le premier taxi en direction de l'aéroport !**

**mokona-pyuh, passant justement, en sens inverse sur un vélo: Je t'ai entendue, tu sais... comme c'est dommage !**

**Sakura: Naaaaaan !**

**Mokona-pyuh, disparaissant au loin: Hahaha ! Laissez des reviews et peut-être que je ferais en sorte de réduire le nombre de morts ! HAHAHAHA !**

**Fye, avec une grosse goutte de sueur: Maman, on va tous mourir...**


	5. rencontre avec Seles

**Enfin le chapitre cinq, que d'émotions :3**

**Je vous le donne en mille, les problèmes se profilent, et ils sont nombreux...**

**mais tout d'abord : merci à tout les reviewseurs, je vous ai tous (ou presque répondu par MP, alors je ne répond ici qu'aux annonymes) ! J'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous plaira autant ;)**

**Mamoru: La voici ta suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Alors finalement, tu as rêvé de ça ou pas ? XD merci de lire aussi assidument !  
><strong>

**D'ailleurs tout le monde risque de me tuer en voyant la fin de ce chapitre... je vais migrer, je crois -'  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre cinq : rencontre avec Seles**

Cette nuit là, la neige ne cessa pas une seconde de tomber, tout comme les larmes de Tchii et de Subaru. Kamui et Fye, beaucoup plus maîtres de leurs sentiments les avaient accompagnés dans leurs roulottes ou les deux plus émotifs s'étaient endormi, épuisés et encore tout barbouillés de larmes. Et Kobato, attristée de voir sa seule amie de son âge dans cet état dormit avec elle.

Kurogane avait senti la détresse des ex-Selesiens et avait accepté de bon cœur que Subaru, Kobato et Kamui viennent squatter pour la nuit. Il avait juste ajouté deux paillasses à côté de celle du borgne.

Il se dit un peu plus tard qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter, mais c'était trop tard pour les virer. Ils étaient déjà tous endormi...

Le pauvre cracheur de feu ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, ou presque, et se dit que vraiment, ce blond et sa clique s'étaient passé le mot pour lui pourrir l'existence ! En effet, les ex-Selesiens dormaient. Mais ils parlaient en dormant ! Kobato, cette chanceuse avait le sommeil lourd des enfants de son jeune âge.

Le brun, qui s'était rendu à l'évidence (sa nuit allait être parfaitement gâchée), n'eut d'autres choix que d'écouter les bribes de textes qui sortaient des bouches endormies. Il ne savait pas vraiment à qui cela appartenait, mais ce n'était pas bien gai... Parfois leurs ton, froids et tranchants comme de la glace semblait refléter d'autres personnes, relater des paroles entendues plutôt que dites... Parfois c'était plus eux qui proféraient les menaces ...!

Et il avait l'impression que ça allait en s'empirant, devenant un flot confus qui se mélangeait dans la nuit.

_« Tu sais que je ne veux pas ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »_

_« Freya, Elda, si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose... »_

_« Oniisama, j'ai peur, très peur, il fait tout noir ! »_

_« Freya, ou es tu ? Freya, viens me voir j'ai une surprise pour toi... C'est ça approche, sale gamine ! »_

_« Pourquoi tu l'as poussé ? Pourquoi ? »_

_« Non ! Hokuto, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, même si je devais mourir... »_

_« C'est ça, salaud ! »_

_« Et si on sortait ? Ah bon ? C'est gentil, mais je ne trouve pas... Après tout, c'est toi qui l'a tué, pas moi ! »_

_« Tu sais que c'est faux, c'était un accident. »_

_« Écoute, tu m'énerve ! Je t'ai déjà dit non ! Tu parle quelle langue que je te le fasse comprendre ? Celle des gros porcs ? C'est du harcèlement !»_

_« Pourquoi on l'enterre ? Pourquoi papa et maman ils bougent plus ? »_

_« Continue et je sors le couteau. »_

_« C'est... Une ambulance ? »_

_« Kotori... Kotori non, arrête ! Tu va mettre le feu ! On pourrait tous mourir ! »_

_« Je sais me défendre. »_

_« J'ai faim ! »_

_« Il est tombé ! »_

_« Venez me chercher, je ferais ce que vous voulez ! »_

_« Non... Ashura, il ne faut pas, je ne veux pas... Non, Fye... Fye au secours, Fye ! »_

_« A l'aide ! »_

_« Meurs. Meurs, et sois lavé de tes péchés... »_

_« J'ai peur ! »_

_« Elle est... elle est morte ! Freya, ouvre les yeux, pourquoi tu saigne ?»_

_« Ce n'est pas moi ! »_

_« J'ai mal ! »_

_« Au secours ! »_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Tu avais promis qu'on serait toujours ensemble ! Menteur ! Menteur ! Je te hais ! »_

_« C'est toi qui l'a tué. »_

_« Voyons mon petit... »_

_« Voyons mon petit... »_

_« Voyons mon petit... »_

_« Voyons ma petite... »_

_« C'EST TOI QUI L'A TUE ! »_

_« Ne me laissez pas là !»_

_« Je veux sortir... »_

_« Je l'ai laissé au fond de l'eau... avec un peu de chance il est mort. »_

_« Il faut qu'on parte. »_

_« Loin. »_

_« Il faut partir. »_

_« Ils vont nous chasser. »_

_« On les laisse. »_

_« On va se faire tuer. »_

_« ça ne sera plus pareil si on fuit. »_

_« On ne nous fera plus jamais de mal, tu verra. »_

_« Adieu... Ashura... »_

_« Hokuto... »_

_« Kotori... »_

_« Freya... Fye... »_

_« Où on va ? »_

_« En sécurité, j'espère. »_

_« En sécurité... »_

_« Tu dis en sécurité mais... »_

_« Même si on sera en sécurité... »_

_« En sécurité ou pas... »_

_« J'AI VU. J'AI TOUT VU. J'AI VU CE QUE LES HOMMES SONT CAPABLES DE FAIRE. J'AI VU LE SANG S'ECOULER DES PLAIES. J'AI VU LES YEUX EFFRAYES, LES LARMES, LES CRIS, LE DESESPOIR. J'AI VU LA RAGE, LA HAINE, LA FOLIE, LES MEURTRES. J'AI TOUT VU, TOUT ENTENDU. MAINTENANT, MÊME EN SECURITE JE N'OUBLIERAIS PAS. »_

Le cracheur de feu ne comprenait pas grand chose. Il y avait tant de sentiments négatifs, tant de tristesse et de haine dans ces mots... Et puis, étonnement, les pensées se rejoignaient sur certains points. Tous, à un moment donné avaient accusé quelqu'un de meurtre. Et tous s'étaient fait accusés à la place de ce quelqu'un. Tous avaient décidé de fuir, tous avaient fuis, tous aspiraient à la tranquillité et à la sécurité. Mais tous avaient vu tant de choses atroces qu'ils ne se sentiraient jamais bien.

Le brun entendit encore ses pensionnaires se retourner dans leurs lits pour s'enfoncer dans un sommeil plus profond et, avec un peu de chance, moins agité. Un dernier murmure, venant du blond atteint ses oreilles, le marquant plus qu'il n'aurait voulu.

_« Et même si Elda ne se souviens plus, même si Freya a aussi oublié une grande partie de ses souvenirs, même si Subaru et Kamui sont partis avant de voir la marque que j'ai dans le dos... Même si tous oubliaient un jour, je sais que je n'oublierai pas. Car Il sera toujours là pour me le rappeler... Lui et cet œil... »_

La marque qu'il avait dans le dos ? C'est vrai que le borgne n'avait jamais montré son dos... Et puis, qui était ce IL ? Et qu'est-ce qu'un œil avait à voir là dedans ? Était-ce l'œil qu'il avait perdu ? Et qu'était il arrivé ? Qui était mort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'oublierais pas ? Pourquoi ce crétin devait toujours porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules ...?

Kurogane ferma les yeux, la tête pleine de question.

...

Et doucement, alors que Kurogane croyais enfin pouvoir dormir, tous en cœur se mirent à fredonner une chanson. Il grogna. Il n'avait même pas eut une minute de répit ! Résigné, il écouta à nouveau. C'était une comptine enfantine et qui pourtant, lui froid dans le dos.

Les yeux de ses invités étaient clos, ils dormaient, et pourtant ils bougeaient un peu, comme se balançant au gré de la musique...

Leurs gorges émettaient une sorte de vrombissement rythmé, entre le grave et l'aiguë, hypnotique. Il sembla à Kurogane que dehors le vent soufflait moins fort, que tout s'était tut pour laisser la comptine résonner dans l'air vide de la roulotte. Les paroles résonnèrent enfin, semblant se geler en l'air tellement l'air et l'ambiance étaient glaciales.

_Retenez-vous de rire  
>dans le petit matin !<em>

_Il neige, il neige... le cirque bleu est là !_

_Enfants ne sortez pas !_

_Ne dites pas votre nom  
>à l'homme aux yeux froids<br>si il vous le demande !_

_Il neige, il neige... le cirque bleu est là !_

_Enfants n'y allez pas !_

_A la neige, à la pluie, à la glace,_

_à l'homme qui toujours souris,  
>ne tendez pas la main !<em>

_Il neige il neige... Le cirque bleu est là !_

_Enfants ne le croyez pas !_

_N'ouvrez votre fenêtre  
>qu'aux personnes honnêtes<br>que vous connaissez bien !_

_Il neige, il neige... le cirque bleu est là !_

_Enfants ne le suivez pas !_

Kurogane, épouvanté, les regarda commencer à se lever, comme des somnambules, alors qu'ils chantaient encore, d'une voix hypnotique. Il eut juste le réflexe d'aller fermer la roulotte à clé, au cas ou, tel les enfants face au joueur de flûte de Hamelin ils auraient la drôle d'idée de retourner au « cirque bleu »...

Les quatre ex-Selesiens étaient à présent debout, immobiles, en direction de la fenêtre, les yeux clos. Se balançant toujours, il continuèrent leur chanson.

_Si vous le suivez, si vous le croyez_

_Il vous retirera votre liberté,_

_tout ce que vous aimez !_

_Il neige, il neige... Le cirque bleu est là !_

_Si vous y allez, si vous y entrez_

_Vous ne sortirez pas,_

_Il vous retrouvera !_

_Il neige, il neige... Le cirque de glace est là !_

_Là bas..._

Leurs voix toujours monotones, le rythme se fit de plus en plus rapide. Il effectuaient une sorte de danse en même temps, mimant ce qu'il disaient.

_On vous arrachera les yeux, _Ils mirent une main sur un œil, et Kurogane se fit la réflexion que Fye était borgne... justement...

_On vous coupera les jambes et les bras, _Ils mirent les mains sur leurs bras et leurs jambes, se recroquevillant.

_On vous mettra dans une cage, _ils restèrent prostrés.

_On vous violera, _Ils se recroquevillèrent encore plus.

_On s'avancera vers vous, avec un couteau... _Un geste en arrière, Kurogane retint sa respiration.

_Et on vous tuera... Si vous n'en avez pas ! _Alors qu'ils faisaient tous mine de reculer, effrayés, ils ouvrirent soudain des yeux vides, tranchants comme de la glace, qui ne voyaient rien. De leurs manches sortit un couteau qu'ils attrapèrent d'un geste habile, un masque indifférent sur le visage, en se levant d'un bond. Même la petite Tchii avait un masque de glace. Le cracheur de feu sentait que derrière cette comptine se trouvait comme une menace, mais il ne fit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu faire ?

Les quatre Selesiens, qui n'étaient pas vraiment eux-mêmes, comme dans un rêve firent un léger pas en avant.

_Il neige, il neige... Le cirque de mort est là !_

_Qu'il ne vous attrape pas !_

D'un même mouvement, ils lancèrent leurs couteaux sur Kurogane.

…

Un grand cri réveilla tout le cirque, vers sept heures du matin.

Alors que tout le monde se lançait en courant vers l'origine du bruit, un grand courant d'air chaud afflua et fit fondre la neige. De la roulotte de Kurogane sortait un gigantesque dragon de feu, plus grand que tout ce qu'il avait put faire jusqu'à présent. Il s'enroula sur lui même, s'allongeant de plus en plus vers le ciel.

Le cri, il s'avéra vite que c'était Tchii et Kobato, terrorisées, qui l'avait poussé. Tout les ex-Selesiens s'étaient réveillés en sursaut et étaient sortis en vitesse de la roulotte, ou Kurogane crachait le feu, les yeux exorbités, totalement absent.

Alors que tout le monde se relayait des seaux d'eau afin d'éteindre et la roulotte et le cracheur de feu, Tomoyo s'avança, décidée à en finir, et mit une claque à son -ci se réveilla instantanément et arrêta illico de cracher le feu, effrayé par lui-même.

Kurogane, en regardant les dégâts causés au toit de la roulotte avec de grands yeux : Oh, merde !

Tomoyo, d'un air sévère et en même temps inquiet : Tu peux le dire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris, Kurogane ? Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'avais pas perdu ton calme ainsi !

Kurogane, en se massant le crâne, totalement perdu : Euh, je... c'était...

Il regarda autour de lui, et vit soulagé que tout le monde était sauf. Il croisa le regard des ex-Selesiens, et eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne comprenait rien. Il lui semblait qu'il sortait d'un cauchemar.

Kurogane, avec un air très très surpris : Ils ont réussis à sortir ? Comment ? J'avais fermé à clé, et la clé, je l'avais sur... moi...

Suo et Akira, avec de grands yeux : Parce que c'était prémédité et tout ? Tu voulais les tuer ?

Kurogane, s'étouffant : Nan, mais ça va pas la tête ! C'est parce qu'ils m'ont... Ils m'ont... merde... je n'ai... je n'ai aucune trace de blessure ?

Fye regarda le brun avec un air inquiet. Il disait des choses incohérentes. Ce n'était pas vraiment son habitude...

Fye, avec inquiétude : Mais, Kuro-chan... ce n'était pas fermé à clé... et pourquoi tu serais blessé ?

Kurogane, de plus en plus perdu : Pas fermé à clé ? Ah... Mais... J'ai pourtant... Vous... La chanson... Les couteaux... Je... C'était... Un rêve ? Je rêvais ? Mais...

Tandis que tout le monde se regardait, se demandant comment le brun, d'habitude avec les pieds sur terre pouvait confondre rêve et réalité. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Kamui, qui s'inquiétait aussi, pris conscience d'une chose alors. Kurogane avait une petite piqûre au cou.

Kamui, allant voir le brun : Cette piqûre ! Kurogane, tu te rappelle comment tu t'es fait piqué ? Un insecte ?

Subaru, paniquant : Tu es sûr, une piqûre ?

Fye, avec un air froid : ça, c'est eux...

Les ex-Selesiens, d'une voix froide : Primera et Shogo !

Une voix féminine, venant du haut d'une roulotte : Eh bien on dirait que vous n'avez pas perdu votre jugeote, mes petits agneaux !

Toute la troupe regarda comme un seul homme le haut de la roulotte la plus proche. Une jeune fille avec des cheveux verts tenus en couettes hautes ainsi qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns-gris tenus en une petite queue de cheval se tenaient en haut de la roulotte de Watanuki et Domeki. Ils sautèrent au sol agilement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille était suspendue à son amoureux et l'on voyait qu'ils formaient un couple très soudé. Pourtant, leur attitude dédaigneuse et hautaine, un peu moqueuse, déplut tout de suite à l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Surtout à Kurogane, qui ne les sentait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas ! Il avait beau ne pas avoir tout ses esprits sur le moment, il comprenait bien qu'on lui avait fait un truc.

Fye, avec un air froid qui n'avait rien à envier au plus glacial des glaçons s'approcha du couple, un poignard brillant dans sa main. Alors qu'il faisait mine de vouloir leur lancer dessus, une main retint la sienne. Kamui, avec une expression semblable sur le visage avait retenu son geste.

Kamui, froid: Fye, calme toi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les tuer comme ça ne résoudrais rien.

Comme à regret, le borgne baissa son arme et fit un pas en arrière. Subaru, qui tenait Tchii dans ses bras, et Kamui qui tenait Kobato vinrent se mettre à côté de lui. Primera fit soudain un grand sourire joyeux en voyant la petite blonde.

Primera, en s'approchant en sautillant de Tchii: Eldaaa ! Comme tu as grandi ! Tu es toujours aussi mignonne ! Je suis contente que tu aille bien, ma puce !

Alors qu'elle allait la toucher pour lui faire un bisou, la main de la petite blonde lui asséna une claque sur le bras.

Freya, tout aussi froide que le reste: Ne me touche pas, sale sorcière !

Primera, douchée, avec un mauvais sourire: Ah, c'est toi, Freya ? Toujours là quand il ne faut pas, sale môme !

Freya, impassible: Tu pourrais jeter maintenant la seringue que tu voulais me planter dans le cou ?

Primera fit un petit sourire crispé et jeta à terre une petite seringue qu'elle gardait camouflée dans sa manche. L'ensemble des tsubasiens les regardaient, ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce qui se passait. Une attaque ? Des Selesiens ? Freya, Elda ? Cela faisait beaucoup trop de choses et la plupart ne captaient rien, à part qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas. Shogo s'avança vers les quatre ex-Selesiens, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Shogo : Du calme, nous venons en amis. Primera a juste voulu s'amuser un peu... En tout cas je suis heureux de vous revoir, tous...

Fye, lui crachant presque au visage : Ben c'est pas partagé ! Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Primera, ayant retrouvé son air joyeux et enfantin : C'est le chef qui veut inviter la patronne à dîner ! Vous ne lui refuseriez pas une petite rencontre ?

Fye épouvanté recula de deux pas, blanc comme la neige. Il haletait, et Kurogane qui était à côté de lui vit que son œil unique, écarquillé était perdu dans sa mémoire. Ce fut Freya qui posa sa main fraîche sur la joue du borgne, le faisant revenir à lui.

Fye, maîtrisant mal quelques tremblements : Ashura est... Il a repris la direction ?

Shogo, rieur : Non, ne t'inquiète donc pas, il est toujours dans le coma.

Fye, retrouvant son calme d'un coup, et même un micro-sourire : Ah bon.

Tout les tsubasiens regardèrent le blond d'un air effaré. Fye, le souriant blond toujours si gentil, en plus d'être totalement métamorphosé -il avait quand même failli poignarder les deux Selesiens- était rassuré que quelqu'un soit dans le coma ? Ils se dirent tous d'un coup que Kurogane ne devait pas être le seul à avoir été chamboulé mystérieusement.

Chun, s'avançant vers le borgne : Tu ne l'aime pas, ton directeur ?

Fye, avec douceur mais fermeté : Ce n'est pas... ce n'est plus mon directeur. Maintenant c'est Yûko. Pas Ashura. Et puis, ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais plutôt que je ne l'aime plus, puisque que ce n'est plus mon directeur.

La jeune fille acquiesça, rassurée de l'explication du mage. Mais l'ensemble des adultes présents se firent la réflexion que cela ne tenait pas debout. Et Kurogane, même dans les vapes remarqua que le borgne n'avait pas menti sur le PLUS. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il l'avait aimé. Et le brun présentait que ce n'était pas un amour forcément très sain. Fye se tourna à nouveau vers les deux Selesiens, qui n'avaient pas bougé.

Fye, plus calme : Je suppose que c'est Kyle qui a prit la direction, dans ce cas...

Shogo, tout sourire : Tu suppose bien ! Et c'est lui qui invite votre patronne à dîner. Ce soir dans sa roulotte, à 19h. Cela lui conviendrait-il ?

Yûko, se mettant à côté de Fye : Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas d'affaires pour marcher correctement dans la neige, et j'aurais peur de rester bloquée là-bas.

Kamui eut un sourire discret qui n'échappa à Kurogane, Seishiro, , Nokoru, Suo et Kusanagi, qui observaient la scène avec un certain recul, se doutant que quelque chose se tramait. Que les ex-Selesiens deviennent aussi violents, froids et effrayant juste en voyant deux de leurs anciens coéquipiers... Cela prouvait que Seles avait beau amener la neige, il n'était pas aussi pur et blanc qu'elle. Et ce petit sourire leur prouva aussi que leurs quatre amis avaient peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Yûko si elle acceptait la requête de Kyle. Donc que Seles était un danger potentiel pour tous. La prévenance de leur chef leur tira également un sourire discret.

La réplique suivante ôta par contre tout sourire à chacun.

Yûko, avec un petit sourire courtois : Dit lui que je décline son offre, mais qu'il est le bienvenu ici, ce soir, dans le chapiteau principal, à 19h. Il pourra se joindre au repas que nous prenons ensemble, la troupe et moi.

Primera sourit à son tour, visiblement charmée par la femme aux yeux dorés, et lui assura qu'ils porteraient le message et que le chef serait sûrement à l'heure. Yûko fit un petit signe d'assentiment et les deux Selesiens firent un grand bond pour atterrir sur la roulotte d'où ils étaient venus. Avec un dernier signe adressé à tout le monde, ils disparurent de l'autre côté. La troupe eut un temps sans réaction, puis chacun s'ébroua, faisant tomber la neige poudreuse qui leur était tombé dessus.

Nokoru, réagissant le premier : Vous nous devez des explications, je crois. Comment avez vous su qu'ils étaient là, premièrement ? Et pourquoi êtes vous si méfiants envers eux ?

Les ex-Selesiens ne répondirent pas tout de suite, jaugeant ce qui pouvait être dit ou non. Finalement ce fut Fye, qui avait naturellement une meilleure approche des secrets à cacher, qui répondit.

Fye : Shogo et Primera sont de Seles, et ont des numéros de sarbacanes. Mais ils sont aussi aide-infirmiers, ce qui explique leur connaissance de tout ces... produits « utiles ». Et si nous sommes méfiants, c'est parce qu'une chose malheureuse est bien trop vite arrivée.

Fuu, mettant le doigt sur ce qui clochait vraiment : Mais justement, la chose malheureuse, ce n'est pas que tu aurais pu les tuer avec ce poignard ?

Umi : C'est vrai ! Pourquoi se balader avec un poignard ? Ce n'est pas prudent ! Et ça l'est encore moins de le pointer sur quelqu'un !

Fye se raidit, se rendant bien compte qu'il lui fallait trouver une solution pour éviter de raconter tout à ses camarades, sans éveiller les soupçons et sans les inquiéter. Heureusement pour lui, il avait eut des années pour s'entraîner au mensonge. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il sortit son excuse, avec un sourire en prime.

Fye, avec un magnifique sourire aussi faut et épanoui qu'une fleur en plastique: Ce « poignard », comme vous dites, n'est qu'un couteau suisse, à valeur sentimentale. Et comme ils venaient de droguer Kuro-ronchon avec leurs produits, j'ai préféré être en position de force si ils décidaient de s'en servir à nouveau.

Kamui et Subaru retinrent un éclat de rire, mais personne ne le remarqua, à part certaines personnes en alerte. Tout le monde était plus ou moins satisfait de l'explication du blond, et partit discuter en petits groupes de l'incident. Les ex-selesiens se groupèrent, sans Tchii qui était partie jouer dans la neige avec Kobato et Chun, insouciantes. Kurogane, les lanceurs de couteau, Kusanagi, Karen et les musiciens se mirent tout prêts d'eux, faisant semblant de papoter, mais attentifs à la conversation d'à côté.

Kamui, avec un éclat de rire moqueur, singeant le borgne: « à valeur sentimentale !»...! Oh Fye, tu ne t'es pas foulé, pour l'excuse... « à valeur sentimentale ! », Je vous jure !

Subaru, réprimant mal son hilarité : Depuis quand tu es aussi attaché à ce bout de métal ? Et surtout, tu as joué gros là, avec ton « couteau suisse » ! heureusement qu'ils n'y connaissent rien en couteaux ! Parce que j'ai jamais vu un couteau suisse de cette taille, moi !

Fye, rougissant un peu, mais assez froid tout de même : Oh ça va ! Vous permettez, c'est le plus simple dans ces situations ! Qu'est-ce que vous auriez dit à ma place, hein !

Kamui, parti dans son trip : Oui mais quand même... « ce n'est qu'un couteau suisse à valeur sentimentale !» Mouahaha... « valeur sentimentale »...

Tandis que le borgne commençait à s'agacer en souriant de l'hilarité de ses compagnons, le groupe de voyeurs cachait mal sa perplexité. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Kamui rire autant, et le pauvre était rouge et la larme à l'œil. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi cela les faisait rire autant. Le mensonge était donc si énorme ? Et comment ça, ils n'y connaissaient rien en couteaux ? Parce que eux y connaissaient quelque chose, peut-être ! Les lanceurs de couteaux avaient bien vus que ce n'était pas un simple couteau suisse, et ils firent partager leur remarque avec les autres. Après de nombreuses messes basses sur l'affaire suspicieuse du couteau à valeur sentimentale, ils se séparèrent, ayant d'autres choses à faire.

Kurogane était redevenu lui-même et râlait tout seul de s'être fait drogué aussi facilement. Chacun s'attela à réparer le toit de la roulotte endommagée, tandis que Yûko partait vers les cuisines avec Watanuki. Subaru et Fye eurent tôt fait de la rattraper, Kamui ayant été assigné aux réparations. Le pauvre était d'ailleurs encore un peu rouge, ce qui lui valut quelques remarques moqueuses de Ryu-ô et de Umi.

Fye, paniqué : Yûko ! Yûko, attend !

Subaru, arrivant à leur hauteur : Yûko-san ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de l'inviter ? Il pourrait tenter de...

Yûko s'arrêta et les dévisagea avec un air neutre. Puis elle s'accroupit près des deux jeunes hommes pliés en deux d'avoir couru avec affolement. Ceux-ci s'accroupirent aussi, pour être à sa hauteur.

Yûko, avec un sourire doux : Ils ne tenteront rien. Kyle viendra sûrement avec deux personnes pour l'escorter, mais ils ne pourront rien faire pour s'en prendre à moi. Et à vous non plus, puisque vous serez avec tout le monde et moi.

Subaru, inquiet : Mais... !

Yûko, plus ferme : Stop. Toute la troupe sera présente, vous serez là, il n'y a aucune raison d'être inquiets. Kyle n'est pas bête. Si il vient avec une escorte trop nombreuse, tout le monde sera soupçonneux et personne ne fera de faux pas. Et si il tente quelque chose avec deux personnes, ils seront arrêtés. Ils seront chez nous, et c'est notre terrain. Il ne s'en prendra à personne chez nous.

Fye, avec un sourire triste : Tu as déjà pensé à tout, comme toujours... Mais pour le repas, je suppose que...

Watanuki, avec sérieux : je m'en occupe. Ce sont mes plats, et personne n'y touchera sans mon autorisation. Je saurai reconnaître si on y met une drogue ou autre chose.

Yûko : Et tout le monde sera à la même table, avec moi et eux. Donc tout ira bien. Maintenant, allez aider à réparer la roulotte et ensuite allez déjeuner. La discussion est close.

Elle se releva, et avec un petit sourire leur ébouriffa les cheveux avec de la neige. Elle se retourna et partit d'un bon pas en direction des cuisines, vite suivie par le cuisinier. Les deux Selesiens restèrent plantés là, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quand la patronne prenait les choses en main, il valait mieux s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Ils se relevèrent aussi et suivirent ses instructions.

…

Le soir venu, tout le monde était un peu nerveux. La table avait été mise, tout le monde avait leurs costumes les plus pratiques pour se mouvoir (et les plus chauds, après tout, il neigeait), certains comme les lanceurs de couteaux, de shurikens et les cracheur de feu avaient leur instrument cachés tout près, au cas où. Chacun était soit en train de s'entraîner ou soit en train de discuter, assis sur les gradins. Les ex-Selesiens attendaient, crispés dans un coin du chapiteau qu'apparaissent les personnes tant redoutées. L'information comme quoi les Selesiens étaient dangereux avait filtré très tôt, et des rumeurs abracadabrantes avaient vu le jour, renforçant la méfiance des Tsubasiens, qui n'aimaient déjà pas beaucoup les membres du cirque bleu.

Watanuki aidé de Kobato, Tchii et Domeki apportait les plats fumants. Lui aussi s'était dépassé, faisant le maximum de ses capacités culinaires. Mais pour qui prêtait attention, il n'avait pas mis beaucoup d'éléments décoratifs ou aromatiques, et les sauces étaient claires, presque transparentes - comme pour pouvoir remarquer toute chose étrange qui se glisserait dans le plat.

19h00 sonna, et la tension fut à son comble, tandis que tout le monde allait s'installer silencieusement à la table – même les Mokona ne faisaient plus de bruit. Peu après que Yûko n'arrive dans le chapiteau, parée d'une robe rouge peu décente et coiffée savamment, arrivèrent trois personnes. La première était une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs raides et aux yeux en amande qui portait un uniforme de lycéen jurant avec son visage sérieux qui la rendait adulte. Le second était un homme surprenant, en tenue décontracté, une casquette sur la tête, une bouille souriante et avenante, ses yeux étaient rieurs et ses cheveux noir sortaient par le trou de la casquette, qu'il portait à l'envers. Il souhaita le bonsoir à tout le monde avec jovialité et un incroyable accent d'Osaka. Le troisième arriva et tout le monde put sentir les ex-Selesiens se raidir. C'était un homme pas bien exceptionnel, portant une tenue noire qui ressemblais un peu à une tenue du 18eme siècle. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés, tenus par une queue de cheval bien coiffée, un sourire doux sur les lèvres et si ses yeux cachés par des lunettes souriaient aussi, c'était un sourire un peu moqueur.

Il salua courtoisement. Les trois ensemble formaient un drôle de trio, la jeune femme étant droite comme un piquet, saluant d'une courbette, le jeune homme d'Osaka se tenant les mains dans les poches, faisant des signes en souhaitant bonsoir bruyamment et le dernier était la politesse et la courtoisie incarnés dans un homme apparemment assez aimable. Malgré leurs airs frêles, on devinait sans mal qu'ils pouvaient bien se battre si il y avait besoin : La fille avait un sabre enroulé dans son tissu, et quand le jeune homme à côté d'elle sortit les mains de sa veste de sport les yeux avertis de certains tsubasiens remarquèrent que ces mains étaient noircies par endroits, comme si elles avaient étés exposées au feu et qu'elles étaient assez musclées pour exploser une pomme en serrant le poing. Et le dernier avait un petit canif qui dépassait de sa poche, et Shaolan, expert en coups de pieds, jaugea d'un coup d'œil que ses jambes étaient bien musclées et qu'il devait courir vite.

Mais étonnement, les Tsubasiens remarquèrent que les ex-Selesiens s'étaient détendus, comme si ils étaient rassurés de voir qui étaient les gardes du corps. A en voir l'air boudeur de Kamui, l'un d'eux devait d'ailleurs lui avoir joué des tours de par le passé, mais rien de méchant, car il n'était pas distant.

Yûko s'avança vers ses invités et s'inclina légèrement en signe de bienvenue. Elle fit un sourire purement poli à l'homme du milieu, qui lui rendit son salut.

?: Bonsoir. Yûko Ichihara, je présume. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Yûko : C'est un plaisir. Vous êtes Kyle Rondart ?

Kyle, avec un petit sourire : Effectivement. Je vous remercie de votre invitation, je pensais que vous refuseriez de me voir...

Yûko, avec un air faussement étonné : oh vraiment ? Je ne vois pourtant aucune raison d'empêcher notre rencontre.

Kyle, avec un sourire plus grand : Certes, mais vous savez, des fois on se fie à des dires fâcheux...

Yûko, avec un sourire encore plus grand : Oh, vous craignez qu'il y ai des rumeurs sur vous ? L'innocent n'a pourtant aucune crainte du juge à avoir... Mais passons ces discussions déplaisantes et allons nous asseoir !

Kyle, un peu moins souriant, faisant signe à ses deux compagnons de venir : Arashi, Sorata, venez donc avec moi ! Ne faisons pas attendre le repas, qui a d'ailleurs l'air délicieux !

Les dénomés Arashi et Sorata s'avancèrent, l'une toujours neutre, l'autre tout sourire et allèrent s'asseoir aux côtés de Kyle. Sorata, bien plus jovial que sa compagne commença à discuter avec Shaolan qui se trouvait à côté de lui - les deux étant passionnés d'archéologie, ils s'entendirent bien vite. Bientôt, chacun oublia ses craintes et se mit à discuter en mangeant avidement, faisant honneur au délicieux repas. Entre le plat chaud et le dessert certains se levèrent pour aller au petit coin ou se dégourdir les jambes en s'entraînant sur la piste. Sorata fit vite la connaissance de Kusanagi, Yuzuriha, Karen et d'autres petits curieux qui le trouvaient amusant. Sa constante bonne humeur en charma plus d'un et finalement tout le monde en oublia leur provenance et leur rivalité.

Arashi était moins ouverte, mais, entraînée par Sorata elle fit la connaissance de Sôma avec qui elle s'entendit tout de suite bien. Le jeune homme d'Osaka la présentait à tous comme sa future femme, dès qu'elle aurait accepté ses avances. D'ailleurs celle-ci, au regard des rougeurs qui lui montaient au joues quand il était présent ou qu'on lui en parlait, n'allait pas tarder à lui céder.

Kyle était plongé dans une grande discussion avec Yûko, et personne ne les dérangeait, bien trop occupé avec les deux autres ou à discuter entre eux.

Les deux Mokona s'amusaient comme des petits fous, avec Chun, Kobato et Tchii (qui n'était pas Freya, je préciserai quand ce sera le cas en mettant « Freya ») à imiter Sorata au moyens de marionnettes qu'ils avaient fabriqué eux-même. La marionnette Sorata se prenait se prenait des coups de poings bien sentis de la part de la marionnette Arashi dès qu'il l'approchait de trop près ou qu'il la draguait ouvertement. Le vrai Sorata avait d'ailleurs trouvé une nouvelle source de divertissement dans la personne de Kamui sur qui il bondit, ni plus ni moins, avec un grand cri joyeux, s'attirant les foudres intérieures de Fuuma et l'attention d'une grande partie des personnes présentes.

Sorata, bondissant sur Kamui : Mon petit Kamuiiiiii ! Comme tu m'as manquéééé !

Kamui n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le brun, qui le fit basculer en arrière dans un petit cri surpris. L'adulte le serrait dans ses bras puissants, dans une étreinte presque fraternelle. Le pauvre Kamui était tout crispé, mais on voyait qu'il était habitué à ce genre de traitement de la part du brun car il ne réagit pas à ce qui lui aurait causé une crise cardiaque venant de quelqu'un d'autre.

Kamui, visiblement très gêné : Dis moi, tu as l'intention de me tuer ? Tu pourrais te relever, s'il te plaît ?

Sorata, avec un grand sourire : Ah comme c'est bon de retrouver ta bouille sérieuse, toute gênée ! Je suis heureux que tu continue à sauver la terre, même si c'est chez nos rivaux !

Kamui, un sourcil haussé : Tu continue tes simagrées ? Tu ne pourrais pas te concentrer sur Arashi, plutôt que de délirer... Et lève toi, j'étouffe !

Sorata se releva et épousseta l'illusionniste avant de faire de même avec lui. Il fit un grand sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'ex-Selesien, qui semblait être vraiment habitué à ce genre de gestes familiers, mais grimaça tout de même. Fuuma grinça des dents et alla capturer Kamui sous son bras, prétextant avec son éternel sourire l'aider à échapper à une sangsue. Subaru, qui revenait des Waters, éclata de rire en voyant Kamui tenter de s'échapper, aidé de Fuuma. Sorata s'arrêta net en voyant le jumeau de son souffre douleur préféré.

Sorata, avec un air étonné et ravi : Oh, Subaru-chan ! Toi aussi tu es encore aux côtés du sauveur de monde ! Regarde, le camp ennemi capture ton frère !

Subaru, regardant Fuuma qui s'était posé avec Kamui à l'opposé du jeune homme d'Osaka avec un petit sourire : Alors c'est Fuuma le leader du camp adverse, maintenant ? Je vois que ton imagination est toujours aussi fertile...

Fuuma regarda Kamui qu'il tenait sous son bras comme un paquet. Il lui désigna Sorata avec un faux sourire.

Fuuma : C'est qui, lui, pour toi ?

Kamui, d'un air las : Un ami, sûrement le mec le plus sympa de Seles. Il adore inventer des histoires avec son entourage.

Fuuma, toujours souriant, mais sceptique : Mouais, des histoires, hein...

Kobato, qui avait entendu la discussion, s'approcha du brun et lui demanda timidement s'il il leur raconterais une histoire. Ce à quoi s'employa, ravit, le jeune homme, devant un public composé de Soel, Larg, Kobato, Tchii, Sakura, Shaolan et Yuzuriha au départ, puis de presque tout le monde sauf les deux leader de cirque. Après avoir demandé leur nom à tout le monde, Sorata commença son récit, un récit de fin du monde dont Kamui était sensé être le sauveur.

Sous l'oreille plus ou moins attentive du public, Seishiro devint le Sakurazukamori, un assassin de la pire espèce qui cherchait à tuer Subaru. Il inventa une sœur jumelle nommé Hokuto – personne ou presque ne vit quelques personnes de l'assemblée frémir – qui tentait de pousser le jeune homme, devenu maître du yin et du yang, dans les bras de l'assassin puis se faire tuer à sa place. Ensuite, Subaru rejoignait Tokyo où se trouvait déjà Kamui qui avait retrouvé son meilleur ami et ami d'enfance : Fuuma. Mais il apparût vite que Fuuma était en fait une sorte de double maléfique de Kamui, qui perdit le contrôle de lui-même et devint le chef d'une bande qui cherchait à anéantir le monde. Dans cette bande se trouvait d'ailleurs Kusanagi et Seishiro, au grand désespoir de Yuzuriha qui se retrouva dans l'autre bande avec Karen, Arashi, Sorata et Subaru. Le jeune homme raconta comment les membres des différentes bandes faisaient des erreurs, tombaient amoureux, tentaient de sauver ou non des gens... à la fin, certains étaient morts, d'autres étaient passés chez l'adversaire, et d'autres encore étaient blessés. Kamui, finalement mourut en affrontant Fuuma qui redevint lui-même et arrêta de vouloir détruire la terre. Mais pendant ce temps, Soel, Shaolan, Kurogane, Sakura et Fye étaient devenus des voyageurs inter-dimensionnels. Yûko se retrouva sorcière immortelle, tandis que son larbin Watanuki vivait sa vie mouvementée avec Himawari et Domeki, ainsi que Larg. Il leur fit visiter des tas de mondes, faisant intervenir des tas et des tas de personnages, connus ou non du public.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Tchii fût trop fatiguée et Sakura l'emmena se coucher, tandis que Sorata inventait encore et toujours des histoires reliées entre elles.

Sorata : Et là, Fye, Kurogane et Shaolan tombent dans le monde où la petite Kobato est une jeune fille chargée de guérir les peines des gens ! Elle a d'ailleurs un chien bleu qui l'aide … Elle loge dans un immeuble ou vivent Elda et Freya, les filles de la logeuse. Elles sont très amies ... et Kobato est en vérité un ange à la voix magnifique, mais elle a tout oublié … Et quand ils repartent, ils tombent à la boutique de Yûko, dont Watanuki est devenu propriétaire et...

Kyle, l'interrompant avec le sourire : Et tu vas venir parce qu'il se fait tard et que nous allons les laisser se coucher. Et nous aussi d'ailleurs nous allons remballer les bagages.

Les Selesiens partirent avec un peu de regret, mais Sorata était ravi d'avoir eut un aussi bon public. Le public en question pressa d'ailleurs fye de question sur les numéros artistiques d'Arashi et Sorata. Le blond répondit que le brun avait numéro où il utilisait l'électricité, ce qui en laissa quelques uns perplexes, et qu'il était aussi conteur. Arashi elle, effectuais la danse du sabre, avec d'autres personnes. Les Tsubasiens allèrent se coucher, sans s'étonner que Sakura et Tchii se soient déjà endormies et ne parlent donc pas. Tout le monde fit la même chose : Ils s'endormirent, la tête pleine d'aventures extraordinaires et sans une seconde penser aux Selesiens et à leurs « mauvais tours ».

…

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que chacun se rendit compte de leur erreur.

Quand Fye voulut lever Tchii et quand Shaolan voulut réveiller Sakura qui faisait toujours la grasse matinée, ils eurent une bien désagréable surprise : Les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas dans leur lit, seul restait des oreillers et des perruques faisant comme un corps endormi.

Ils se rendirent tous au petit déjeuner, avec la même chose en tête. Les deux jeunes filles n'étaient plus nul part. On les avait enlevées. C'était forcé.

Et dans l'oreille de Fye bourdonna une oreillette qui le gardait normalement toujours en contact avec Freya (la petite tchii n'aurait pas su pourquoi elle devait garder une oreillette. La petite voix fluette de la blonde lui amena une mauvaise nouvelle.

Freya : bzzt... est à Seles … zztz … Enlevées... rzzzt... Fye... Fye, le directeur ! Il s'est réveillé ! Zzzzzzztzzzz... crish !

Fye ouvrit grand son œil bleu et, en se rendant compte que les Selesiens avaient découvert l'oreillette de sa sœur et l'avait vraisemblablement cassée, jeta la sienne par terre et l'écrasa, rageur.

Kamui, inquiet : Pourquoi tu l'écrase ? Tu en aurais besoin pourtant pour les localiser...

Fye, sombre : C'est pas la peine. J'ai contacté ma sœur.

Shaolan, qui passait à côté : Et alors ? Elles sont où ?

Toute la troupe se mit autour du borgne, qui commençait à avoir sérieusement envie de fuir. Que sa sœur soit enlevée, il ne s'en fichait pas, mais par contre la dernière chose qu'elle lui avait dit était plus ennuyeuse déjà. Si c'était vrai, il ne pourrait pas aller à Seles et la délivrer aussi simplement que ça.

Nokoru s'approcha et reposa la question de Shaolan.

Nokoru : Alors, elles sont où ?

Fye : A Seles. Prisonnières.

Tomoyo, une main sur la bouche : Oh non ! Sakura ! Tchii !

Subaru, avec inquiétude : Ce n'est pas tout, non ? Sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état...

Fye acquiesça, perdu dans ses pensées. Il allait devoir s'infiltrer là-bas, avec au moins trois personnes, car les deux jeunes filles seraient peut-être blessée... non, plus de trois personnes, car il en faudrait pour ouvrir la voie, et assurer leurs arrière pendant le trajet allez et retour. Ceux de Seles étaient plutôt hargneux... et puis, le plus embêtant, la raison de son énervement, de son désespoir, de tout ces sentiments de crainte et de culpabilité qui affluaient en lui :

Fye, une expression froide et triste au visage : Ashura-ô est sorti du coma.

…

**Mes dames et messieurs, vous m'en voulez peut-être de couper là, mais je vous jure, la suite arrive bientôt !**

**Pas dans la minute (attendez, il est 03h00 du matin, laissez moi dormir!) mais bientôt !**

**En attendant, sachez que je vous promet un prochain chapitre plein de révélations, d'action et -malheureusement?- très très sombre, plein de sang, de morts et tout.**

**Fye, Kamui, Subaru et les Selesiens révèlent enfin le visage douloureux de la vie à Seles. Comment vont réagir les Tsubasiens ? Que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, et surtout, il sera plus long et plus vite fait si il y plein de reviews !**

**Kurogane : n'empêche quelle sal*pe de les laisser planter là !**

**Fye : Surtout que c'est super crucial et qu'avec ton commentaire tu les fait baver !**

**Mokona : sadique !**

**Moi : Tut-tut-tut ! Je ne vous permet pas ! Déjà que j'ai fait 12 pages d'écriture, hein, que je me couche à point d'heure pour eux... et puis ils m'en auraient voulu de couper en plein milieu de l'infiltration de Seles, je crois ^^**

**Sakura : Mouais, mais on s'en fiche ! Ils vont mettre super longtemps à venir me sauver... Pourquoi moi... T_T**

**Moi : Ma pauvre, tiens, un mouchoir. Bon, à plus ! Je vais dormir ! *s'enfuit pendant que tout le monde réconforte sakura***

**Mokona : et voilà, elle est encore partie en douce...**

**Moi : et laissez des reviews, ça ira plus vite :3 *repart aussi sec***

**Sakura : SVP, écoutez la, sinon je vais pourrir dans ma cage, moi ! TT_TT**


	6. infiltration et massacre à Seles

**Et voilà enfin le chapitre 6 ! Je sais, je vous ai manqué ^^**_  
><em>**Donc une petite remise dans le bain... et des petits changements.**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: Kusanagi/Fye, Sorata/Kamui, Yuzuriha/subaru... *sbaf* Non, ne m'écoutez pas, c'est fauuuux ! Bien sur qu'on a du Kuro/fye ! et tout les autres sont cités dans je sais plus quel chapitre, à vous de le retrouver ^^ *flemmarde et fiere de l'être !***

**Disclaimers: ils sont tous à moi ! Mwahaha... Enfin, non. Leur folie, leur sang, leurs numéros et tout ce qu'il y a dans cette fic SAUF eux c'est tout à moi TT_TT**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**KuroFye-fangirl: Hello~ ! merci, mais pour ce chapitre, ils vont vraiment être OOC -' Eh bien, pour leur relation, tu les connais... Ils vont rien faire avant qu'il n'y ai plus de problèmes ! ^^ Ah oui, il t'a fait peur ? Ben tu va encore plus avoir peur, là ! XD C'était fait exprès, c'est un aperçu de la vie à Seles, le cauchemar que c'était avant... Donc c'était effrayant, et le pauvre kuro est tout a fait normal, il a peur lui aussi ! 8D On reverra Sorata dans le chapitre d'après, normalement, et Sakura et Tchii ;) Oui, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire aussi ^^ Ce n'est pas grave, si ça t'arrange, tu peux parler allemand, je comprends très bien (je suis allé 6 mois en allemagne ^^). Merci de tes encouragements !  
><strong>

** Mamoru: SiiiiIiiIiiIiiIiii ! Eh oui, je ne suis pas super rapide pour écrire, je suis encore humaine XD Derien, ça me fais plaisir aussi que tu laisse des reviews (et c'est mon devoir d'auteur de ne pas faire trop attendre les lecteur (surtout avec une fin pareille)) ;) J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce "combat" (et que tu feras pas d'ulcère, s'il te plait XD) ^^ Ah tu aime ? je crois que je suis douée pour retranscrire les trucs les plus flippants et les plus fous -' Tant mieux si ça te plait, en tout cas (des frissons, rien que ça ? 8D). Ben la voilà, ta suite, régale toi ! *je te préviens, la fin est plus cruelle encore 8D* Non, tu ne me met pas la pression, c'est bon, je me concentre sur l'histoire ^^ Au goût de trop peu ? Vraiment ? O.O Ben j'espère que cette fois sera "assez" pour ton insatiable appétit ! XD merci de ton soutien ;)  
><strong>

**Petite note sur le chapitre qui arrive: Alors, j'ai promis plein de trucs, comme du sang, de la souffrance, des morts, des cris des larmes. Il y en a. Je sais pas si il y en a trop ou pas assez, moi j'ai fais au feeling, et je dois avouer que l'histoire m'échappe un peu de temps à autres -'... En tout cas, si vous êtes vraiment trop sensibles, que vous craignez de voir deux ou trois sourires cruels, de la violence, des coups pas beaux à voir, et beaucoup, beaucoup de folie... Passez votre chemin.**

**Car il va y avoir tout ce que j'ai cité, plus deux ou trois choses. Et sincèrement, je me demande comment j'ai écrit ça ! XD Mes pauvres personnages sont totalement timbrés ! TT_TT**

**Et en plus de quelques révélations disséminées de partout, ainsi qu'un petit indice du gros coup foireux qu'il va se passer ensuite, je vous réserve une fin... Sadique à souhait ! 8D**

**régalez vous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Infiltration et mas<strong>**sacre à Seles...**_  
><em>

_Fye, une expression froide et triste au visage : Ashura-ô est sorti du coma._

Tandis que certains se demandaient pourquoi les quatre Selesiens étaient horrifiés, que d'autres mesuraient la pleine mesure de ce qui allait se passer, que certains autres ne comprenaient qu'à moitié et que d'autres encore avaient décidé d'accompagner le voyage pour en savoir plus... Un monde s'écroulait.

Personne ne le savait, ne le voyait, car c'était un monde intérieur. Celui de Fye. Un petit monde bancal, qu'il avait mis un certains temps à réparer, mais qui n'avait jamais été en bon état. Sa seule base était sa sœur, ses nouveaux amis, quelques joies simples et courtes. Pas grand chose, quoi.

Et en un instant tout était parti en miettes. Sa sœur était prisonnière, ses nouveaux amis en danger et ces petites joies ne suffisaient pas à combler l'énorme vide qu'il y avait dans son cœur et dans son âme.

Un vide créé par Seles, qu'il avait tenté de combler, et qu'il n'arrivait plus à garder sain depuis que le cirque bleu était revenu. Non. En fait, que Seles soit là, pas de problème. Enfin, pas de vrai problème: il pouvait toujours les fuir, ou les tuer si besoin il y avait. Du moment qu'il n'y avait pas le seul vrai problème, il n'y en avait aucun.

Mais voilà, le problème en question était là, et ça pour le borgne c'était un coup de poignard qu'il se prenait, encore et encore, agrandissant le trou béant de sa poitrine. Un poignard imaginaire et pourtant, il avait tellement mal... Il avait mal à la poitrine, au cœur, à la tête, à l'œil, au dos...

Ashura-ô.

En un instant le blond vit défiler devant lui toute son enfance, les moments qu'il passait avec l'homme aux beaux yeux sombres, les moments où celui-ci lui montrait un jeu, où il le réconfortait, où il l'écoutait et le regardait en souriant... Tout ces instants heureux...

Ces instants heureux, si beaux, si pur. Qui avaient rendu sa vie plus simple, plus colorée, plus douce... Et qui avaient rendu le goût de la trahison plus amer encore.

Ashura-ô.

La seule personne qu'il aimait et détestait en même temps. La seule personne qu'il voulait tuer et laisser en vie, qu'il voulait fuir et rejoindre. Ce nom était pour lui synonyme de tant de bonheur et de tant de malheurs à la fois... Son crâne lui faisait mal, ses oreilles sifflaient... Qu'y pouvait-il ? C'était le prix à payer pour se rappeler de tout ça, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler.

Personne n'avait conscience de la tempête ravageant sa tête. Personne ne savait la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Personne ne savait à quel point il était seul... Et avait désespérément besoin d'aide.

Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il restait silencieux, les yeux dans le vague, pourquoi il ne souriait plus. Personne ne remarqua que le regard qu'il releva enfin vers eux était empreint de détresse. Personne ne pouvait le sauver de ses propres peurs.

Personne.

Tandis que sa mémoire se déchaînait, lui rappelant foule de souvenir agréables ou non, il fit un effort. Qui lui parût surhumain. Mais qu'il devait faire. Il vida tout sentiment de ses yeux avant de les lever puis fit un sourire rassurant.

Fye, avec un grand sourire : Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va aller les chercher aussi vite que possible ! Je prends quelques personnes avec moi, qui veut venir ?

A son plus grand désespoir, tout le monde leva la main. Il soupira.

Fye, redevenu sérieux : Tout le monde ne peut pas venir, c'est dangereux. Je vais devoir faire un tri, je crois...

Sur toute la troupe, les accompagnateurs furent réduits à :

Kamui, Subaru, Fuuma, Seishiro, Kurogane, Kusanagi et Yuzuriha. La dernière avait tenu à venir et on avait accepté, contre la promesse qu'elle s'enfuirait si les choses tournaient mal.

Shaolan voulait accompagner, mais on lui dit qu'il fallait que certains reste ici au cas où Seles tenterait une attaque pendant ce temps, ce que chacun pensait improbable. Non, ce que chacun **voulait** improbable. Chacun mit des fourrures, nécessaires par ce froid, et prirent des armes improvisées ou non. Les ex-Selesiens n'avaient rien de visible dans les mains, mais les lanceurs de couteaux avaient pris leurs armes de jet, Kurogane avait pris un petit sabre qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, Kusanagi avait pris « Métal Cutter » la batte de métal rouge de Yûko et Yuzuriha avait un pistolet, qu'elle tenait de ses parents.

Le petit groupe partit ainsi, promettant de revenir avant le soir, sous les regards craintifs de leurs pairs.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement devant la place que Seles occupait, et le blond ainsi que les jumeaux Shiro se figèrent, faisant stopper tout le groupe.

Fye, murmurant : Seles...

Kamui, avec un air de profonde nostalgie, mélancolique et rageuse : je n'aurais jamais cru remettre les pieds ici un jour...

Subaru, opinant : Moi non plus...

Kurogane : Bon on fait quoi ? On entre par l'entrée principale ?

Fye, niant d'un air navré : Non, c'est un piège qui n'est désactivé que lors des spectacles... Pour empêcher de rentrer... Ou de sortir.

Kamui : On va dire que c'est une sorte de cage. Tu rentre, ça se referme derrière et devant toi. Tu ne ressors pas avant longtemps. Ou pas du tout.

Kusanagi : Il y a un autre moyen, alors ?

Subaru, souriant, bien que son sourire soit aussi froid que la glace : Bien sûr. Il faut passer par l'arrière... Bien qu'on nous y attendra sûrement.

Les Tsubasiens suivirent leurs camarades, silencieusement jusqu'à un petit espace entre deux roulottes qui menait directement dans un petit chapiteau semblant servir de réserve. Il y avait des caisses de bois et des cageots un peu de partout, ainsi que tout sorte d'objets étranges et pas forcément très rassurants. L'endroit était sombre et poussiéreux, et la seule lumière provenait de l'entrée et de la sortie, qui éclairaient juste assez pour que l'on remarque d'étranges tâches sombres sur le sol et les murs.

Aussi discrets et légers qu'un rêves, les ex-Selesiens se glissèrent derrières les caisses, où ils s'aplatirent, ayant ainsi une vue sur à la fois l'entrée et la sortie. Un peu étonnés, les autres firent de même, avec une démarche qui paraissait lourdaude à côté de celle des trois jeunes-hommes. Ils s'aplatirent, faisant comme les autres, laissant juste leurs yeux dépasser afin d'épier devant. Fuuma se pencha vers Kamui, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Fuuma, chuchotant : Pourquoi vous faites comme dans James Bond ? On croirait qu'on risque nos vies, à vous voir...

Kamui murmurant, avec un air lassé devant la naïveté de son ami : Tu crois que c'est pourquoi qu'on vous a demandé des armes et Fye l'a dit c'est dangereu... Chut !

Les espions en herbes s'étaient figés à l'avertissement des trois ex-Selesiens qui avaient vraisemblablement repéré une menace. Fye se mit debout en précipitation et sauta au dessus des caisses avec agilité sans faire de bruit. Ce fut seulement une ou deux minutes plus tard que les autres commencèrent à entendre un bruit de pas guilleret, s'approchant légèrement. Ils se demandèrent brièvement comment leurs camarades avaient pu l'entendre, mais leur attention se reporta vite sur le borgne, qui s'était mis derrière l'entrée, pouvant ainsi arriver derrière un adversaire potentiel qui ne le verrais pas.

Adversaire qui ne leur parut pas dangereux pour un sou quand ils virent arriver une jeune femme à l'air doux et aux longs cheveux blonds et ondulés. Sa robe verte flottait derrière elle, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière. Alors que les Tsubasiens allaient bouger, heureux de voir quelqu'un qui paraissait honnête et donc une aide potentielle, les jumeaux, restés là, les arrêtèrent d'un discret geste de la main.

Cette jeune fille n'était pas aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air.

Elle se tourna tranquillement vers Fye, qui la regardait aussi, droit comme un I. La blonde sourit, un sourire empreint de douceur et de joie.

?, passant la main sur la joue du borgne, toujours immobile : Oh mon blondinet ! Tu es de retour !

Le blond sourit, un sourire tout aussi doux et saisi avec douceur aussi la main de la blonde.

Les personnes embusquées, sauf deux, se demandèrent pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas sortir alors que la jeune femme avait l'air d'aimer Fye de tout son cœur -ce qui alluma une drôle de petite flamme dans le cœur de Kurogane, mais il n'en tint pas compte -, quand soudain la jeune femme sortit de sa main valide un objet de sa robe avec la vitesse de l'éclair, un objet qui capta les rayons de lumière en s'abattant sur le borgne. Un poignard.

Yuzuriha retint un cri, et chacun regarda ahuri le couteau qui s'était matérialisé comme par magie dans l'autre main de Fye, qui avait paré tranquillement le coup de poignard. Le sourire des deux adversaires s'agrandit, la main du blond se referma sur celle qu'il caressait juste avant, avec force, faisant retentir un bruit immonde d'os brisés. Puis il la relâcha et chacun put voir que la main de la fille était trop bleue et molle pour être en parfait état de marche. Elle devait être en miette.

Ceux des spectateurs qui n'y étaient pas habitués furent choqués de tant de violence. Choqués du sourire encore plus grand des deux blonds en dépit de la douleur de l'une et de l'acte de l'autre. Et choqués de l'indifférence des jumeaux près d'eux qui semblaient se ficher éperdument de leur ex-camarade blonde et même semblaient apprécier le spectacle !

Avec une pointe de dégoût et encore plus d'horreur, ils se demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre et apprendre ici pour que tous aient un sourire aussi horriblement grand et empreint de cruauté.

Fye, avec un magnifique sourire jusqu'aux oreilles : Ravi aussi de te revoir Émeraude... Dommage aussi de te croiser, en même temps...

Émeraude, avec un sourire tellement grand qu'il en devint effrayant, et il ne fit plus aucun doute que c'était un sourire de pur sadisme : Dommage en effet... La vermine a le don de m'exaspérer, tu le sais !

D'un geste vif, elle tourna son poignard qu'elle enfonça profondément dans le torse de Fye.

Non. Qu'elle voulut enfoncer.

Mais Le jeune homme, tout sourire avait déjà bougé, avant elle, plantant le sien jusqu'à la garde dans le ventre de la jeune femme avant de le retirer, teintant de rouge la magnifique robe de la blonde. Il eut un sourire apparemment navré sur lequel personne ne se trompa : Le borgne était tout sauf navré.

Fye, en souriant avec une douceur et une cruauté infinie : Oui, je le sais... Comme je sais comment ça se passe ici...

La blonde n'eut pas le temps d'entendre ce que son adversaire ajoutait, elle était déjà morte, avec son sourire d'ange figé dans une petite mimique étonnée. Elle tomba sans bruit sur le sol.

Fye, finissant avec un sourire un peu plus triste : … Ici c'est tuer ou être tué.

Personne ne bougea. Pendant un instant les membres de la troupe de sauvetage – tous sauf les jumeaux – se demandèrent si c'était bien le Fye qu'ils connaissaient qui venait de tuer froidement cette belle inconnue. Ils mirent un instant à se ressaisir, leurs yeux tombant sur le poignard du blond qui gouttait, puis sur les roses rouges qui s'épanouissaient sur la robe vert émeraude, puis allant au sol qui -maintenant qu'ils y réfléchissaient- était couvert de ce genre de tâches sombres, et enfin se posant sur le visage du borgne qui, d'un geste de la main s'essuya la joue où était tombé une goutte du liquide écarlate.

Enfin, après avoir écouté, les sens en alerte, Fye fit un geste de la main aux embusqués, les invitant à venir. Voyant qu'à part Subaru et Kamui personne ne bougeait, il alla les voir, un air étonné peint sur le visage. Il s'accroupit devant eux, avec un petit sourire.

Fye, redevenu le Fye habituel: Eh bien ? Vous êtes constipés ?

Kamui, leur jetant un regard froid et dédaigneux: Si ceci vous a donnez envie de fuir, faites. Il est encore temps de rebrousser chemin. Ici, vous n'êtes pas chez vous, ni même dans un cirque adverse.

Subaru, sérieux, le menton un peu tremblotant: Ici, c'est chez eux. Voir chez nous, si on y réfléchit. Ce lieu et ce qui s'y passe n'a malheureusement rien a envier à vos pires cauchemars.

Fye, redevenant froid et sérieux, désignant Émeraude du doigt: Ce n'est pas le seul cadavre que vous verrez à Seles, soyez en assurés. Depuis la nuit des temps, dès qu'on arrive dans ce cirque on apprend à se servir d'une arme jusqu'à avoir plus de facilité à l'utiliser que de faire notre numéro.

Il avança sa main vers eux, avec un petit air amusé. A peine eut-il bougé, qu'un pistolet tremblant se braquait sur lui, et que les autres empoignaient leurs armes, prêts à s'en servir. Yuzuriha regardait le blond avec un air horrifié, les yeux écarquillés, tremblant de terreur.

Fye regarda un instant le groupe en face de lui, qui le toisaient avec plus ou moins de peur, d'incompréhension et de surprise. Puis il sourit, narquois, et se releva pour se retourner vers Kamui et Subaru qui regardaient leurs amis à terre d'un air moqueur. Fye se tourna à nouveau vers eux, avec un sourire.

Fye, se penchant vers Yuzuriha: Je te fais peur ? C'est normal. Et ta réaction a été parfaite. Seulement, la prochaine fois dis-toi que ce n'est pas sur moi qu'il faudra pointer ce pistolet mais sur ceux qui nous empêcherons d'avancer. Et il faudra tirer, dès que quelqu'un vous attaque. Compris ?

Yuzuriha, encore tremblante: Ou...Ou...Oui !

Subaru, bien plus expert en relations humaines s'accroupit à son tour, toisant gentiment la jeune fille. Fye se leva pour retourner surveiller la sortie. Subaru sourit de manière si douce à la dompteuse qu'elle se calma instantanément. Puis soudain elle se rappela Émeraude au sourire trompeur et à la lame facile et le remit en joue. Mais cette fois sans trembler. Une lueur farouche brillait au fond de ses yeux, bien qu'encore effrayés.

Subaru lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sourit à nouveau. Cette fois, plus aucun pistolet n'était dans son champ de vision.

Subaru, plein de gentillesse: Tu sais, nous tous avons grandi comme ça. Et plus les épreuves et les pertes furent importantes pour nous, plus nous avons été touchés, plus nous nous sommes enfoncé dans les ténèbres. Kamui et moi, ça fait maintenant un petit bout de temps que nous avons repris une vie plus normale en laissant cela derrière nous. Mais Fye lui cela fait très peu de temps, et c'est bien lui qui a eut la vie la plus difficile. En quoi, il le dira s'il en a envie. Mais sache que c'est déjà beau qu'il puisse sourire, plaisanter et tenir le coup. Et replonger ici n'est pas un plaisir.

Yuzuriha, acquiesçant, attentive: Oui...

Fuuma, avec sérieux: Alors si c'est aussi dangereux et douloureux, pourquoi être revenu, pourquoi nous avoir emmener ?

Kamui, avec un air étonné: Tu l'as oublié ? On est ici tous de notre plein gré -après tout c'est vous qui vouliez venir, et on vient délivrer Tchii et Sakura !

Fuuma, rougissant un instant d'avoir oublié: Oui, je sais, enfin... ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous auriez pu refuser, Toi et Subaru.

Subaru, catégorique: Non.

Seishiro, levant un sourcil: Non ?

Subaru, niant à nouveau: Non.

Yuzuriha, d'une voix plus assurée qu'avant: Pourquoi ?

En silence, Subaru jeta un regard en biais à Fye, qui, les yeux dans le vague surveillait la sortie, éloigné d'eux. Si cela ne se voyait pas à proprement parler, cela se sentait: Il était mal. Ses mains rougies tremblaient imperceptiblement, et il paraissait regarder quelque chose que lui seul aurait pu voir, une vision pas forcément agréable si l'on en croyait son expression.

Kamui, murmurant pour les autres mais aussi pour lui-même: Il ne faut pas qu'il reste seul, encore moins ici... Il donne l'impression de pouvoir se briser au moindre choc...

Subaru, se retournant vers ses amis: On ne peut pas... On ne **doit** pas le laisser seul ainsi. Tchii est sa sœur, ne l'oubliez pas... Perdre un membre de sa famille, il l'a déjà connu plein de fois, il ne faut pas que ça recommence.

Kurogane, interrogatif: Tu parle de ses parents et de Freya ?

Yuzuriha, horrifiée: Il a perdu ses parents ? Et... qui est Freya ?

Kamui, étonné: Il t'a parlé de Freya ? Il doit te faire absolument confiance, pour avoir fait ça...

Kusanagi : Freya ? C'est ainsi que primera a nommé Tchii... Enfin, elle a dit « Elda » puis elle a dit « Ah non, c'est toi Freya ! » Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Fye, arrivant derrière eux, souriant mais une aura de colère planant derrière lui : Dites, ça ne vous dérangerais pas que l'on parle de moi quand on sera sortit ? Et quand je serais là, de préférence !

Le groupe, confus, acquiesça en silence. Fye prit la tête du groupe et ils avancèrent en silence, slalomant entre les roulottes, les tentes et les chapiteaux. Ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à une tente plus grande que les autres, d'un bleu plus foncé. Elle était juste à côté du chapiteau principal, et les ex-Selesiens avaient avoué à leurs amis n'être jamais entré dedans car c'était interdit.

Il entrèrent donc dans cette tente, suspicieux. Elle était très sombre, on y voyait rien, sauf... Des écrans. Des tonnes et des tonnes d'écrans de partout. Tous émettaient un grésillement sinistre, ne laissant voir aucune image, juste des bandes grises. Au centre se trouvait une jeune fille, sur laquelle se portèrent tout les regards, sans faire attention aux écrans.

Une lumière s'alluma. Révélant une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs, et aux yeux aveugles. Elle avait l'air souffreteuse, et comme avant, le groupe de Tsubasiens failli se faire avoir. Failli. Quand elle lança un bref ordre et que deux jeunes-filles aux cheveux bleus et rouges sortirent armées de poignards pour se jeter sur eux, ils étaient prêts. Yuzuriha tira dans le bras de l'une, Kusanagi cueilli l'autre au ventre avec sa batte, tandis que deux poignards des lanceurs de couteaux se fichèrent dans les jambes de la jeune fille en kimono au centre. Kamui et Subaru intervinrent en prenant les deux filles rouge et bleu à la gorge. La bleu, que tenait Subaru, se débattant, Kurogane lui mis le sabre sous le cou. Plus personne ne bougea. Tout se jouerait maintenant par la discussion. La jeune aveugle souriait. Pas un beau sourire doux, comme celui d'Émeraude, précédemment, mais un sourire cruel. Fye lui fit en retour un sourire moqueur.

Fye, moqueur : Alors, tu n'as pas couru de marathon depuis la dernière fois ?

?, sarcastique : Si c'est ton œil en moins qui t'empêche de voir ma paralysie aux jambes, tu es mal barré !

Fye, l'œil brillant d'une lueur cruelle : Tu sais, si tu veux, je peux t'en arracher un, tu verras toujours aussi bien... puisque tu es aveugle, Hinoto, je ne vois pas le problème...ça fera juste un peu mal !

Hinoto, avec un petit sourire vicieux : Kyle te tuerait... et Ashura-ô aussi, tu me diras... Surtout après ce que tu lui as fait avant de t'enfui... UGH !

Fye venait de la saisir à la gorge, un grondement sourd venant du plus profond de ses entrailles. Chacun cru que le borgne allait briser nuque de la jeune femme. Il la regardait avec tant de haine qu'elle en perdit le sourire. Fye serra un peu sa prise autour de son cou.

Fye, avec une voix sourde : Ne me parle ni de lui, ni de qui que ce soit sans que je le demande, est-ce clair ? Et encore moins de ce que j'ai fais ! Tu ne peux pas me critiquer... surtout avec ce que tu as fait à Kanoe !

Il lui fit un grand sourire horrible, et la jeune albinos le regarda rageuse. Puis sur son visage passèrent de la tristesse puis revint son sourire cruel. Elle se mit à rire, et elle se pencha vers Fye, qui la tenait toujours suspendue en l'air par la gorge.

Hinoto : Je me fiche de l'avoir tuée ! Elle le méritait ! Elle m'a tout volé ! Elle m'a volé l'homme que j'aimais, ma vue, mes jambes... tout ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Fye, avec un sourire forcé : Tu as perdu la boule... En même temps, tu as étranglé ta propre sœur pendant son sommeil...

Le visage d'Hinoto repassa de chagrin à folie. Il apparaissait clairement que la jeune fille avait une double personnalité, avec un mauvais contrôle de la deuxième. Fye s'approcha à son tour de son visage, comme pour l'embrasser. Avec un sourire cruel il murmura à son oreille, mais étrangement chacun entendit.

Fye, avec une délectation que l'on ne saurait dire si elle était feinte ou non : Dis moi... Elle dormait assise, comme à son habitude ? Et elle avait un visage si serein... tu étais avec ta chaise roulante à l'époque. Tu as aimé faire ça, arriver derrière elle, avec ce sourire cruel, un bout de tissu dans les mains...?

Hinoto, tremblante, faiblement : Arête...

Fye, continuant, de plus en plus fort : hein, Cela t'as fait du bien ? Prendre le tissu, lui enrouler délicatement le cou avec, comme si tu la paraît d'un collier... Comme pour lui faire une caresse...

Hinoto, tentant de se boucher les oreilles en vain : Arrête...

Fye, toujours plus fort : Et là ! Là tu as pris les deux bouts du tissu et tu as tiré ! Tu as commencé à rire, et tu tirais, de plus en plus ! Tu tirais, et tu l'as vue se réveiller, se rendre compte que l'on tentait de la tuer... tu l'as vue se retourner ! Te regarder avec cette surprise, mêlée de dégoût et de déception ! Tu l'as vue, et tu as continuer à tirer, voyant un filet de bave couler sur son menton, voyant son visage devenir violet ! Et tu y as pris du plaisir, ça te défoulait... A serrer encore plus fort, à rire encore ! Et finalement, tu as tellement serré que sa nuque a craqué et que sa tête est tombée sur le côté, juste retenue par sa peau, faisant un méchant pli ! Et tu riais comme une folle ! Tu t'es bien amusée, avoue... A TUER TA PROPRE SOEUR !

Hinoto, au bord de la crise de nerf : **ARRÊTE !** ARRÊTE ! Arrête... s'il te plaît... Arrête...

Fye la relâcha et elle tomba par terre dans un froissement de tissu. Elle resta sans bouger, secoué de sanglots. Les Tsubasiens regardaient atterrés et horrifiés le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Après la violence physique, ils découvraient la violence verbale. Kusanagi avait bouché les oreilles de Yuzuriha, qui sanglotait de peur. Subaru était aussi un peu effrayé. Kamui, lui, regardait Hinoto comme on aurait regardé un ver de terre, rampant à ses pieds. Fye aussi avait cette attitude dédaigneuse. Puis le blond alla prendre la place du brun pour tenir la jeune fille rouge. Kamui, enfin libre de ses mouvements alla se placer au dessus de l'aveugle, toujours secouée de sanglots ou de rire, personne n'aurait su le dire.

Le cracheur de feu regardait la scène intérieurement horrifié. Les Selesiens étaient fous. Ils riaient, souriaient comme des malades, se mettaient en colère ou à pleurer pour un oui ou un non. Ils menaçaient tout le monde avec n'importe quelle arme, savaient tout des méfaits des autres, n'hésitaient pas à blesser, à tuer... même leur famille ! Et à voir les regards qu'ils lançaient aux Selesiens et ex-Selesiens, tout les Tsubasiens étaient d'accord sur ce point : La santé mentale de leurs amis/ennemis était trop fragile pour que l'on se risque à les provoquer. Extérieurement, ils ne montraient rien, mais à l'intérieur, chacun était bouleversé par ce qui se passait. Ils comprenaient enfin pourquoi les ex-Selesiens détestaient Seles. Ce cirque révélait la nature violente de chaque Homme. Ils avaient tous comme une double personnalité, qui se réveillait un peu n'importe quand. Et les membres du cirque Tsubasa espéraient de tout cœur que cela ne révélerait pas la leur.

Hinoto, toute tremblante, se tournant vers le borgne : Qui te l'as raconté ? Tu n'étais pas là !

Kamui, avec douceur et dégoût : Moi. Je regardais par la porte. Je leur ai tout raconté. Ici chaque information sur les autres peut sauver des vies... ou en condamner. Tu le sais !

Hinoto, toujours tremblante : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Kamui, se penchant vers elle avec un air doux : Des réponses. Où se trouvent Elda et Sakura ?

Hinoto, avec un petit sourire narquois : Tu crois que je vais te répondre... tu es bien naïf !

Kamui prit l'un des poignards planté dans les jambes de l'albinos et le fit tourner dans sa main, l'air pensif. Il regarda Hinoto, semblant réfléchir à la manière à adopter. Puis d'un geste précis, il planta le couteau violemment dans la main de la jeune fille. D'un air totalement indifférent aux hurlements de douleur que poussait la jeune femme, il retira le poignard et recommença à le faire tourner.

Kamui, d'un air doux, trop doux pour ne pas être menaçant : Où sont Elda et Sakura ? Pourquoi t'ont-ils mis ici alors que tu es incapable de voir ces écrans, et en plus ils ne marchent pas... ? Répond.

Hinoto, serrant les dents : Je n'ai pas le droit de parler.

Kamui, lui replantant sauvagement la lame dans l'autre main, et la faisant tourner dans la plaie : Et moi j'ai le droit de te torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive... Pour finir par t'étrangler avec du tissu... Que tu meure en manquant d'air, comme ta sœur... En comptant les secondes qui s'écoulent... En sentant la vie s'écouler de toi...

Hinoto, tremblante : Tu n'oserais p...

Le brun prit une bande de tissu du kimono de l'aveugle et lui enserra le cou, commençant à serrer. Il se pencha vers elle en souriant... Et lui replanta à nouveau le poignard un peu plus haut dans le bras.

Kamui, en souriant doucement, murmurant : Tu crois ? Je serais toi, je n'en jurerais pas... Alors ?

Hinoto, en manquant d'air : Je... Je vais parler ! Desserre !

Pour toute réponse, l'illusionniste serra encore un peu la bande de tissu. Les yeux exorbités, la jeune femme haleta et se mit à parler précipitamment.

Hinoto, rapidement, le souffle court : Hhh... je... Elles sont dans... Hhh... Le chapiteau principal... Ils... Vous y attendent ! Hhh... Vont vous tuer ! Vous tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer !

Et contre toute attente, elle éclata de rire, en répétant « Tuer ! Ils vont vous tuer ! Tuer tuer tuer ! ». Kamui, insensible à la folie de l'albinos serra un peu plus, provoquant une quinte de toux. Il la regarda, menaçant.

Kamui, ne souriant plus : Et les écrans ? A quoi servent-ils ?

Hinoto, toujours riant un peu : Ils diffusent... Haha... Des images sur une fréquence... Hahahah... Visible seulement par une aveugle... Haha... c'est une technologie avancée... et vous ne saurez pas ce que c'est que ces images ! Haha... HaHaha... HAHAHAHA !

Alors que le brun allait craquer et lui crier dessus, Fye laissa sa prisonnière sous la garde de Yuzuriha et Kusanagi et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Celui-ci comprit que c'était un cas désespéré et murmura une parole à ses compagnons, le visage fermé.

Kamui, en saisissant les extrémités du tissu : C'est un cas fichu... Elle est folle... Détournez les yeux.

Et sans attendre de réaction, il tira d'un coup sec sur le tissu, faisant retentir un horrible bruit de gargouillis/craquement. Yuzuriha avait les yeux cachés par Kusanagi et les autres n'avaient pas regardé directement. Sauf Kurogane. Qui se demandait pourquoi ils étaient venus. N'était-ce pas pour sauver Tchii et Sakura, au départ ? Ou alors était-ce pour tuer tout le monde ? Ou bien pour seulement se venger ?

Il ne comprenait pas l'importance que revêtait les actions du blond et ses amis à leurs yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient besoin de les faire autant souffrir, de les torturer ainsi avant de les tuer. Sous les yeux de Yuzuriha en plus. En même temps, il comprenait qu'ils soient comme ça, si ils avaient été élevés dans ce cirque depuis tout petits. La question c'était : Comment allaient-ils faire pour reprendre leur vie normale après ça ? Et qu'était il arrivé pour qu'ils tuent aussi facilement ?

Tant de questions lui traversaient l'esprit, et malheureusement, elles restaient sans réponse.

Les deux jeunes filles restantes poussèrent un cri déchirant et tombèrent à terre. Elles avaient l'air désespérées. Elles se mirent autour du corps et lui fermèrent les yeux en pleurant. Subaru les héla et elles se tournèrent vers lui avec un mélange de haine et de tristesse dans le regard.

Subaru, gentiment : Sohi (la bleue), Hien (rouge) remettez vous. Vous saviez que cela allait arriver un jour, et si ce n'avait pas été nous cela aurait pu être vous. Vous l'auriez tuée si cela aurait continué.

Sohi, acquiesçant, le visage honteux et baignant de larmes : Maîtresse n'était plus elle-même depuis que Kanoe était morte. Elle nous aurait tué aussi...

Fye, marmonnant : Je me demande si elle était vraiment voyante... Elle voyait toujours tout, elle...

Hien, niant : Non, Hinoto-hime n'était pas yumeni. Elle apprenait on ne sait comment tout ce qui se passait, sauf certaines choses, comme ce qui arrivait à Ashura-ô... C'est comme ça que vous avez pu l'attaquer.

Fuuma, avec un sourire mi-étonné mi-moqueur : On ne l'a pas attaqué, votre directeur. Pas encore, du moins.

Sohi et Hien, ensemble, étonnée : Mais ce n'est pas de vous dont on parle. Il ne vous a rien dit ?

Kamui, réagissant rapidement : Si, si, on sait, pas la peine de le répéter.

Les deux jumelles lui jetèrent un petit regard qui en disait long, et il posa un doigt fin sur ses lèvres, leur intimant le silence. Elles haussèrent les épaules, signe qu'après tout ce n'était pas leurs affaires, puis elles dirent au blond l'information qu'il attendait.

Sohi : On vous attend à l'entrée principale.

Hien : Dans les coulisses aussi.

Sohi : Mais c'est moins risqué d'attaquer par derrière.

Hien : Comme ça, il n'y aura pas de renfort possible.

Les deux ensembles : Elles sont avec lui, au centre de la scène. Il y aura Hokuto, Kotori, Zagatt et Ashura. C'est ce que Hinoto-hime a dit.

Les Tsubasiens et ex-Selesiens se concertèrent du regard, ne sachant que faire. Kamui et Subaru serraient les poings et les dents, mais seul Fye avait l'air de savoir pourquoi, et lui aussi avait un regard haineux. Tandis que chacun des Tsubasiens commençaient à se dire que le plus dur restait à venir, les ex-Selesiens se décidèrent.

Fye, tremblant légèrement : Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va passer par les coulisses.

Kusanagi, suspicieux : Ce n'est pas un piège ?

Kamui, secouant la tête : Non, Sohi et Hien ne savent pas mentir.

Fuuma, avec un petit sourire crispé : Mais on ne va pas les laisser seules, non plus ! Elles pourraient donner l'alerte.

Subaru, niant : Non, Yuzuriha va rester là. Je préfère que tu ne sois pas exposée, tu comprends ?

Yuzuriha, secrètement heureuse, mais inquiète pour Kusanagi : Hum, oui. Mais je préférerait que Kusanagi prenne mon pistolet. C'est plus... efficace qu'une batte de baseball.

Fye, souriant : Non, garde le. J'ai mieux.

Il se dirigea vers un petit carton sur lequel était marqué en gras et gros « armes ». il l'ouvrit et fouilla dedans. Il fit signe à tout le monde de le rejoindre. Il leur montra le carton, rempli d'armes diverses et variées, et leur fit signe de choisir. Après un moment d'hésitation, ils se décidèrent. Kurogane prit un sabre plus long avec le manche orné d'un dragon d'argent, qui lui avait fait de l'œil et semblait bien mieux que le petit sabre qu'il avait emporté. Seishiro prit des gants transparents avec une sorte de pointe acérée et presque invisible au bout de chaque doigts, parfait pour le corps à corps quand on voulait blesser ou transpercer l'adversaire. Fuuma lui prit un grande épée ainsi qu'une lanière cachée dans sa manche. Kusanagi prit des sortes de poings américains qui faisaient comme les griffes de wolverine. Kamui aussi prit une grande épée mais qui semblait avoir été conçue pour lui tellement il la tenait naturellement. Subaru prit des ongles en acier, rétractables, qui s'ajustaient parfaitement à ses doigts. Fye enfin prit une épée qui pouvait devenir un fouet tranchant et épineux d'une pression de la main. Les trois ex-Selesiens, sous l'œil effaré de chacun des Tsubasiens prirent en plus tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main en matière d'aiguilles, pics, poignards, lames, pistolets et armes cachées, qu'ils mirent dans leurs manteaux et leurs manches. Chacun pu ainsi contempler une quantité incroyable de poches intérieures et de bandelettes tenant toutes sortes de choses plus ou moins dangereuses dans leurs vêtements.

Les Tsubasiens déglutirent douloureusement en se disant qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance en combat un contre un contre un Selesiens et qu'il valait mieux laisser leurs amis s'en charger et les aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. En même temps, cela les arrangeait, secrètement, d'être un peu laissés à l'écart. Aucun d'eux ne voulait tuer qui que ce soit, et ils avaient peur de le faire. De devenir comme leurs amis et ennemis. Alors qu'ils allaient se détourner du coffre, Yuzuriha, curieuse, s'en approcha et regarda au fond, qui était presque visible maintenant.

Yuzuriha, époustouflée : Eh bien ! Il y en avait là dedans ! Comment tu savais qu'il contiendrait effectivement des armes ?

Fye, souriant : Eh bien premièrement c'est marqué dessus... Et aussi parce qu'il est à moi.

Yuzuriha, choquée : pardon ?

Fye, moins souriant : Tu m'as bien entendu. Ce carton était à moi et j'y avais gardé les armes de Kamui et Subaru que j'avais pu récupérer à leur départ... Ils ont du le stocker là pour que l'on y touche pas...

Kamui, étonné : C'est pour ça qu'il y avait mes épées et les griffes de Subaru...

Les trois ex-Selesiens se mirent à discuter sur les récupérations du blond, mais furent vite coupés par Yuzuriha, qui avait trouvé un petit cahier bleu ciel.

Yuzuriha, déchiffrant à voix haute : « journal commun de Fye et Yui »... C'est à toi, Fye ?

Fye blêmit, regardant le journal comme si c'était une arme de destruction massive. Yuzuriha ouvrit le cahier, et une photo déchirée en tomba. Kusanagi se baissa et la ramassa, tandis que le borgne les regardait, comme pétrifié. Kusanagi regarda la moitié de photo. Il leva un sourcil.

Kusanagi : Tiens, c'est toi, Fye, avec tes deux yeux... Et tu paraît plus jeune... Tu as les cheveux plus longs, aussi !

Seishiro, regardant par dessus son épaule : Oh, tu étais mignon, avant ! Dommage que l'on ne voit pas la personne à côté de toi... Ce devait être Yui ? Ta petite copine ?

Il se tournèrent tous, avec un air plus ou moins narquois/surpris/interrogateur vers le borgne... Qui était pâle comme un linge. Kamui et Subaru lui posèrent une main sur chaque épaule, et lui posèrent en silence la question qu'il redoutait : « Tu veux leur dire ? ». Mais il ne voulait pas. Il n'était pas prêt. Il se doutait, malheureusement, qu'ils l'apprendraient avant leur retour à Tsubasa, mais il voulait retarder l'échéance.

D'un air décidé, il prit le journal et le fourra dans une de ses nombreuses poches. Puis, il prit la photo et la regarda un instant. Il fit un sourire ironiquement triste, comme s'il riait d'une blague pas drôle que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

Puis il sortit de sa veste un autre bout de photo, sous l'œil étonné de tout le monde. Pendant un instant, le blond regarda la photo complète, sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il y avait dessus. Puis il rangea le tout dans sa poche aussi. En soupirant, il se tourna vers les autres, qui n'osaient pas poser de questions.

Fye, las, très las : Bon on y va ? J'en ai déjà marre...

Subaru, l'air triste : Fye...

Personne ne dit rien, et ils sortirent, sous l'œil inquiet de Yuzuriha, qui gardait les deux jeunes femmes. Ils cheminaient lentement, en silence. Enfin, Fye s'arrêta derrière une roulotte. Il regarda dans les yeux toutes les personnes présentes.

Fye, grave : Je ne voulais pas le dire devant Yuzuriha, mais c'est important. J'ai plein de choses plus ou moins importantes pour moi que je garde secrètes. Seuls Subaru et Kamui sont au courant pour tout cela.

Il marqua une pause, inspirant profondément. Un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait leur dire. Ou plutôt ce qu'il **voulait **leur dire.

Fye, reprenant : Bon. Vous le saviez, Ashura-ô est... était dans le coma. Mais par contre, ce que je n'ai pas dit, c'est... que c'est à cause de moi.

Kurogane, les sourcils froncés : _j'ai laissé un homme au fond de l'eau, si il se réveille, il risque de me chercher..._ C'est ce que tu m'as dit un soir. Ça a un rapport ?

Fye, fermant les yeux : Oui. Il y a eu... Certaines circonstances atténuantes... Qui ont fait que...

Il expira à fond, inspira à fond, tremblant. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient froids comme de la glace et brillaient de détermination et d'indifférence. Le masque était tombé. Il n'y avait plus lieu d'avoir des secrets.

Fye, glacial : Qui ont fait que j'ai tenté de tuer Ashura. Je l'ai plongé sous l'eau de son bain et j'ai attendu qu'il ne bouge plus. Mais avant qu'il ne soit totalement mort, j'ai pris peur et je me suis enfuis. Quelqu'un m'a vu sortir en précipitation de sa tente et l'a sorti à temps. Il est donc resté dans le coma.

Seishiro, hésitant à admettre ce qu'il venait d'entendre : Tu nous dit... Que tu as attenté à la vie de ton directeur ?

Fye, direct : Oui.

Personne ne parla, sous le choc. Voilà pourquoi il semblait si désespéré qu'il se soit réveillé. Voilà pourquoi il était rassuré en sachant que Kyle était directeur. Voilà pourquoi il avait fui.

Kusanagi, sombre : Tant qu'on en est aux révélations, qui est Elda, et qui est Freya ? Tout le monde appelle Tchii-chan ainsi, ici. Je ne serait pas étonné par un faux nom.

Fye soupira et fit signe à Kamui d'expliquer l'amnésie d'Elda, la mort de Freya et le changement de personnalité de sa sœur.

Kamui :... Et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'appelle Tchii. C'est son vrai nom maintenant, le nom de la nouvelle « Elda ».

Fye, vraiment las : Autre chose ou on peut aller secourir les autres ?

Les Tsubasiens s'entre-regardèrent. Une question surtout leur venait à l'esprit. Une questions que le blond ne souhaitait pas entendre. Une question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre.

Kurogane : Qui est Yui ? Quand la petiote s'était trompée en lisant « Yue » et avait dit « Yui », vous aviez perdu votre calme, et puis ce journal et cette photo... En plus, la sorcière avait dit « vous auriez pu être pareil, vous aussi » en parlant de toi, après avoir mentionné l'amour des Mokona. Yui c'est ta copine ?

Fye blanchit, verdit, bleuit, passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Sur son visage se lurent du désespoir, de la haine, puis de la peur, de l'amusement, encore de la tristesse, à nouveau de la colère, toutes sortes d'émotions contradictoires qui se murent enfin en une douleur innommable. Et voilà. Il en était sûr, qu'elle allait venir, cette question. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre, pas du tout. Mais pourquoi personne ne le laissait tranquille avec « Yui » et « Fye » ? Il commençait à douter sérieusement de pouvoir tenir, sans craquer... sans devenir fou... Comme pour lui donner raison, il eut un instant de faiblesse et perdit pieds, obligeant ses deux amis proches à l'empêcher de tomber en avant. Sous l'œil inquiet de ses deux amis illusionnistes, il commença à ricaner, d'abord doucement puis un éclat de rire plus franc et finit par rire comme un malade. Il se calma très vite, mais continua à ricaner, l'air dément.

Kamui, inquiet : reprend toi, reprend toi... Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller ! Tu es en train de perdre la tête !

Subaru, tout aussi inquiet : Calme toi... Tu n'es pas prêt à leur dire ! Tu vas t'en vouloir de leur avoir dit de cette manière...

Fye, ne fit pas attention à leurs paroles, arrêta de ricaner, releva la tête vers les quatre hommes en face de lui, les yeux fous. Ceux-ci reculèrent d'un pas, sans comprendre pourquoi cela le mettait dans cet état. Déjà dans la tente avec la photo et le journal il avait failli devenir fou...

Fye: Yui ? Mais vous le connaissez, le pauvre pauvre Yui... Si vous saviez comme il en a marre, le pauvre Yui, de tout ça, de cette mascarade... Il n'y a que les Selesiens pour savoir qui c'est Yui !

Subaru, totalement fébrile : Arrête de parler ainsi, tu va te faire du mal ! Calme toi ! Tu vois bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas !

Kamui, grave : Calme toi, sinon on leur raconte tout...

Fye, semblant se calmer : Non... Leur dites pas... Leur dites pas...

Kusanagi, se tournant vers Kamui : Pourquoi ça le met dans cet état ? Et Yui, c'est un homme ?

Seishiro, constatant : Effectivement, alors si c'est un homme, Fye ne l'aimais pas, si ? En tout cas pas pour amour...

Fye, reprenant sa crise de délire d'un coup : Non ! Faux ! Faux !

Sous la surprise, tout le monde regarda l'air très doux qui se peignait sur son visage perdu. Kamui et Subaru commençaient à avoir réellement peur qu'il leur révèle l'identité de Yui. Le blond, en revenant à lui s'en voudrait tellement ! Leurs amis comprenaient bien que c'était encore une autre facette de Fye, sa personnalité Selesienne...

Fye, très doux avec un ton amoureux : Faux... Fye aimait beaucoup Yui ! Et Yui aimait beaucoup Fye ! On était toujours ensemble et on se racontait tout !

Soudain son visage fut à nouveau ravagé par la haine et la folie.

Fye : Mais il m'a laissé, et je l'ai laissé ! Il est seul, tout seul ! Seul, sans lui, alors qu'on s'était promis de toujours être ensemble ! Je déteste déteste déteste Yui ! Je le déteste ! JE LE DETESTE ! IL A LAISSE FYE TOUT SEUL !

Et tandis que personne ne savait comment prendre ce nouveau changement d'humeur, le borgne prit un couteau et se le mit sous a gorge. Il avait l'air d'un gamin à qui on avait retiré son plus beau cadeau de noël, et des larmes perlaient de son œil. Avec effroi, ils virent que de son œil caché tombaient des larmes de sang. Et de sa gorge commençait à couler un mince filet du liquide écarlate, tâchant la neige de fleurs rouges. Kurogane réagit plus vite que l'éclair et lui prit l'arme des mains, en lui mettant une claque mémorable par la même occasion.

Kurogane, totalement hors de lui : On ne sait pas qui c'est Yui, et on s'en fout ! Pour l'instant, le plus important, c'est pas de savoir qui est Yui, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avant, c'est d'aller chercher ta sœur et Sakura !

Fye tressailli, regarda un instant dans le vague puis tressailli à nouveau. Il cligna de l'œil, et remarqua immédiatement l'air effrayé de ses camarades, et l'air gêné des jumeaux. Il blêmit instantanément.

Fye, très confus : Oh non, ne me dites pas que j'ai dis quoi que ce soit qui soit embêtant ? Je suis désolé ! Désolé !

Kamui, souriant rassuré : Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as juste avoué détester Yui, que Fye et lui étaient toujours ensemble, que c'était un homme et que vous étiez plus ou moins amoureux.

Tout le monde regardait le blond, qui redevenait celui qu'ils connaissaient, avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de soulagement. Encore un Selesien à double-personnalité ! Le borgne, qui comprenait qu'il avait échappé au pire reprenait des couleurs.

Fye, toujours gêné : Amoureux ! Mon dieu...

Fuuma, interrogatif : Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Fye, rougissant : Pas totalement... Si on était resté un peu plus ensemble, certainement...

Seishiro, narquois : Alors tu es homosexuel ?

Fye, étonné : C'est pas ton cas ? Comme celui de Fuuma d'ailleurs ?

Les deux lanceurs de couteaux rougirent ensemble -un tout petit rougissement mais assez visible. Les autres hoquetèrent en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas nié -et les deux frères non plus, d'ailleurs. Subaru, inquiet, rappela aussi ce que son frère avait omis d'ajouter.

Subaru, une ride sur le front : Donc tu n'as pas dit qui était Yui, à personne. Mais par contre, tu as encore tenté de te suicider.

Kurogane, tiquant : « Encore » ?

Les ex-Selesiens sursautèrent, en se rendant compte de la bourde de Subaru. Le brun souleva le menton du blond fermement. Sur son cou apparaissaient d'innombrables cicatrices, toutes cachées par le col du borgne en temps habituel. Celui-ci remit son col correctement et s'éloigna vivement. Mais chacun avait vu toutes les cicatrices, et dans les esprits se posaient maintenant une question de plus : Pourquoi avait-il tenté de mourir, et comment avait-il survécu à ces blessures ? Fye se releva correctement et désigna en soupirant le chapiteau.

Fye, las : On ne va pas s'étendre encore là-dessus, hein ? J'ai déjà assez fait de conneries pour le moment. Bon, alors allons y.

En silence, ils se mirent en route, la main du blond essuyant les traces de son sang présentes sur sa joue et sa gorge. Le cracheur de feu remarqua qu'elle s'attardait un peu sur ses épaules, comme pour cacher son dos aussi. Il se dit qu'il devait sûrement avoir d'autres blessures, peut-être plus horribles. Cela lui enserra le cœur de haine pure. Il ne supportait pas le fait qu'il ai pu se faire tant souffrir, ou qu'on ai pu le faire tant souffrir. Car il ne savait pas si c'était forcément lui qui s'était fait toutes ses blessures. Et s'il avait tenté de se suicider autant de fois, c'est bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait dans des états pareils pour le blond, mais une chose était sûre, ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal allaient payer.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte des coulisses, cachés derrière des cagettes. Un homme, tout vêtu de noir avec de longs cheveux ébène montait la garde. Il avait une immense épée noire dans la main. Sa tenue entièrement sombre détonnait sur le paysage enneigé, et il émanait de lui à la fois une grande sympathie et une aura menaçante.

Subaru, murmurant : Zagatt monte la garde...

Kamui, avec un petit sourire triste : Je te laisse aller le voir et lui annoncer la mort d'Émeraude ?

Subaru eut un petit sourire triste et sortit de sa cachette. Le dénommé Zagatt ne montra aucune surprise. Il prit juste son épée bien en main.

Zagatt, avec un petit sourire : Alors, tu te montre enfin ? C'est toi qui va m'abattre ?

Subaru, en hochant la tête d'un air désolé : Oui. Mais avant... Je voulais te dire qu'Émeraude est morte. Désolé.

L'homme en noir se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Le temps qu'il se ressaisisse, Subaru l'avait enlacé. Il tressailli et eut un pauvre sourire. Tandis que Seishiro avait une veine qui menaçait d'exploser, chacun vit Zagatt chuter à genoux, accompagné du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

Subaru, très triste : Désolé... Vraiment.

Zagatt, souriant gentiment : Tu es vraiment trop gentil... Tu as toujours détesté tuer... C'est moi qui suis désolé.

Subaru : Il ne faut pas... Je ne t'ai même pas laissé le temps d'attaquer...

Zagatt : Pas... Grave... Je vais la... Rejoindre.

Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, sans que rien ni personne ne bouge. Finalement, l'illusionniste se releva, laissant chuter son adversaire à qui il ferma les yeux, les doigts et griffes pleines de sang. Les autres arrivèrent, et Kamui soutint son frère jumeau, qui tremblait. En passant à côté du cadavre, chacun put voir la plaie qui s'ouvrait dans le dos de l'épéiste et qui donnait à la scène un côté irréel avec le noir, le blanc et le rouge qui se mélangeaient autour du visage serein de Zagatt. Impressionnés par le timide jeune homme, qui avait pourtant tué sans hésitation et en un temps record, ils entrèrent à l'arrière du cirque Seles, pour continuer leur mission.

Il longèrent une sorte de couloir délimité par la toile du chapiteau. Au bout d'un moment, Les ex-Selesiens s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. Peu après, des respirations se firent entendre, pas très loin. Une voix retentit.

?: On sait que vous êtes là ! Sortez donc nous voir !

?: Kamui, mon chéri ?

?: Subi ?

Tous sursautèrent, et virent les deux nommés serrer les poings, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Fye acquiesça en réponse à une question muette de Kamui. Ils s'avancèrent, entourés des Tsubasiens. En face d'eux apparurent deux femmes et un homme androgyne. L'une des deux femmes avait de longs cheveux blond vénitiens ondulés et des yeux de la même couleur dorée, un sourire doux sur les lèvres et une robe d'un blanc immaculé. On aurait dit un ange. Elle s'élança vers Kamui et le pris dans ses bras, sans que celui-ci réagisse autrement qu'en grinçant des dents et en rougissant imperceptiblement.

?: Kamui chéri ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Kamui, réticent : Ce n'est pas réciproque, Kotori.

Kotori, avec une moue boudeuse : Oh, tu es devenu plus froid qu'avant !

Kamui : Je ne me souviens pas que nous nous soyons quittés en très bon termes...

L'autre jeune femme ressemblais à Subaru comme deux gouttes d'eaux, avec la même coupe de cheveux, les mêmes yeux, le même visage. Elle portait une tenue extravagante rouge et noire, et arborait un grand sourire joyeux. Elle alla étreindre Subaru avec autant de joie que Kotori, mais celui-ci rougit simplement, même si on voyait dans son regard de la réticence.

?: Subi ! Tu n'as pas changé, tu me ressemble toujours autant !

Subaru, avec un sourire microscopique : Bien sûr, je te l'avais promis Hokuto... *avec plus aucun sourire du tout* Moi je tiens mes promesses, pas comme certaines.

Hokuto, toujours souriante : Tu ne m'as pas pardonnée... Enfin je suppose que c'est normal. Et puis... Tu n'as toujours pas tenu une de tes promesses.

Subaru, baissant les yeux : Mais celle-ci...

Fuuma et Seishiro regardaient les deux « couples » avec haine, mais bientôt l'attention de tout le monde fut détournée par Fye, qui s'adressait au jeune homme devant lui.

Fye, avec un sourire : Ashura... A ce que je vois tu n'es plus avec Yasha... L'aurais tu tué, par hasard ?

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Le jeune homme souriait toujours quand il répondit, tandis que les non-Selesiens se demandaient si c'était lui, Ashura-ô.

Ashura : Oui, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Après tout je ne pouvais plus rester avec lui... je tiens à ma liberté.

Kurogane, avec les sourcils froncés : C'est lui, votre directeur ?

Tout les Selesiens et ex-Selesiens le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, puis se mirent à rire discrètement. Les Tsubasiens ne comprenaient pas comment des ennemis pouvaient rire ainsi, en entendant une question très sérieuse, qui plus est.

Ashura, en riant : Non, non, je ne suis pas le directeur ! Je m'appelle Ashura aussi, mais je ne suis pas Ashura-ô.

Fye, les larmes de rire aux yeux : Ouhla, si Ashura-ô était comme lui, il y aurait du souci à se faire !

Ashura, fusillant Fye du regard, toujours en souriant : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça hein ?

Fye, sifflotant : Rien, rien !

Plus personne ne comprenait rien. Comment pouvaient-ils plaisanter alors qu'ils allaient s'entre-tuer juste après ? Une fois leurs rires calmés, les Selesiens et ex-Selesiens se regardèrent avec sérieux. Ils s'éloignèrent les uns des autres, lentement, et chacun dégaina son arme. Les Tsubasiens se virent forcés de reculer, malgré leur envie de participer, par leurs amis qui ne voulaient pas les blesser. Et ils savaient qu'ils seraient une gêne pour eux. Kamui était en face de Kotori, Subaru en face d'Hokuto, Fye en face d'Ashura.

S'engagea soudain un combat d'une violence telle que leurs yeux ne purent plus suivre la moitié des mouvements. Ils tournaient la tête, à droite, à gauche, pour tenter de voir qui l'emportait, mais en vain. Un vêtement déchiré, une estafilade, un croche-pied fourbe, une esquive, une attaque déloyale, un petit sourire, un cri de douleur, de la sueur qui se mélangeait au sang par terre... Toutes ces choses se mélangeaient et se déroulaient tellement vite qu'ils ne percevaient que d'infimes mouvements. Chacun finit par se focaliser sur un seul combat, afin de pouvoir intervenir, au cas où. Kurogane et Kusanagi se fixèrent sur le combat entre Fye et Ashura, l'un maniant toute sortes d'armes mortelles et l'autre se battant avec sa longue épée, les deux attaquaient avec tant de férocité - et pourtant avec le sourire, que le choc de leurs armes créaient des étincelles qui faisaient de brèves flammes. Seishiro se concentrait sur Subaru et Hokuto, qui virevoltaient gracieusement, semblant danser, les deux avec les mêmes griffes aux doigts. Une danse hypnotiseuse où les deux semblaient le reflet l'un de l'autre, l'un esquivant pour attaquer tandis que l'autre attaquait puis esquivait, danse qui semblait avoir été répétée toute leur vie, mais pourtant qui se jouait pour la première fois avec tant de sérieux. Hypnotiseuse mais mortelle. Fuuma, lui, regardait Kamui avec une extrême attention. Comme Hokuto et Subaru, les deux se battaient, l'un avec une expression de rage peinée, et l'autre avec le sourire. Et comme dans cet autre combat, les deux n'avaient pas de réelle envie de se battre et s'effleuraient juste, jouant avec l'adversaire, dansant, mais en retenant leurs coups.

Au bout d'un moment qui semblait avoir été aussi long qu'un siècle et aussi court qu'une seconde, les six s'arrêtèrent et s'écartèrent. Chacun d'eux avaient des blessures superficielles sur le corps en entier, leurs tenues étant totalement déchirées. Mais on voyait bien que les trois ex-Selesiens en avaient moins, et étaient un peu moins essoufflés. Leurs trois adversaires s'agenouillèrent et inclinèrent la tête.

Ashura: Je reconnais ma défaite. Hokuto et Kotori aussi.

Hokuto: Vous avez fait de tels progrès.

Kotori: C'est admirable.

Ashura: Tuez nous.

Les ex-Selesiens hésitèrent un instant, ne sachant que faire. C'était si peu courant que les membres de Seles se rendent et demandent ensuite la peine de mort que...

Un piège. Les Tsubasiens le comprirent juste avant leurs amis. D'un même mouvement, les trois ennemis s'étaient ramassés et avaient bondi sur leurs proies. Comme au ralenti, tous bougèrent.

Fye se décala sur le côté, évitant le coup mortel de justesse, mettant Kusanagi en face d'Ashura, surpris. L'homme n'eut aucune hésitation sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas esquiver. Kurogane, à côté de lui ne pouvait rien faire, et retint son souffle, tandis que Kusanagi, lui, en prenait un long. En un souffle ses poings furent devant lui. En un souffle, Ashura se les pris de plein fouet. En un souffle, les lames de Kusanagi le transpercèrent.

Dans le même temps, Hokuto et Kotori fondaient sur Subaru et Kamui, parfaitement synchronisées, leurs lames pointées en avant. Tandis que les deux hommes fermaient les yeux, les lanceurs de couteaux derrière eux comprirent qu'ils ne comptaient pas parer ou esquiver l'attaque. Ils acceptaient la mort. Mais pas eux. D'un même mouvement ils lancèrent leurs poignards, d'un même mouvement les jumeaux se retournèrent. Comme s'ils répétaient une chorégraphie, ils étendirent leurs bras pour protéger leurs agresseurs. Celles-ci d'un mouvement vif mais qui parut durer des heures plongèrent devant leurs ennemis et amours. Les couteaux se fichèrent profondément et sans bruit dans leurs poitrines, et elles tombèrent, de justesse retenues par les deux jeunes hommes, qui les regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

En un instant, tout était fini, et chacun tombait au sol avec un bruit mat. L'action semblait avoir duré des heures. Elle avait été effectuée en quelques secondes.

Kamui et Subaru avaient les yeux écarquillés et des larmes commençaient à perler sur leurs joues rougies de sang. Un cri déchirant monta de leur poitrine, tandis qu'ils enfouissaient leurs têtes dans les cheveux des deux filles. Celles-ci sourirent, et levèrent la main vers la joue des deux jeunes-hommes. En tremblant, ceux-ci la prirent, malgré le sang sur leurs doigts.

Kamui, bouleversé: Kotori, pourquoi ?

Subaru, tremblant: Hokuto, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ?

Les deux jeunes filles, d'une même voix: Je t'ai fait bien trop de mal... Tu as trop souffert à cause de moi... Cela aurait été bien bête que de mourir en me protégeant.

Les deux jumeaux: C'est faux ! Malgré tout, je t'aimais ! Je ne voulait pas que tu meure ! Comment j'aurais fait, sans toi ? Comment je vais faire ?

Kotori, se tournant vers Fuuma en souriant: Viens là... C'est ton poignard, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es doué... prend bien soin de Kamui...

Hokuto, faisant de même avec Seishiro: Approche. Reprend ton arme... Surtout, fais en sorte que Subaru sois heureux et... Si tu lui fais du mal, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais...

D'une main dégoulinant de sang, elles remirent leurs couteaux aux deux frères, qui tremblaient un peu aussi, de frayeur. C'était la première fois qu'ils tuaient quelqu'un, et ils n'aimaient pas cette sensation froide, même glacée, ce vide qui se créait en eux. Comment les Selesiens pouvaient vivre avec un trou dans la poitrine encore plus grand ? Les deux jeunes filles se hissèrent sur leurs coudes et posèrent un dernier baiser papillon sur les lèvres de leurs ex-amours. Elles chuchotèrent un « je t'aime » à leur oreille, et ils tressaillirent. Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, ils fermèrent les yeux vides de leurs ex-camarades.

Fye, lui, ainsi que Kusanagi et Kurogane, écoutaient les dernières paroles d'Ashura.

Ashura: Tu... n'aurais pas du revenir... Pendant que vous êtes là... Pendant que vous êtes là, ils sont chez vous...

Kurogane: Comment ça ?

Ashura: Ashura-ô a déclaré la guerre à... Tsubasa. Il a décidé que l'on devait prendre votre venue comme... une déclaration de guerre entre cirques rivaux. Tandis... Tandis que vous veniez là, le reste de Seles est là-bas, à Tsubasa.

Fye: Une diversion ? Je n'y crois pas ! Cet enfoiré d'Ashura... Quand je pense que j'ai hésité à rester...

Ashura: Ne perds pas ton objectif premier de vue. Va sauver ta sœur, ton amie et tue Ashura-ô. Comme ça ce sera fini et Seles sera dissout, ou aura un nouveau directeur.

Fye: Je...

Ashura: Tu sais que pour le bien de tous, toi en premier tu dois le faire. Tue le.

Fye: Mais...

Le mourant agrippa désespérément la veste du borgne, qui émit un bruit de déchirement sinistre. Son corps, retombant lourdement sous l'effort, arracha complètement la veste.

Ashura: Tue-le Yui !

Ses yeux se révulsèrent, un peu de sang coula de ses lèvres, il expira une dernière fois.

Tandis que tout un chacun se tournait vers « Fye », la veste et le Sweat-shirt de celui-ci tomba à ses pieds. Tous, même Kamui et Subaru, regardèrent abasourdis l'immense tatouage que Fye avait dans le dos, avant de laisser leurs regard balayer deux morceaux de photo par terre, face visible.

Représentant Yui et Fye.

* * *

><p><strong>A SUIVRE...<br>**

**Alors, vous êtes contents ? :3**

**La fin est sublime de cruauté, je sais ! en plus ils sont tous timbrés... Et je vous laisse sur un moment inoubliable, hein ! attendez, le tatouage, la photo, l'identité de Fye et puis une attaque surprise à tsubasa... Magnifique ! X3**

**les plus sadiques d'entre vous aimerons peut-être les os brisés etc... ? Ben laissez une reviews !**

**Les plus sensibles trouvent que c'est too much ? Laissez une reviews !**

**les gens normaux ont un truc à dire, même pas très intéressant (du moment que ça aide à s'améliorer) ? Je suis preneuse !**

**Laissez des reviews, la suite arrivera plus vite ! 8D**

**la suite, laquelle est-elle ? Et bien, promesse pour promesse, laissez une reviews, et je vous dit un petit aperçu de la suite: ça va être génial ! On aura encore un peu de violence, beaucoup de folie, Et surtout un énoooooorme coup foireux de la part de notre cher absent du chapitre: ashura-ô ! Eh oui, l'heure des révélations a sonné ! Qui va apprendre quoi sur qui ? Qui deviendra encore fou ? Que va devenir Tsubasa face aux forces ennemies ? Qui mourra, qui sera le maillon faible ?**

**laissez une reviews, vous saurez la suite plus vite, et vous aurez les réponses aux questions !**

**Fye: Mais elle est vraiment folle cette auteure T_T**

**Mokona: On ne voit pas Mokona dans ce chapitre TT_TT**

**Shaolan: Et moi non plus ! TT_TT  
><strong>

**sakura: Vous attendez quoi pour venir me chercher ? Je suis en train de me décomposer, là ! è.é**

**Kurogane: Et alors ? Tu crois quoi ? On est pas en train de faire une promenade de santé, nous !**

**Fye: C'est vrai ça, je passe pour un taréééééé TT_TT**

**Moi: remettez vous ! Si les lecteurs laissent des reviews, sakura sera délivrée plus vite, on saura si Fye devient plus taré qu'il ne l'est déjà, si Kuro va enfin tuer quelqu'un (après tout c'est le seul qui a tué personne *snif*), si shaolan et mokona sont morts en attendant... Et tout plein de trucs joyeux ! ^^**

**Fye: ...**

**Kuro: ...**

**Shaolan: Mais...**

**Mokona: Mais je veux pas mourir, moiiiiiiii !**

**Moi: j'ai pas dis que t'étais mort ! J'ai dis que peut-être que tu n'es plus vivant... peut-être...**

**Mokona: Mais !**

**Moi: bon allez, à pluuuuus ! Laissez des reviews ! *part en sifflotant se coucher***

**Tout les personnages: Quelle cruautéééééé !**

**sakura *tête de chiot battu*: pitié, des reviews pour une pauvre petite fille enfermée dans un cirque de fous ! TT_TT  
><strong>


	7. entretien avec ashura

**Alors, un chapitre assez court puisque je n'ai ni le temps ni le moyen de faire plus... Alors je préviens tout de suite : Le chapitre a totalement dérapé ! J'étais partie pour faire un truc dramatique et on se retrouve avec... Un truc pas sérieux, assez sulfureux, pas gêné et tout ce qui peut décrire un chapitre où on parle du nombre de personnes qui ont couché les uns avec les autres... C'est vous dire si ça a dérapé... Et en plus je ne le voulait pas !**

**Faut croire que mon histoire est maléfique et décide toute seule de sa suite... Au départ elle devait même pas être aussi sanglante, c'est vous dire !**

**Enfin bref, j'espère qu'au moins vous aimerez un peu. Le début est sérieux. Mais je dois avoué que Ashura est si pervers et taré que dès qu'il commence à causer, ça dérape T_T**

**Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire à quel point vous êtes déçus, ou si miraculeusmeent vous avez aimé ! (et que vous n'êtes pas choqués à vie.) Toute critique constructive est acceptée ! (es trucs du genre « c'est de la merde barre toi »ne sont pas des critiques constructives, au cas où! XD).**

**Bref, bonne lecture tout de même ^^**

…

**entretien avec ashura**

_« Vas-y Yui ! »_

_Tandis que tout un chacun se tournait vers « Fye », la veste et le Sweat-shirt de celui-ci tomba à ses pieds. Tous, même Kamui et Subaru, regardèrent abasourdis l'immense tatouage que Fye avait dans le dos, avant de laisser leurs regard balayer deux morceaux de photo par terre, face visible._

_Représentant Yui et Fye._

Au départ, personne n'y avais fait attention. Le regard de chacun s'était tout d'abord focalisé sur les bras du blond, ainsi que son torse. Ils étaient couverts de cicatrices blanchâtres, plus blanches et plus lisses encore que la peau du borgne. Certaines semblaient avoir été marquées au fer, d'autres semblaient résulter d'accident, d'autres encore avaient vraisemblablement faites par des armes coupantes. Les yeux horrifiés de ses amis parcouraient le corps du mage, comme pour tenter de compter le nombre de coups qu'il avait du prendre. Coups qui ne se comptaient pas sur tout leurs doigts réunis (ça fait 10+10+10+10+10+10= 60... plus de 60 *ok je me tais*). Une fine bandelette, tachée de sang noir et vieilli, cachait une coupure au bas du dos, coupure qui dépassait un peu de son pansement de fortune. La plaie était vilaine, mal cicatrisée, et elle laisserait, comme les autres, une marque blanche.

Puis leurs regards avaient glissé sur l'énorme tatouage noir. Il cachait d'autres cicatrices, sous ses arabesques compliquées, qui formaient comme un Phoenix en vol. Sauf que le Phoenix en question semblait tout sauf chaleureux. Par endroit la peau était à vif, comme si on avait tenté de l'arracher de son socle de chair. Il montait jusque dans la nuque du borgne et descendais jusque dans le bas de son dos, en dessous du bandage, s'épanouissant comme une fleur empoisonnée.

Et leurs cerveaux, comme ralentis par le trop plein d'information commença enfin à percevoir l'essentiel. La photo. Deux blonds aux yeux bleus. Deux Fye. Deux Yui. Fye et Yui. Et la certitude que le blond avait dit la vérité lors de sa démence. Une vérité par omission, cependant. Yui, et Fye, ce n'était pas ceux que les Tsubasiens croyaient.

Kurogane, les yeux écarquillés : C'est toi, Yui ?

Fuuma, avec la même expression abasourdie/choquée : Ou c'est ton frère jumeau ?

Seishiro, idem : Pourquoi tu ne nous ne l'as jamais dit ?

Kusanagi : Pourquoi VOUS ne nous en avez jamais parlé, plutôt, les jumeaux étaient au courant, on dirait...

Kamui et Subaru, toujours en larmes regardaient le dos de « Fye » avec horreur et acquiescèrent lentement. Fye, lui, ne disait rien, contemplant la photo avec un air vide.

Vide. Oui, c'était parfaitement le mot. Il se sentait vidé de toute émotion, de toute douleur, de tout sentiments. Le trou dans sa poitrine était encore plus béant, encore plus grand. Encore plus douloureux. Et son cœur était encore plus douloureusement vide aussi. Il sentait peser sur lui tout les regards désapprobateur de la terre. Il avait l'impression de se faire pointer du doigt par des milliards de personnes horrifiés et rageuse, qui le regardaient comme on regarde un accusé de crime. Comme on regarde un condamné à mort.

Il sentait sa tête et son esprit quitter les lieux pour revenir dans un temps plus heureux. Pour tenter d'y revenir, en tout cas. Car rien n'était heureux, chez lui. Il transpirait la tristesse et le mal-être par toutes les pores de sa peau. Comment les autres pouvaient ne pas sentir cette effroyable odeur qui faisait fuir tout les sentiments positifs ? Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre tout son malheur ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'être marqué par son sceau, un gigantesque oiseau de mauvaise augure. Tout son être criait à l'aide, et personne ne l'entendait. Les cicatrices, les blessures, son œil, son dos, son cœur lui pesaient et le brûlaient comme si ils avaient été du plomb chauffé à rouge.

Il voyait trouble. Il ne sentait plus son corps. Il ne sentait plus que la brûlure dans ses membres, que le vent qui lui traversait le corps par le gouffre qu'il avait dans le torse. Il se sentait oppressé. Pourquoi donc ? Il le savait pourtant, qu'un jour ça arriverait. Qu'un jour il devrais abandonner son masque toujours blanc et immaculé, toujours joyeux, toujours souriant. Ce masque de menteur. Et pourtant... pourtant, l'arracher de son visage faisait tellement mal. Au prix d'un effort surhumain il releva la tête, reprit le contrôle de son corps. Si l'ombre d'un sentiment, d'une émotion, de quoi que ce soit se dessina sur son visage, c'était bien grâce à son masque. Mais ses yeux restèrent désespérément vides. Morts. Il se tourna, ramassa la photo, la remis dans la poche de sa veste, qu'il jeta par dessus son épaule, afin de la garder avec lui. Il fixa un instant ses camarades. Puis il lâcha une courte phrase. En détournant les yeux.

Fye (?) : Yui est mort, moi je m'appelle Fye depuis déjà longtemps.

Kurogane, s'écriant : Mais... !

Fye : Je m'appelle FYE. C'est mon nom, ça le restera !

Kurogane, en levant la main pour retenir le blond qui se détournait à nouveau : Tu... !

Kamui, s'étant relevé, posa une main sur l'épaule du brun dans un geste navré. Il lui fit un signe de la tête, montrant qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Le borgne leur dirait tout en temps et en heure. Il s'appelait Fye. Comprenant que ce n'était pas la peine de chercher à comprendre pour le moment, Kusanagi prit la parole, d'une voix faussement assurée.

Kusanagi : Je vais chercher Yuzuriha et nous retournerons à Tsubasa aider les autres. De toute façon, « Fye », tu nous raconteras tout ça quand tu en auras envie. Bientôt.

Chacun acquiesça, et le blond fit un petit mouvement de tête, marquant son accord. Il se tourna vers le dompteur, la bouche ouverte, comme hésitant à parler. Finalement, d'une voix ferme, et avec un demi-sourire aussi faux que son assurance il déclara :

Fye : Vas et dis leur qu'ils... que nous reviendrons sous peu.

Kusanagi inclina la tête et partit en courant, emportant ses armes avec lui. Ils le regardèrent partir. Chacun avait remarqué le « ils ». Fye n'avait peut-être pas l'intention de rentrer avec eux. Comme pour le leur prouver, le borgne se mit en route sans un mot, caressant juste pensivement le manche de son arme, avec une expression vide légèrement triste sur le visage.

Personne ne dit mot et ils suivirent tous le borgne. Celui-ci marchait lentement, droit devant lui, et ne vérifia pas une fois si ses camarades le suivait. Qu'importait, désormais ? Ils savaient déjà presque toute l'histoire, il n'avait presque plus aucun secret. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, ce sol qu'il haïssait et qui pourtant lui apportait ce sentiment nostalgique, doux-amer. Le blond savait pertinemment que dans moins de 20 secondes il entrerait dans le chapiteau principal, sur scène. Scène qui lui rappelaient tant de choses heureuses et tellement plus de choses tristes. Scène sur laquelle il n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis la mort de son frère. 10 secondes.

9 secondes. Un pas.

8 secondes. Deux pas plus brefs.

7 secondes. Sa main se mis à trembler. Un pas réticent.

6 secondes. Son dos s'enflamma. Un autre pas.

5 secondes. Il se mit à respirer plus rapidement. Un pas.

4 secondes. Son unique œil se brouilla afin de ne plus voir le chemin. Un pas tremblant.

3 secondes. Il serra le poing très respiration était haletante. Un pas.

2 secondes. Ses ongles entaillèrent sa peau. Il gémit, moins de douleur que d'appréhension. Un pas presque minuscule.

1 seconde et demi. Le sang commença à couler en un mince filet rouge, qui descendit le long de sa main lentement. Un pas.

1 seconde. Une goutte de sang perla et s'écrasa au sol. Il failli arrêter de marcher.

1 demi seconde. Il arrêta de marcher, tendis la main.

0 seconde. Il poussa le rideau. Tout son être lui criait de s'enfuir, de se retourner, de courir en sens inverse le plus vite possible. Il ferma l'œil. Le rouvrit. Fit un pas en avant. Ne regarda même pas si ce qu'il venait chercher était là. Leva les yeux vers le fil du funambule.

Sous ses yeux se déroula à la vitesse de l'éclair une scène, une seule.

_Le blond fit un pas en avant. Leur sœur leur souriait. Le son du piano. Les murmures du public. Ils attendent le spectacle. Le numéro le plus beau d'après leurs amis. Le duo miroir. Les deux blonds s'avancent. Magnifiques cheveux blonds. Magnifiques visages pales. Magnifiques yeux bleus. Masque impassible. Deux pierrot blancs. La musique s'intensifie, les pantins bougent. Harmonie parfaite. Miroir parfait. Les doigts brillent, le décor du rêve se déroule. Les rouages du cauchemar se mettent en marche. Le paysage est magnifique. Un bord de lac. Des lucioles. Ou bien est-ce de la neige, comme celle qui tombe dehors ? C'est blanc et lumineux. Deux pantins se sentent pousser des ailes. Ils s'élèvent, flottant sur les hautes herbes... La mélodie est comme celle d'une boîte à musique. Mécanique, irréelle. L'un des papillons retourne en bas. Il danse. Il ne sait pas que l'autre est pris dans une toile d'araignée, mortelle. Soudain une goutte rouge vient colorer le décor blanc. Le rêve change de sens, dévoilant le piège refermé sur eux. Un cauchemar. Une autre goutte rouge. Le papillon, lentement relève la tête. Le deuxième papillon perd ses ailes. Le deuxième pantin perd l'équilibre. Le deuxième blond aux yeux bleus tombe. Un cri fuse dans l'assemblée. Un cri tellement discret par rapport au blond qui est en dessous, qui s'époumone. Précipitation. Tout le monde rentre sur scène, tentant d'arriver à temps pour rattraper l'ange déchu. Son frère se précipite aussi. Aucun n'arrive a temps. Fye a perdu ses ailes, l'équilibre... Fye a perdu la vie. L'araignée de la mort l'a déjà dévoré. Un cri plus déchirant que tout autre retentit. « »._

Le borgne revint aussi vite à la réalité qu'il s'en était échappé. Ses bras étaient tendus vers le haut, comme la pose finale d'une danse ou comme un geste pour retenir quelqu'un, pour rattraper quelqu'un. Son visage ruisselait de sang et de larmes... Son œil bandé semblait pleurer des larmes rouges, sinistres. Une voix calme, un peu moqueuse le fit revenir à lui.

?: tu avais peut-être le cœur à la place de l'œil, pour qu'il saigne ainsi...

Fye se tourna vers le centre de la piste, ou attendait patiemment l'homme qu'il avait aimé et haï le plus de sa vie. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours les mêmes yeux bleu marine, le même doux sourire, les mêmes mains fines... Seule chose témoignant de l'homme effroyable qu'il était : Un immense tache de sang sec depuis longtemps à ses pieds et la cage à côté de lui, en bois solide, contenant les corps endormis des deux jeunes filles kidnappées. Elles semblaient en bonne santé, au moins. Mais la tache au sol... Fye eut soudain envie de vomir en se remémorant qui était tombé ici. La voix de ses camarades rappela leur présence au borgne.

Kurogane : Alors c'est ce mec avec la drôle de coiffure en forme de M, Ashura ?

Kamui, sombre : Oui, c'est lui... Le directeur de Seles.

Ashura, tout content : Oh Subaru, Kamui ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je croyais bien ne jamais vous revoir ! Et vous avez amené vos amis avec vous... Bienvenue, bienvenue ! Je vous attendait.

Fuuma, se tournant vers Kamui, en chuchotant : Il a pourtant pas l'air bien méchant !

Kamui évita soigneusement le regard du brun et fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il l'ignorait royalement, une expression de douleur sur le visage. Alors que le lanceur de couteau se demandait pourquoi une telle froideur, Ashura s'empressa de démentir sa « gentillesse », en pointant un poignard vers la cage.

Ashura, toujours souriant : Tu étais bon lanceur de couteau, Fye, mais je ne sais pas si moi, j'ai perdu la main... comment vérifier ?

Il afficha un air faussement pensif, avant de se tourner, rayonnant, vers son ex-employé. Il affichait l'air d'un enfant qui a eut un jouet à noël et qui voulait s'amuser avec. Il se tourna vers la cage des deux prisonnière, s'en éloigna de deux bons mètres, visa... Et lança le poignard a la vitesse de l'éclair. Fye réagit plus vite que lucky luke, dégaina un pistolet qui se trouvait par le plus grand des hasards dans la poche de son pantalon et tira dans la même direction exactement. Tout ses camarades avaient dégainé leurs armes également, mais lancer leurs poignards aussi aurait malheureusement été trop lent et imprécis, face à l'adresse du mage.

L'action se déroula en moins d'une seconde et pourtant elle parut durer une éternité. Les visages se crispèrent, un mouvement de course vers la cage s'amorça, un magnifique sourire illumina le visage du directeur de Seles. Chacun crut voir la balle se déplacer, à l'instar du poignard qui fendait l'air, tant le temps semblait ralenti. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux. La balle allait manquer le couteau. Elle s'approchait, s'approchait, s'approchait... Le couteau continua sur sa lancée... La balle en était à un millimètre. Trop tard. Le couteau était déjà à un cheveu d'elle, un cheveu de trop. La balle continua son chemin, sans avoir percuté le poignard. Celui-ci se ficha avec un bruit mat. Chacun regarda horrifié l'endroit où était le poignard...

Avant de se remettre à respirer, un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres. Il s'était planté dans un barreau de bois. Le blond s'effondra par terre, extrêmement fatigué. Ils avaient évité la catastrophe !

Ashura-ô regarda avec amusement le soulagement se peindre sur le visage de chacun. Avec amabilité, il désigna six sièges derrière lui.

Ashura : Allez donc vous asseoir. Ce ne doit pas être confortable de rester debout. Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose.

Fye, colérique : non merci. Nous sommes venus récupérer notre amie et ma sœur. Et ensuite, nous nous séparerons, en bons ennemis.

Ashura, souriant : Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, mon cher, depuis l'époque... Tu refuse toujours de voir que nous ne sommes pas ennemis. Loin de là, même...

Fye, ennuyé : Mais bien sûr...

Ashura, encore plus souriant : Bien sûr ! Tu as toujours été timide, je le sais... et tellement aveugle de tes sentiments !

Kurogane, à l'adresse de Subaru : De quoi ils parlent ?

Subaru, ennuyé : Je ne sais pas, Fye ne nous a jamais tout dit. Comme le tatouage qu'il a dans le dos...

Ashura avait entendu la réplique de Subaru et sourit alors, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination divine. Il se tourna vers les amis de Fye.

Ashura, souriant comme pas possible : Fye ne vous a jamais dit pour le tatouage ? Oh, tu en as tellement honte ? Quand je pense qu'à l'époque tu m'aimais comme un fou ! Toutes ses soirées ensemble, ça te plaisait, pourtant...

Tout les camarades du blond hoquetèrent de surprise. Fye avait été l'amant d'Ashura ? Celui-ci ne marqua aucune forme de surprise, de honte, de colère ou autre sentiments pouvant le trahir. Voir même de tout sentiments. Vide. C'était exactement ça... Kurogane, en regardant son ami se fit la réflexion que le blond avait l'air vide. Désespérément vide. Vide de toute émotion, de toute douleur, de tout sentiments. Vide et mort. En tout cas son regard était morne, sans une once de réaction à quoi que ce soit. Il eut pourtant le bon sens de répliquer, avec un semblant de colère.

Fye, faisant comme s'il était en colère : Je n'en voulait pas de votre tatouage. Et l'époque où nous étions ensemble est révolue depuis tellement longtemps... Surtout qu'à l'époque vous comme moi sachions que ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Ashura, amusé : Oui, c'est vrai peut-être pour toi. Tu confondais amour et... hm, je ne me rappelle plus ton excuse quand nous avions rompu... Tu m'avais sorti une excuse bidon...

Fye, proposant docilement une liste : Admiration. Amour paternel. Désir physique. Frustration amoureuse. Amour impossible. Ennuyeux. Lassant. Aptitudes mauvaises. Pas mon genre. Relation interdite entre employé et patron mal vue. Mal aux fesses à force. Fatiguant. Dégradant. Pas sympa pour celui qui lave le linge. Empêche ceux d'à côté de dormir. Réveille mon frère quand je rentre. Trop vieux pour moi... un truc du genre ?

Ashura, souriant : « Aptitudes mauvaises » ? Je n'étais pas doué au lit, c'est ça ?

Fye, morne : Non, ça va... M'enfin bref, toutes les excuses que j'aurais pu vous servir sont là.

Ashura, riant franchement : Tu m'avais bien sorti un truc sur celui qui lavait le linge, et comme quoi tu me voyais plus comme ton père. Mais la différence d'âge par contre... Je n'étais pas si vieux que ça à l'époque !

Fye, avec un faux petit sourire : c'est vrai que vous ne faites pas vos 50 ans... mais 20 ans d'écart, vous avouerez que c'est tout de même pas mal !

Les autres écoutaient la discussion, la mâchoire leur tombant. Fye et son ex-amant parlaient sans gêne aucune ! Le blond ne niait même pas avoir couché avec son patron ! En s'apercevant enfin des têtes abasourdies de ses amis, Fye haussa un sourcil, et chacun se sentit obligé de se justifier.

Subaru, choqué : Tu as couché avec Ashura !

Seishiro, super surpris : Il a 50 ans quoi ! Il les fait pas !

Kurogane, indigné : Tu ne nie même pas !

Kamui, catastrophé : Tu n'as pas trouvé de meilleures excuses ?

Fuuma, très choqué : « Mal aux fesses » ? Tu étais donc le dominé !

Fye ouvrit de grands yeux face aux dernières répliques, de même que tout les autres. Kamui et Fuuma rougirent de concert en se rendant compte que ce qui les choquait... n'était pas le plus choquant.

Kamui, gêné : Enfin, Fye, je veux dire... Tu ne me diras pas que l'excuse du linge et du bruit est dépassée !

Fye : Mouais, ben à l'époque j'avais pas trouvé mieux... Et pour toi Fuuma, je te ferais dire que c'est souvent le cas quand on est le plus jeune du couple.

Fuuma, tout rouge : Enfin, là c'est pas vraiment le problème... je veux dire... enfin... c'est pas faux.

Ashura, tout sourire : Tiens, pendant qu'on y est, j'ai jamais osé te demander, entre ton frère et toi qui était le dominant ?

Tous, sauf Fye et Ashura, choqués : HEIIIIIIIN ?

Fye, sombre : ça ne te regarde pas.

Tous, les yeux leur sortant des orbites : **HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?**

Le borgne se tut, conscient des regards choqués, presque dégoûtés qui se posaient sur lui. Oui, il avait couché avec Fye. Oui il avait aussi couché avec son patron. Et malheureusement, la liste de ceux avec qui il avait fini dans un lit était longue, et parfois très surprenante. Il détourna le visage de ses camarades. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre le lien entre deux jumeaux. Enfin, Kamui et Subaru peut-être, mais ce n'était pas sûr.

Ashura, toujours souriant : La liste des conquêtes de mon blond est longue, vous savez. Il n'a jamais aimé personne d'autre que son frère. Les jumeaux ont un lien très complexe. Je ne serait même pas étonné de savoir que Kamui ou Subaru, ou les deux, aient un jour ressenti de l'amour l'un pour l'autre. Ou au moins de l'attirance.

Les deux frères rougirent, en particulier Kamui. C'était vrai qu'il surprotégeait toujours son frère, qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, qu'ils ne révélaient vraiment leur vrai nature qu'avec l'autre... Et il était vrai que quand ils étaient petit ils avaient décidé de se marier ensemble. Une idée de gosses, mais les jumeaux ont souvent une relation ambiguë. Il suffisait de regarder Soel et Larg, Fye et Yui... Subaru, qui suivait le même ordre d'idées (ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien), intervint avec force.

Subaru, courageusement : Et alors ! On s'en fiche, que j'ai un jour été amoureux de Kamui, et que ça ai été réciproque ! Qu'on ai couché ensemble ou non ! Qu'il ai couché avec Yui ! Que j'ai couché avec Fye ! Ou bien qu'on soit sorti avec notre patron, qu'on se soit fait pratiquement violés par Kotori et Hokuto, qu'on ai travaillé dans un bordel... On s'en fiche de savoir si c'est vrai ou pas, de qui on est amoureux ne regarde que nous, avec qui on a couché aussi !

Kamui, choqué et affreusement gêné : Subaru... On a jamais travaillé dans un bordel ni...

Subaru, le coupant : On s'en fiche. A Seles, personne ne dormait vraiment dans son lit. Tout le monde allait voir quelqu'un. J'ai du finir plusieurs dizaines de fois dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien, pas forcément avec mon accord mais bon... Je n'en tire aucune fierté. Je n'en tire aucune honte particulière non plus. Je pense que chacun de nous ici présent a déjà couché avec plus d'une personne. Qu'on vienne de Tsubasa ou non. Ce que j'ai dit plus haut ne compte pas la moitié de vrai. Mais si on l'avait vraiment fait, qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire ?

Tout le monde se tut face à la tirade du brun. Il était au bord des larmes, presque, et chacun savait qu'il lui avait fallut beaucoup de volonté et de courage pour dire ça. Surtout que c'était vrai. Chacun d'eux avait une liste assez conséquente de conquêtes. Ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Fye se rapprocha de Subaru et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il fit un petit sourire et se pencha à son oreille pour chuchoter une chose que lui seul entendit.

_Fye : Merci subaru._

_Subaru : Mais je... j'ai couché avec ton frère, tu sais..._

_Fye : Je le savais. Je suis son frère jumeau. Comme toi tu sais que j'ai couché avec ton frère._

Subaru hocha la tête sérieux, et le gratifia d'un sourire timide et gêné. Son ami lui sourit franchement et s'excusa, même s'il savait que le brun ne lui en voudrait pas. Il se sentait sale. Tout le monde se sentait sûrement sale, après le discours de leur ami. Mais lui se sentait encore plus souillé que les autres.

Ashura, toujours souriant, fulminait intérieurement. Ces gens semblaient toujours pleins de ressources et tellement de pureté... comme impossible à séparer. Car oui, le patron de Seles voulait diviser le groupe d'amis. C'était ceux qui lui avaient pris SON Fye. Il voulait que le borgne revienne à ses côtés. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'à chaque fois le blond le repousse, refuse ses avances. Et la fois dans le bain... ça avait été la fois de trop. Fye avait osé tenté de le tuer, dans un accès de folie ! Il allait souffrir. Oui, il allait le reprendre à lui, puis il allait le rouer de coup jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Et quand il se réveillerait, il recommencerait et il le torturerait jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce ! A ce moment il n'allait pas lui pardonner, oh non ce serait si simple ! Non, il allait l'enchaîner dans une des cages à fauves, et il allait autoriser tout les membres du cirque à venir le maltraiter et lui faire tout ce qu'ils voudraient ! Et quand le blond en aurait assez, alors peut-être que là il se jettera à ses pieds, qu'il implorera son pardon ! Et là peut-être qu'il pardonnerait... il en ferait son jouet, son pantin personnel, obéissant sans broncher à tout ses ordres, ne craignant plus la douleur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Il le frapperait régulièrement, en ferait ce qu'il voudrait pour bien l'éduquer, et qu'il ne lui vienne plus l'idée de fuir. Et une fois par mois il le torturerait avec des engins de torture perfectionnés, tranchants, dentelés, coupant, déchirant... Oui, c'était un programme palpitant... Il le mènerait à une mort douloureuse après une vie de chien sans couleur !

**A suivre.**

**Alors, oui, ashura est taré. Oui, ils sont tous timbrés, et de gros pervers en plus. Oui, je m'en veux beaucoup !**

**Dites moi tout ce qui va et ne va pas svp !**

**Et j'en profite pour laisser une note à l'attention de tout les lecteurs de toutes mes fics inachevées :**

**Durant tout le mois de mars je ne pourrais PRESQUE PAS APROCHER UN ORDINATEUR ! Du coup, les suites de mes autres fanfictions seront mises (ou au moins continuées) dès que ce serra possible étant donné que là, déjà pour mettre ce chapitre, je fraude et je suis en passe d'avoir de gros problèmes !**

**Donc si vous ne voyez rien d'ici la fin du mois, pas d'inquiétudes, je ne serai surement pas morte XD**

**(et même en fraude je ne peux pas répondre aux mails et au MP, ou aux reviews car là où je suis, relever des messages, même sur fanfictionnet est considéré comme contraire au règlement!)**

**Désolée pour ces problèmes divers et variés ! T_T**

**N'oubliez pas de reviewser ! ;)**


	8. Death

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes.**

**je sais que j'ai été longue à publier ce chapitre, et je m'en excuse. Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fanfics, vous saurez que c'est car j'ai beaucoup de boulot, avec le lycée, le Bac, les examens, tout le tralala... Et à ça se sont ajoutés des problèmes familiaux à n'en plus finir... Bref. Un enfer, où je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps et d'inspiration pour continuer mes fics en cours.**

**Mais je n'abandonne pas, et je tente sur mon temps libre d'avancer petit à petit ces chapitres !**

**Donc voici un nouveau chapitre, très court par manque de temps et d'inspiration... Mais la suite sera plus longue, je vous le promet !**

**Disclaimer: rien à moi, heureusement, vous avez vu ce carnage ?**

**Rating: M, comme morbide et malsain.**

**Note: Bientôt l'histoire va redevenir plus joyeuse, je vous le promet ! on a passé l'arc de Seles, donc les prochains chapitres seront dédiés à la reconstruction de ce qui a été détruit, mentalement et physiquement.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Ashura fulminait, son masque souriant aussi perfectionné et performant qu'une machine bien huilée, sur le visage. Il avait répété cette tête toute sa vie. C'était devenu une routine mécanique précise. Personne ne le savait, mais lui aussi avait vécu pas mal de choses horribles qui lui avaient valu de mal tourner. Tout le monde dans le cirque Seles venait de loin ou de près, d'endroits différents, ayant des cultures, des religions, des habilités, des goûts différents... Ce qui ne changeait pas et qui ne changerait jamais était qu'ils avaient tous eut plus ou moins de problèmes dans leur vie, et que tous avaient un énorme trou dans le cœur.<p>

Ashura, avec son sourire toujours en place : Bien, je vois que le sujet est clos... Dans ce cas, revenons à notre sujet de départ !

Tout le monde tressaillit, se demandant ce que le directeur avait encore pu manigancer. Après tout, c'était lui qui leur avait envoyé une équipe d'attaque, c'était lui qui avait lancé des sujets pour les séparer... On pouvait s'attendre à tout de sa part. Mais ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ça.

Ashura, souriant : Maintenant, soyez sages et asseyez vous sur les sièges. Je vous ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à vous montrer.

Sa voix était aussi doucereuse et mielleuse qu'un bonbon, mais tout aussi persifleuse et sournoise qu'un serpent. Et son poignard, froid et tranchant, reposait tranquillement contre la gorge de Sakura. De sa main valide, il désigna à nouveau les six sièges installés non loin. Contraints et forcés, les Tsubasiens allèrent s'asseoir, sans cesser de fixer le dirigeant avec animosité, leurs armes serrées dans leurs poings qui blanchissaient sous la pression. Le patron du cirque eut un claquement de langue satisfait. Il se saisit d'un télécommande dans sa poche, et appuya sur un bouton. Un tissu blanc descendit du plafond lentement. Puis d'une pression du doigt, Ashura alluma un retroprojecteur... Et une grande surprise s'installa. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur montrer dans un film ou une vidéo ? C'était à ne plus rien comprendre...

Soudain, image, son, plus aucune lumière dans le chapiteau à part celle de la vidéo, éclairant partiellement le visage concentré du directeur. Celui-ci ne regardait plus du tout ses 'invités'. Fye et Kamui échangèrent un regard, voyant là l'occasion de l'attaquer mais...

« Kamui ! Subaru ! Où êtes voooouuus ? Fye-niisan, Yui-niisan ! On a peur toutes seules... »

Tout le monde se figea. Sur l'écran, deux petites filles blondes aux yeux chocolat se tenaient par la main, les larmes aux yeux, cherchant autour d'elles un visage familier entre les tentes. Elles continuaient à appeler mais personne ne leur répondait...

« Elda ! Freya ! Ne bougez pas ! On arrive ! »

Fye émit un gémissement étranglé en reconnaissant les deux voix pratiquement identiques qui parlaient au loin. Deux petits garçons, l'un à l'air renfrogné et l'autre à l'air timide, tout deux aux cheveux noirs arrivèrent en se tenant également la main. Kamui et Subaru hoquetèrent. Juste après eux, deux petits blonds, exactement identiques, aux mêmes yeux bleus... Main dans la main... Même visage candide... Même moue inquiète... Le gémissement de Fye retentit clairement cette fois.

Fye, avec un air douloureux : Fye, Freya...

Ashura ne retenait qu'avec peine une expression de victoire. Non, pas maintenant... Il ne leur avait pas montré ce qui les anéantirait vraiment ! Il voulait les voir souffrir lentement, les détruire peu à peu ! Il leur réservait une sélection de choix, en gardant le meilleur pour la fin. Déjà la vidéo changeait.

« Yui, tu sais, Ashura me fais peur des fois... Avec son regard en coin et son sourire qu'il garde toujours plaqué sur le visage ! »

Cette fois, les blonds sont seuls, recroquevillés dans une pièce sombre, où ils sont sûrs de ne pas être dérangés. C'est là qu'ils se disent leurs secrets, ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur.

« Tu es bête, Fye ! Il est gentil, ça se voit. Son sourire il est pour nous, pour qu'on soit mieux. Il aime pas nous voir triste. »

Le blond qui a parlé laisse entrevoir dans la faible luminosité de la pièce un sourire naïf et confiant. Fye eut envie de se mettre une tarte pour se punir d'avoir dit ça à cette époque. L'autre enfant réplique d'un air choqué.

« Il veut nous prendre la place de papa ! Regarde, Freya est d'accord avec moi ! Dès qu'elle le voit près d'elle ou d'Elda elle se met à pleurer. »

La remarque plonge Yui dans un mutisme songeur et désespéré à la fois. Il croit son frère mais il veut croire au bonheur. Il hésite, et son petit cœur tangue dangereusement. Changement d'image. Ils ont grandis. Kamui et Subaru discutent avec Hokuto et Kotori, un air contrarié sur le visage.

« Tu ne veux pas, Subi ? »

C'est Hokuto qui a parlé avec un air vexé. Le jeune Subaru lève ses grands yeux suppliants vers son frère, qui semble défier la souriante Kotori du regard. Finalement il accepte, et les deux jeunes filles frappent avec joie dans leurs mains, sous le regard presque attendris des deux jeunes hommes. Elles se saisissent de leurs mains et ils s'en vont en se souriant mutuellement. Changement d'image. Le spectacle vient de se terminer, on entend en fond sonore les applaudissements du public enthousiaste. Elda, inquiète, le visage livide, s'approche de ses frères et de leurs amis.

« Dîtes, vous savez où est Freya ? Je ne la trouve pas, et j'ai peur... »

Les quatre jeunes hommes s'entre regardent, puis se tournent vers elle avec un sourire rassurant. Kamui lui met la main sur l'épaule et lui sourit.

« On va la retrouver, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je propose que l'on se sépare pour chercher. D'accord ? »

Ils acquiescèrent, la blonde un petit peu rassurée par les paroles et les sourires des jeunes hommes. Chacun de leur côtés partent, cherchant un peu de partout. Soudain sur l'un des morceaux d'écran, celui montrant Tchii, la petite s'arrête et regarde le sol où semble s'étendre une grande tâche rouge, l'air interloquée. Son visage se tord, reflétant une douleur incommensurable, et elle pousse un immense cri aiguë. D'un même mouvement, les quatre jeunes hommes tournent la tête dans la même direction, l'air inquiet.

« Elda ? »

Changement d'image. Cette fois, Fye se met à suffoquer. Cette scène, celle qu'il a vu se rejouer dans ses pires cauchemars... Il ferme les yeux, mais cela ne suffit pas. Il se bouche les oreilles, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de se rejouer la scène une nouvelle fois. Exactement pareille que dans son souvenir, elle se déroule, pareille à un rêve sur l'écran. Le public bavarde avec animation, attendant le numéro. Le plus beau selon leurs amis. Le duo miroir. Les deux blonds s'avancent, leur sœur sourit. Le piano commence sa mélodie envoûtante. Le public se tait, charmé. Comme ils se ressemblent. Yui et Fye. Deux parfaites copies l'un de l'autre. Leurs doigts se mettent à briller. Ils commencent à créer le décor dans lequel ils vont jouer. Le décor représente un bord de lac, avec des lucioles. Ou peut-être est-ce de la neige ? Des ailes lumineuses apparaissent dans le dos des jumeaux, qui s'élèvent, semblant planer sur un courant d'air invisible. La mélodie ressemble à celle d'une boîte à musique, mécanique, irréelle. Les jumeaux dansent, et leur chorégraphie les fait ressembler à deux marionnettes. Yui retourne soudain en bas, continuant de danser, miroir décalé de son jumeau, toujours perché sur le fil. Soudain Fye tressaille, l'air choqué. Il baisse le regard, voit son frère, tend la main vers lui, comme pour lui dire quelque chose... Une goutte de sang s'écrase au sol, perlant de ses lèvres ouvertes en un avertissement muet. Une deuxième la suit, et Yui relève la tête, l'air abasourdi. Soudain Fye titube, tente de rester droit, se crispe... Son visage semble tenter de lutter contre une douleur inconnue, et au prix de ce qu'il semble être un effort insurmontable il réussit à effacer la douleur de son visage. Il chute. Un cri fuse dans l'assemblée. Ce qu'il se passe n'est pas naturel. Yui hurle, lui aussi.

« FYYYYYE ! »

Tout les spectateurs et les artistes entrent en mouvement en même temps, semblant émerger d'un rêve. Ils se précipitent sur scène. Personne, pas même Yui n'arrive à temps pour le rattraper. Et de toute façon, la mort l'a déjà saisit alors qu'il n'a pas touché le sol. Un bruit mat, un bruit de craquement, un bruit d'os brisés écœurant... Silence. Personne ne semble vraiment se rendre compte qu'ils ne rêvent pas, qu'il y a bien une tâche sombre qui s'étale sur le sol, sous le corps pale et démembré du blond. Soudain Yui semble se réveiller, s'agenouille, n'ose pas le toucher... Hurle.

Hurlement que Fye, assit sur sa chaise ne produit pas, gémissant simplement avec horreur, les yeux dans le vide, revivant à nouveau la scène.

Fye : Fye... Fye !

Ashura regarde l'écran, le visage à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et la folie. Il le fixe, comme hypnotisé. Il entend le gémissement. Il entend le bruit d'une chaise qui tombe. Il entend le bruit des pas. Il ne réagit pas. Il ne réagit pas quand il sent l'acier mordre sa chair. Il ne réagit pas quand la douleur survient. Il tourne simplement la tête, pour regarder avec surprise le sabre qui vient de le transpercer. Un sourire soulagé se fraye alors sur son visage. La folie déserte ses traits.

Ashura, murmurant : Merci...

Le directeur de Seles tombe au sol. Semblant se réveiller, tout le monde se tourne vers lui. Et voient Kurogane, qui le regarde avec un air entre la surprise et le dégoût, son sabre ensanglanté sortant de la plaie béante dans le torse du brun. Fye hésite. Pas très longtemps. Il se précipite sur le corps qui se vide de sa vie, à l'endroit exact où son frère perdit la vie également. Ses yeux sont, malgré lui, embués de larme.

Ashura : Ne pleure pas pour moi. J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui me tue, pour que tu retrouve un peu de sérénité... J'ai fais des choses horribles dans ma vie. Et si... je ne suis pas fautif de tout vos malheurs... Je reste en grande partie coupable.

Fye : Ashura...

Ashura, levant sa main pour caresser le visage du blond : Kyle, Fei-wan... Ils... Il y a d'autres personnes pire que moi sur terre, et ces personnes sont intimement liés à tout cela. Le cirque Seles est à vous mes...

Sa main retombe. Son regard ternit. Son visage s'immobilise. Un grand silence s'abat sur le chapiteau.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais. Cette fin de chapitre est sadique, et le chapitre est court. mais promis, la suite sera mieux !<strong>

**D'ailleurs je souhaite remercier ceux qui continuent à m'envoyer des reviews, sachez que ce sont elles qui me donnent le courage de continuer malgré tout ! Et même si je ne répond pas tout le temps aux anonymes, je pense à eux et les remercies ! Du fond du coeur !**

**Pleins de bisous, et à bientôt, je l'espère, pour un nouveau chapitre ! ;)**


	9. Fin ou nouveau départ

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Alors oui, je sais, cela fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas updater cette fanfiction, et je suis inexcusable.**

**Mais, malgré tout, je veux que vous sachiez que je n'ai jamais vraiment oublié. Je ne pouvais simplement pas continuer. Je n'avais aucune inspiration. Et ce chapitre est d'ailleurs le fruit de ce manque d'inspiration.**

**Eh oui, je suis désolée de devoir démentir ce que j'avais dit avant, et donc de rompre toutes mes promesses: il n'y aura pas d'autre arc. Ceci est le dernier chapitre, qui n'est pas plus long. Je préfère finir là plutôt que de vous faire attendre encore un an.**

**J'espère que vous comprendrez. Cette histoire est vraiment devenue n'importe quoi.**

**Disclaimer: Pas à moi, et ce n'est pas si mal vu ce que j'en fais.**

**Rating: M, parce que je suis dérangée, je crois.**

**Note: C'est donc le dernier chapitre. Il n'y aura pas d'épilogue, pas de scène complémentaire... Si je retrouve le dossier, peut-être mettrais-je le "bétisier", un concentré de conneries résultant d'une conversation avec ajsky. Vous me direz si cela vous intéresse.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Un mois avait passé depuis la tragédie de Seles. Les autorités n'avaient pas été mises au courant, et le cirque bleu s'en était allé de la ville. Les survivants de l'attaque n'avaient prévenu personne. Ceux qui s'étaient chargé d'attaquer le cirque Tsubasa n'avaient, heureusement, pas fait de morts. Il y avait eut des blessés, mais rien de grave, à part Karen qui était obligée de se reposer depuis qu'elle s'était fait cassé plusieurs côtes.<p>

Finalement, le cirque s'était plutôt bien défendu. Il s'avéra aussi que c'était car les membres de Seles qui les attaquaient n'étaient pas les plus enclins au massacre de tous. La vie reprenait son cours lentement. Plusieurs spectacles avaient étés annulé, afin de permettre à tout le monde de se remettre, mais Yûko avait été claire : quand elle le déciderait, tout le monde monterait à nouveau sur les planches, et ce avec le sourire !

Sourire... C'était vite dit. Car les anciens Selesiens ne souriaient plus du tout. Revoir des morts alors qu'ils avaient justement fui ces horreurs les avaient plongé dans une profonde dépression. Surtout le fait de revoir des souvenirs qu'ils avaient crus enfouis dans leurs cœurs. Comment se faisait-il que des vidéos de leur passé existaient ? Ils soupçonnaient depuis longtemps que Ashura faisait surveiller ses membres, mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'il était paranoïaque au point de mettre des caméras de partout.

En partant de Seles, la petite troupe, plongée dans un silence de plomb, avait trouvé tout les enregistrements des caméras depuis plusieurs années. Le tout était désormais partit en fumée. Ils avaient fait cramer la tente qui abritait le tout. Puis, ils étaient rentrés au cirque Tsubasa. Là ils avaient trouvé des blessés, des assommés, aucun mort. Les membres de Seles qui avaient attaqués s'étaient rendus rapidement. Heureusement. Mais malheureusement, il restait encore le fait que Ashura avait eut raison: Il n'était pas le seul à traîner dans des affaires louches.

Kyle avait disparu complètement depuis l'attaque, n'étant pas retourné à Seles mais n'ayant pas fait d'apparition à Tsubasa non plus. Tous soupçonnaient un lien avec Fei Wan. La police avait été envoyée pour enquêter là-bas. Cela ne promettait pas de belles découvertes, mais plutôt des grosses magouilles. Car beaucoup de documents avaient étés trouvés à Seles, des choses compromettantes et horrible, qu'ils s'étaient empressés de brûler.

Et depuis, ni Fye, ni Subaru, ni Kamui, ni même Tchii ne souriaient. Le blond n'embêtait plus Kurogane, Subaru ne réagissait plus aux tentatives de dragues de Seishiro, Kamui ne s'énervait plus contre Fuuma si celui-ci approchait, et la jolie blonde les regardais déprimer et cela la rendait triste elle aussi. D'ailleurs, cela manquait aux trois grand bruns. Fuuma voulait voir Kamui tenter de le frapper, Seishiro voulait voir des rougeurs s'étaler sur les joues de Subaru... Même Kurogane regrettait le temps où il courait après le magicien pour des broutilles.

De plus, leur dépression affectait tout le monde. Sakura s'en voulait car Shaolan avait été blessé. Shaolan s'en voulait de voir sa princesse ainsi, car il n'avait pas pu la protéger et elle s'était blessée à la jambe. Watanuki avait fait une chute de haut, qui aurait été mortelle si Himawari et Domeki ne l'avaient pas rattrapé. Résultat la jeune femme écopait d'une grande cicatrice dans le dos, et le jeune homme avait perdu pas mal de sang.

Les trois musiciens avaient été obligés de se protéger aux moyens de leurs instruments, qui étaient désormais inutilisables. Ils étaient obligés d'en racheter de nouveaux. Yuzuriha était inconsolable car Inuki avait faillit mourir, évitant de justesse un couteau. Kobato veillait Tchii et Iorogi qui s'était blessé à la patte, et n'aimait pas voir son amie aussi triste. Les Mokona avaient beau faire leurs numéros de clown, personne ne riait. Même Hikaru était triste, car Fuu et Umi avaient écopés de blessures bénignes.

Finalement, en ayant marre de cette atmosphère lourde au possible, Yûko décida de prendre une mesure radicale. Elle réunit tout le monde pour une grande réunion, et commença à leur crier dessus avec tant de colère que tous en furent secoués. De quel droit déprimaient-ils alors qu'ils étaient tous en vie, qu'ils allaient reprendre leur travail ? Certes, cela avait été atroce, certes, cela avait remué des souvenirs douloureux... Mais le public les attendait, sans le savoir !

Le public, c'était leur raison de vivre, c'était leurs rires et leurs sourires qui les récompensaient vraiment après un spectacle... Quand avaient-ils oublié cela ? Quand avaient-ils oublié les rire des enfants, leurs grands yeux émerveillés, les cris de surprise et de joie ? Finalement, après avoir fait tout un discours qui les ébranla jusqu'au plus profond de leur âme, celle qu'ils appelaient parfois la sorcière se reprit, et ajouta d'un ton plus doux pour les Selesiens qu'ils étaient là.

S'ils allaient mal, s'ils avaient besoin de parler, s'ils avaient besoin de n'importe quoi... Toute la troupe leur apporterait du soutien. Ils savaient que revoir leur ancien cirque et tout cela les avaient choqués, mais maintenant c'était du passé. Il fallait qu'ils passent à autre chose, qu'ils pardonnent, qu'ils se vident de leur rancoeur, et qu'ils commencent une nouvelle vie.

Yûko, avec un doux sourire : Et même si vous avez perdus des personnes chères à votre cœur, n'oubliez pas de regarder autour de vous. Il y a d'autres personnes qui n'attendent qu'un signe de votre part pour venir panser la plaie de votre cœur et combler le vide.

Fye se leva soudainement et, sans un regard pour tous ses camarades, quitta le chapiteau. Tous le regardèrent partir, d'un air peiné. Ils n'y pouvaient rien, le blond étant clairement celui qui avait le plus souffert de tous. Soudain Yûko tourna un regard agacé vers Kurogane.

Yûko : Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Kurogane, étonné : Comment ça ?

Yûko, soupirant : Mais suis le ! Cours lui après, crétin !

Kurogane, hésitant : Mais...

Soel et Larg, en cœur : Vas-y, Kuro-baka !

Le cracheur de feu n'attendit pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui répète, et se leva à son tour pour sortir en trombe du chapiteau. Bien sûr, le blond n'était visible nulle-part. Kurogane réfléchit un instant. Où est-ce que son camarade aimait aller, quand il voulait être au calme ? Il se mit à tourner entre les caravanes, embêté... quand soudain il avisa des pieds dépassant d'un toit. Il eut envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur de l'une des roulottes. Bien sûr ! Fye se mettait toujours sur les toits !

Fye était allongé sur le toit, regardant d'un air absent un carnet quand Kurogane se hissa à son tour sur le perchoir. Son ami ne broncha pas, ne semblant même pas le voir. Pourtant, il l'avait vu, et il savait qu'il souhaitait lui parler. Mais il s'en fichait. Il se sentait mort et vide à l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait tué son jumeau une nouvelle fois. Et la mort d'Ashura n'avait rien arrangé.

Yûko était drôle, avec ses messages d'encouragements. Que savait-elle de ce sentiment atroce qui l'étreignait ? Que pouvait-elle savoir de la perte d'un être cher ? Comme si quelqu'un pouvait effectivement combler ce vide froid et mort. Ce genre de choses n'était pas possible. Personne ne pourrait jamais combler le trou dans son cœur. Personne ne pourrait venir, comme un baume contre la douleur de la perte.

Kurogane : Fye... Il faut que l'on parle.

Le blond ne lui accorda pas un regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là ? Il ne voyait pas qu'il voulait être seul ? Kurogane ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille, car il s'installa plus confortablement à ses côtés. Il jeta un regard au carnet que Fye tenait. C'était celui qu'ils avaient ramené de Seles. Un soupir lui échappa.

Kurogane : ...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce cahier ?

Enfin, Fye daigna lui renvoya un regard. Ses yeux étaient froids, indifférents... morts. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire, à lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y comprendrait ?

Fye : C'est le journal de Fye et moi.

Kurogane, fronçant les sourcils : Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez souffert pour en plus relire tout cela ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il avait besoin de cette douleur. C'était encore la seule chose qu'il ressentait vaguement. Du vide et de la douleur. Sans la douleur, il serait tout aussi bien mort, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à sauter du haut du fil du funambule. Non, vraiment, qu'est-ce que le cracheur de feu pouvait bien y comprendre ? Qu'est-ce que Yûko pouvait bien y comprendre ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils y comprenaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient ?

Mais Kurogane, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, comprenait. Il savait ce que cela faisait, de perdre quelqu'un de cher. Oui, même si on n'aurait pas dit, comme ça, il avait déjà été dans un état si lamentable qu'il avait pensé à la mort. Il prit ses jambes entre ses bras, et ouvrit la bouche. Si Fye ne voulait pas parler, alors ce serait lui qui parlerait. Parce qu'il savait qu'en ce moment même, son camarade devait penser être le seul à se comprendre. Il avait pensé cela, aussi.

Kurogane, regardant le ciel : Tu sais, je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point nous avons tous souffert. Tu penses être le seul à comprendre ce que ça fait, hein ? D'avoir un trou, un vide sans fin à la place du cœur... qui aspire chaque parcelle de lumière et de joie en toi...

Fye tourna les yeux vers lui, surpris. Son camarade brun avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, semblant se remémorer des événements. Et il se demanda alors s'il connaissait vraiment ce dont il parlait. Il se redressa légèrement, intrigué malgré lui.

Kurogane : Je suis né dans un autre cirque. Mon père était cracheur de feu, ma mère était magicienne. Tomoyo et Sôma pourront te le dire, elle aussi viennent de là-bas. Un jour, alors qu'on était encore petit, il y a eut un incendie. Celui qui s'occupait de la réserve d'alccol à brûler avait mal fait son boulot. En plein milieu du spectacle, le chapiteau a pris feu. Des dizaines de personnes étaient coincées à l'intérieur. Mes parents se sont jeté dans le feu pour faire sortir le public. Les spectateurs sont sortis, ainsi que l'orchestre. Mais la tente s'est écroulée sur le reste des artistes. On a entendu les cris de souffrance pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne se taisent enfin et que les pompiers n'arrivent. Il était trop tard, et ils n'ont sortit que des cadavres.

Fye, en un murmure : Je suis désolé...

Kurogane, avec un pauvre sourire : Pendant des semaines, des mois, je n'ai été bon à rien. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, je m'en serais fichu comme de ma première chaussette. Sôma était plus vieille que moi, elle s'en est remise plus vite, mais elle ne parvenait à rien pour me sortir de mon mutisme. Tomoyo, elle, était plus jeune. Son père est mort dans cet incendie, et sa mère... on ne sait pas où elle est, car elle les avait laissé quand elle n'était qu'un bébé. Pourtant, c'est elle qui est venu, un jour, me voir.

Il se tût, fermant les yeux, se remémorant la visite de cette petite fille qu'il connaissait si peu à l'époque. Ses grands yeux violets avaient ce fond de douleur et de sagesse que n'ont pas les enfants normalement. Elle lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule. Et quand elle lui avait parlé, elle lui avait dit de se remettre debout, de progresser, de faire vivre la mémoire de ses parents. Ils auraient voulus que leur fils soit heureux. Pas qu'il s'enferme sur lui-même. Il fallait qu'il laisse leur souvenir, qu'il les laisse en paix.

Kurogane : C'est elle, du haut de ses quelques années, qui m'a redressé. Elle m'a sorti du gouffre dans lequel je tombais. Elle m'a dit que si je voulais une raison de vivre, alors je n'avais qu'à en chercher une, car elle ne viendrait pas à moi toute seule. Et qu'en attendant, je n'avais qu'à rester avec elle et Sôma. Peu après, on rencontrait Yûko, qui nous a donné cette raison de vivre. Un nouveau cirque, une nouvelle famille. Un endroit magique où le passé n'a plus d'importance.

Fye, sombre : Mais...

Kurogane : Toi aussi elle t'y a accueilli. Et si tu penses qu'elle fait ça pour avoir bonne conscience, tu te trompes. Elle aussi connais la douleur. Tu connais le cirque Clow ? Elle était la femme du directeur, et les Mokona sont ses enfants adoptifs.

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux. Le cirque Clow avait été le plus connu et le meilleur de tous pendant un temps inégalé. Personne n'avait la prétention de faire mieux qu'eux. À la mort du directeur, aucun artiste n'avait voulu continuer, et le cirque avait été démantelé. Aujourd'hui encore, Clow restait une référence en matière d'art du cirque. On disait des milliers de choses sur le directeur, mais ce que tous retenaient, c'était que c'était sûrement le plus grand magicien de son temps, et l'homme le plus doux du monde.

Il y avait aussi une rumeur disant que sa veuve l'avait pleuré tellement que la douleur avait figé son visage dans la jeunesse éternelle. Bien sûr, c'était absurde, même s'il était vrai que Yûko ne faisait pas son âge. D'autres rumeurs disaient qu'elle avait pleuré du sang, d'autres encore qu'elle avait juré devant sa tombe que jamais elle n'aimerait quelqu'un d'autre, car Clow avait été son seul et unique amour. Et que son cœur était mort en même temps que lui.

Kurogane : Alors tu vois, je pense que oui, nous pouvons te comprendre. Nous savons ce que cela fait. Donc reposes toi sur nous, dis nous quand cela ne va pas... Tout ce que nous voulons c'est être heureux à nouveau.

Fye : Ais-je seulement le droit de l'être ?

Kurogane, soupirant : Bien sûr. Tout le monde a le droit au bonheur. Tu ne crois pas avoir assez souffert pour t'enfermer à nouveau dans ta douleur ?

Il leva la main, et le blond se tendit, attendant un coup. Qui ne vint pas. À la place, la grande main chaude et rassurante du brun vint se poser sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, quoique avec un peu de gêne. Il releva les yeux vers son ami, dans son regard la curiosité et la peine se disputant. Voyant cette incertitude, Kurogane le gratifia d'un sourire. Sans même laisser à Fye le temps de protester, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'attira contre lui, dans une étreinte un peu maladroite, mais dont ils avaient tous deux besoin maintenant.

Kurogane, doucement : Tu verras. On va y arriver.

Et fermant les yeux face à la chaleur de l'étreinte, Fye se prit à vouloir y croire. Il se laissa aller, laissa les mots se faire une place en lui, laissa Kurogane le réconforter. Oui, songea-t-il – et était-ce là une pointe d'espoir – ils y parviendraient. Ensemble. Tant que Kurogane ne le laissait pas.

Kurogane ne le laissa jamais. Il le serra contre lui quand il était triste, quand il avait peur, et il le serra encore plus fort quand il se réveillait en hurlant d'un cauchemar. Il permit aux larmes qui se frayaient un chemin après chaque numéro de se tarir peu à peu, pour laisser place graduellement à une expression sereine. Il aida le sourire du blond à devenir sincère.

Il y arrivèrent.

Parce que, comme l'avait un jour dit Yûko, le Cirque Tsubasa est un endroit magique où le passé n'a plus d'importance.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. C'est la fin de cette histoire.<strong>

**je suis navrée de devoir la terminer ainsi, un peu précipitamment. Il faut croire que je ne suis vraiment pas douée avec les fics à chapitre sur Trc.**

**Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs, tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, tous ceux qui m'ont supporté pendant tout le long. Merci, vraiment, cela m'a permit de continuer alors que l'histoire ne me plaisait plus, et c'est en pensant à vous que j'ai réunit la motivation nécessaire pour finir enfin.**

**Alors encore désolée, et encore merci.**

**En espérant vous revoir sur une autre histoire, terminée cette fois ! :D**

**Bises !**


End file.
